Reputation
by kem722
Summary: AH Jasper/Alice fic with Jasper as a trouble making rock star and Alice as the publicist who saves him in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's the promised fic I've been working on for quite awhile now. It's kind of fluffy and silly but the idea entered my brain and wouldn't leave so here it is. This first chapter is pretty short but the entire fic is completed so I'll post every Monday and there will be no long waits this time around. If you like this at all, you should give a big thanks to luckyj525 b/c she's pretty much the only reason this ever got finished. She rocks and everyone should go tell her that. Seriously. MDealsWithIt made an incredible banner to go along with this fic (as well as provided the title since I'm incapable of coming up with titles) so you should check that out on my profile page. Also, each chapter has a song attached to it (of course) and I'll try to remember to post links on my profile page but if I forget you should still go listen to them b/c they are all awesome songs.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always. It's all Stephenie Meyer's. The song is "Guaranteed" and it belongs to Eddie Vedder. Go check it out.

* * *

Chap. 1—Guaranteed

_"Leave it to me as I find a way to be_

_Consider me a satellite, forever orbiting_

_I knew all the rules_

_But the rules did not know me_

_Guaranteed…"_

Alice Brandon groaned as she read the harsh headlines splashed across the homepage of the celebrity gossip website she currently had displayed on her computer. The young, male musician whose picture filled Alice's screen, was as familiar to her as the pictures of her family and friends that covered her desk. His blonde shaggy hair was longer than usual and Alice had been after him to get a haircut for months now even though he insisted the shaggy hair was all a part of his "image". A pair of dark Ray-Ban sunglasses covered his green eyes even though the pictures were taken at night. He had his arm slung around the shoulders of a skinny, dark haired girl Alice knew was a model. The two of them were stumbling out of a club in most of the pictures.

The drunken stumbling out of a club with a random girl, Alice could handle. That was nothing unusual or especially shocking, especially when it came to Jasper. However, the next few pictures showed the young rock star punching a bouncer just outside the club's entrance. Alice sighed, clicking through a few other sites she usually checked up on. All of them were running the same story and the same pictures.

The headlines spoke volumes—_Jasper Hale Starts Fight Outside Nightclub, Rock Star Hale Attacks Innocent Man, Hollywood Bad-Boy Jasper Hale Lives Up to His Reputation. _

Alice rubbed her forehead. It was early and she already had a headache. The door to her office swung open and a young brunette girl walked in and sank into one of the chairs in front of Alice's desk. She placed a familiar Starbucks cup on Alice's desk.

"Based on your expression, I'm guessing you've already read what your little rock star was up to last night," Bella Swan, Alice's best friend and colleague said. "And I thought you could use this," she added, nodding at the coffee.

"He's not my rock star," Alice grumbled. "And yes, I saw everything." Alice sighed. "Does he have to act like an ass on a daily basis?" Alice asked. "I don't get paid enough for that."

Alice took a long sip of the coffee, sighing in contentment as the warm drink slid easily down her throat. "Thanks, Bella," she said.

Bella nodded. "Hey, you could have Edward as a client instead of Jasper," Bella said. "The rock star who stays at home every night and refuses to do anything that may be deemed inappropriate."

Alice laughed. "I'd switch you any day," she said. "My job would be a breeze if I only had to worry about my dear cousin's image."

Bella shook her head. "You can't have him," she said, grinning at Alice. The two young women worked as publicists for a prestigious LA-based company. Their respective clients, the badass party boy Jasper Hale and the pretentious do-gooder Edward Cullen, were currently both members of the same band, Eclipse. The two young men had known each other since they were kids and as teenagers, they had both been members of one of the best selling boy bands of all time.

Edward also happened to be Alice's cousin—Alice had been sent to live with her aunt and uncle, Edward's parents, when she was 12. Alice had never met her father and her mother was currently residing in an institution for people with severe mental illness.

When Alice's mother's schizophrenia became so de-habilitating, she could no longer take care of herself, much less her twelve-year-old daughter, Alice had gone to live with her mother's sister. Edward was five years older than Alice and was already running around the country with the band when Alice moved into the Cullen house but they had always been close. It was Edward who had helped Alice get the rather competitive position she now held.

As they got older, Jasper and Edward broke away from the bubblegum pop of the boy band word that had made them famous to try something new. They had recruited an old musician friend of Jasper's, Garrett, and a young drumming phenomenon named Seth Clearwater, to round out the band. They had made the transition from boy band idols to serious musicians rather easily and Eclipse was currently one of the biggest bands in the country—not only were they insanely popular, they were also quite critically acclaimed, despite early reservations about the legitimacy of Jasper and Edward's boy band past.

However, Jasper and Edward's formation of Eclipse hadn't all gone smoothly. Their original band, Midnight Sun,included two other young musicians—Jacob Black, and Embry Call. When Jasper and Edward quit, they didn't ask the others to join them on their new musical ventures. Jacob especially had been rather upset over what he saw as Edward and Jasper's abandonment of him and the band.

When Jasper and Edward convinced the young Seth, who was a friend of Jacob's, to join Eclipse as a drummer, Jacob grew even angrier. What resulted was a long legal battle over songs and money and contracts from their teenage years. Eventually, they had all come to an agreement and Jacob and Embry had also formed a new band—The Wolf Pack—with another friend of theirs, Paul. However, the guys had never really gotten over their rocky past and things were still tense whenever they were together. It didn't help that Bella had dated Jacob Black for a while and eventually broke up with him because she was madly in love with Edward Cullen. Of course, Edward hadn't yet realized his sweet young publicist was basically throwing herself at him and remained oblivious to Bella's obvious feelings.

When Alice began working for the agency, she had right away been "assigned" to Jasper. Because of her connection to Edward, Alice had known Jasper, in some capacity anyway, since she was a young girl. In the beginning, he had been a relatively easy client but quickly he had turned into the worst kind of rock star; the kind who kept Alice running around like crazy trying to protect some shred of Jasper's reputation. However, the harder Alice tried, the more Jasper seemed determined to destroy what little good image he had left.

"What time is it?" Alice asked, looking over at Bella.

"8:30," Bella answered. "Why?"

"Because if that jackass is going to spend his nights getting into drunken bar fights, I'm going to call and wake him up," Alice said.

Bella laughed and waved as she headed out of Alice's office and Alice reached for her phone, dialing Jasper's familiar number. The phone rang and rang and then Jasper's scratchy voicemail message picked up. Alice hung up and then promptly redialed the number.

Finally, after roughly ten rotations of hanging up and calling back, Jasper picked up. "Fuck, Alice, why are you calling me so early?" Jasper's voice sounded tired and raspy and Alice took some strange pleasure in knowing she had woken him up.

"We have to talk," Alice said. "About your little adventure last night."

"Alice, it was a rough night," Jasper said as Alice heard sheets rustling and the soft voice of a girl. "Can we talk later?"

"No," Alice said, sighing impatiently. "I'm going to have to release some kind of statement. So you need to get down here and tell me what happened."

"Fine, fine," Jasper muttered. "I know you're just dying to see me."

"Luckily I'm not like the thousands of brainless girls who throw themselves at you on a daily basis, Jasper," Alice said.

"Some day you will darlin'," Jasper drawled, that annoying Southern accent he only used when he was trying to get what he wanted coming out.

"Don't use your fake Southern voice on me, Jasper," Alice said. "I know you only lived in Texas until you were eight."

"You know all my secrets," Jasper said, laughing slightly.

"Yes, I do," Alice responded. "Now, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there," Jasper answered as Alice hung up the phone.

* * *

Two hours later, just as Alice was about to call him again, there was knock and then her office door opened to reveal her assistant, Jessica. "Alice, Jasper's here," Jessica said, smiling a little, her face flushed slightly.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Send him in," she said, watching as Jessica pushed the door opened further and motioned for Jasper to walk though. He winked at her and Alice could see Jessica go weak in the knees as Jasper pushed the door shut behind him.

Jasper settled his long, lean body into one of the chairs across from Alice and propped his battered cowboy boots on her desk. His blonde hair had that perfectly tousled look and he took off his sunglasses to reveal the piercing green eyes Alice had always been secretly captivated by. There was a dark purple bruise forming around Jasper's left eye and Alice winced slightly when her eyes landed on it.

"Hi, Al," Jasper said, grinning widely. "How are you?"

"It's Alice," Alice corrected him. "And I'd be a lot better if you weren't spending your nights getting into fights," Alice said, swatting at Jasper's boots until he removed them from her desk.

"Alice," Jasper repeated. "I'm sorry. It just sort of happened."

"Really?" Alice asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows. "Can you explain that to me, Jasper? Because the last time I went out to a club, I managed to leave without punching anyone."

"You at a club?" Jasper asked, grinning. "I need a visual of this. What did you wear?" Jasper said, his eyes raking over Alice's body, covered by her modest and professional looking suit.

"Shut up, you pervert," Alice said, rolling her eyes a little. "Can we focus for a minute, please?"

"I didn't mean to punch him," Jasper said softly.

"So why did you?" Alice responded.

"I was drunk," Jasper said. "And he called me a pussy. Made fun of the band and I just lost it."

"Jasper, do you have any idea how difficult you make my job?" Alice asked. "You can't just go around punching people any time they say something you don't like."

"I'm sorry, Al," Jasper said. "Alice," he quickly amended when Alice started to open her mouth to correct him. "I know how hard you work to make me look good. And I appreciate it. I just can't stand when someone insults my music."

Alice sighed. Jasper was looking at her with an open, earnest expression. She liked it better when he was fucking up because it was easier to stay upset with him then.

"I'll release an apology statement for you," Alice said. "And you better hope the guy doesn't sue or something. I'll see if we can work out some kind of deal with him."

"A deal that involves me paying a lot of money?" Jasper muttered.

"That's better than you going to jail don't you think?" Alice asked.

"I suppose," Jasper said, leaning back in the chair so that only two legs rested on the ground. "With my ruggedly handsome good looks, I'd be very popular in jail."

"You certainly don't lack self confidence, do you?" Alice asked, pushing her short, dark hair away from her forehead.

"Not at all, darlin'," Jasper drawled again, winking at Alice. Jasper set the chair back down firmly on the ground and leaned forward. "So are we done here?" he asked.

"Yes, we're done," Alice said. "But Jasper," she called, stopping him as he strode across her office. "Can you try to behave for once? For just a little while?" Alice asked.

"For you, I'll try," Jasper told her and with a wave he was gone.

* * *

Alice slid into the seat across from Bella and smiled at her friend. Bella grinned back. "So, did you get Jasper straightened out this morning?" Bella asked as the waiter came over to take their lunch orders.

Alice sighed. "I released an apology statement from him and talked to the other guy's lawyer. Jasper's going to end up paying a lot of money but at least it will make it go away."

Bella nodded and took a drink of her water. "I don't know how you do it Alice," she said, shaking her head a little. "You know, with all the shit Jasper has been up to lately, Edward's worried about him."

"I know," Alice said. "I'm not sure what's going on with Jasper lately," she said softly. While Jasper had always been the "bad boy" of the group, he certainly hadn't gotten into this much trouble in the past. Lately, he was spiraling out of control and Alice didn't know what else she could do.

"I still blame Maria," Bella said as the waiter brought over their food. "I never liked her."

Alice's eyes narrowed. Maria was a young, beautifully exotic actress who Jasper had dated for awhile. Maria was the stereotypical young Hollywood starlet though—her life was full of clubs and alcohol and drugs and stupid stunts that she was lucky hadn't landed her in jail yet. Bella did have a point; Jasper's increasingly dangerous behavior had worsened when he started dating Maria last year.

"He broke up with Maria though," Alice pointed out, taking a bite of her sandwich. "He was with some model last night. I don't even know her name."

"Alice how many times has Jasper broken up with Maria?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Alice made a face. Bella was right again. Jasper and Maria were the definition of on-again, off-again. "I just don't know what else I can do," Alice said with a shrug.

"Jasper's always listened to you," Bella said. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Edward always says Jasper's got a soft spot for you," Alice nodded along with Bella's words, wishing that she was feeling the same kind of confidence in her sway over Jasper as Bella was.

"So what about Edward?" Alice asked, changing the subject. "How's that going?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's clueless, as always," Bella said. "I'm pretty sure he's in love with his piano."

Alice laughed softly. "I'm serious," Bella said. "I'm about to give up on Edward Cullen and go crawling back to Jacob."

"Bella," Alice said, shaking her head. "Someday my rather dense cousin is going to realize how amazing you are. Trust me, I know," Alice said, smiling at her friend.

"Well, I hope someday is soon," Bella replied. "It's getting awfully boring waiting around for Edward Cullen."

Alice laughed again, thinking to herself that maybe having an asshole for a client wasn't so bad—at least Alice wasn't in love with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter 2 will be up next Monday! Thanks for reading.


	2. Undertow

**A/N: **Chap. 2! Almost forgot about today being Monday. The song for this chapter is "Undertow" by Timbaland w/The Fray. As always, go tell luckyj525 that she rocks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada. Stephenie Meyer owns all.

* * *

_"I don't wanna talk now_

_I don't wanna hear you scream no more_

_Want somebody to save me_

_Everything I do feels like its wrong_

_All we do is fall down_

_Even though we try to stay afloat…"_

It was late that night when Alice's phone rang, pulling her from a deep sleep. She muttered a curse under her breath and glanced at the clock. 2:00AM. Groaning, Alice flipped on the light, wincing a little under the harsh glare as she reached for her phone.

"Hello?" Alice mumbled, forgetting to even look at the screen to see whose number it was.

"Alice," a familiar male voice hissed. "I'm done with him."

"Edward," Alice said, rubbing her eyes. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"We were supposed to record tonight, Alice," Edward said, his voice full of anger. "And he shows up blitzed out of his mind," Edward continued. "And we've put up with a lot of his bullshit but this, this is too much."

"Jasper," Alice said, suddenly realizing whom Edward was talking about.

"Yes, Jasper," Edward sneered. "First we wait fucking hours for him and then he comes in like this. And he puked all over my piano."

Alice sighed. "Where are you?" she asked. "Your place?"

"Yes," Edward said. "I'm sorry to pull you into this Alice but he can't stay here. I might kill him. I tried calling Rosalie but she didn't answer. Probably saw it was me and turned her phone off or something."

"I'll be right there," Alice said, getting out of bed and throwing some clothes on. She drove quickly through the darkened streets of LA to Edward's house and pulled into the long driveway.

Alice made her way to the front door, marveling as she always did over the extravagance of Edward's home. She knocked on the door and Edward pulled it open a minute later.

"He's passed out downstairs," Edward said grouchily. "Garrett and Seth already took off. We got nothing done tonight."

Alice followed Edward through the house and to the basement, which had been converted into a music room. Jasper was on the couch fast asleep. For a moment, Alice paused and watched him, not sure what to do next.

"He's different, Alice," Edward said softly and Alice could hear the sadness in his voice. "When we were younger, he was all about the music. But now, he doesn't care about any of it." Edward glanced at Alice. "I'm sorry to call you but I didn't know who else to call. He's burned most of his bridges."

Alice nodded. "It's alright, Edward," she said. She went over to Jasper and shook his shoulder roughly. "Jasper, wake up," Alice said.

Jasper stirred and his eyes fluttered opened. "Al," he said, grinning when he saw Alice. "What are you doing here?"

"Picking you up," Alice said, tugging on Jasper's arm until he was sitting up. "Come on, we have to go."

Jasper stood up shakily, stumbling a little as he leaned against Alice. "Edward," Jasper said, glancing over at the piano. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are," Edward muttered.

Alice began to steer Jasper towards the stairs and Edward hurried over to help her. "Edward," Jasper slurred as they made their way slowly up the stairs. "Alice is here."

"I know," Edward said tersely. "I called her."

"Alice always takes care of me," Jasper said, smiling down at Alice.

"She does," Edward agreed, helping Alice get Jasper into the car. "Thanks, Alice," Edward said, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

Alice nodded and got into the driver's side, pulling away from Edward's house and back towards her own apartment. It was closer than Jasper's house and who knew where his keys were or if he even had them with him and Alice was too tired to mess around trying to find them.

Jasper leaned across the seat, his head in Alice's lap. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Alice asked, pushing at his head.

"Al," Jasper said softly, breathing in deeply. "I screwed up big time."

"I know," Alice said.

"I just, I don't know who I'm supposed to be any more," Jasper muttered before he drifted off to sleep again. Alice glanced down at his head in her lap and reached out tentatively, running her hand through his blonde curls for a moment. He looked so sad that Alice found herself feeling a little sorry for him.

When they got back to Alice's apartment, Alice woke Jasper up and half-dragged him up to her apartment. They walked in the door and Jasper staggered for a minute, looking around. "This is your place, Al?" he asked.

"It's Alice," Alice said through clenched teeth. "And yes, yes it is."

Before she could say anything else, Jasper was wandering towards her bedroom. "Hey, where are you going?" Alice asked, following after him.

When she caught up with Jasper, he had stripped his t-shirt and his jeans off and was down to just his boxers. "No, Jasper, you're sleeping on the couch," Alice said, even as Jasper climbed into her bed.

"Come on, Al," Jasper said, hiccupping a little. "I mean Alice," he corrected himself. "I'm too tall for a couch. I just need to sleep a little and then I'll feel better."

"You aren't sleeping in my bed, Jasper," Alice said, walking around to the side of the bed and pulling on Jasper's arm.

"There's room for you too," Jasper muttered. "I'll be the perfect gentleman, I swear. Jasper looked up at Alice and smiled sadly. "I don't deserve you Alice," he said, rolling over and falling into a deep sleep once again.

"Fuck," Alice mumbled, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. She certainly did not want Jasper Hale in her bed, even though most women in the country would kill to be in the exact position Alice now found herself.

Alice went to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before she went back out to the bedroom, eyeing Jasper carefully. Sighing, she climbed into bed and pulled the blankets around her, keeping as far away from Jasper as possible.

Alice closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to calm her mind enough to sleep. But as much as Alice hated to admit it, having Jasper Hale in her bed was distracting. She rolled over and watched him sleep for a moment. He looked restless and anxious even in his sleep, his forehead creased with worry. Alice's eyes traveled across his chest, taking in the faint jagged scars Alice knew had been caused a few months ago when Jasper had crashed his motorcycle into a guardrail along the highway.

Alice had known Jasper for a long time and she had watched as he sank deeper and deeper into some kind of hole where no one could reach him. Jasper had always been a bit of a badass, the troublemaker of their teenager boy band. But now, it was more than silly teenage rebellion.

Jasper mumbled something in his sleep and his face relaxed and Alice could see a glimpse of the boy he had once been; the boy whose face had plastered Alice's walls as a teenager. When she was 15, the idea of having Jasper Hale in her bed would have been something that only happened in her wildest fantasies. Back then, when Jasper and Edward would visit the Cullen home, Alice would be reduced to nothing more than a giggling, speechless teenage girl in Jasper's presence. Back then, she was just Edward's little cousin and she had desperately wanted Jasper to see her as something, anything more than that.

He certainly saw her as more than that now. But still, Alice wasn't sure if it was exactly what she wanted. She was getting tired of cleaning up Jasper's messes. Sighing Alice rolled over and turned away from Jasper, closing her eyes once again and willing sleep to wash over her.

* * *

Alice's alarm clock woke her early the next morning, jarring her from a restless sleep. She fumbled for it as she felt the body next to her stir as well, muttering a curse as the noise continued to blare through the room.

"Fuck, turn it off," Jasper muttered and the events of last night came rushing back to her. Alice sat up and leaned over Jasper, remembering that the alarm was on the side of the bed where Jasper currently slept and flipped the switch to off.

"Thank God," Jasper said. He opened his eyes slowly and looked over at Alice. For a moment, he grinned and then he sat up hurriedly, pulling the sheets around him. "Al?" he asked. "What happened? Why are you here? Did we…?" Jasper sputtered, his eyes traveling wildly around the room. "Please tell me we didn't have sex."

Alice glared at Jasper. She got out of bed and crossed her arms angrily. "We didn't have sex, Jasper," she said. "You got drunk and pissed off all your friends and I had to come get you," Alice said, stomping towards the bathroom.

"It's nice to know that the idea of sleeping with me terrifies you so much though," Alice said, her voice clipped.

"Al, that's not what I meant," Jasper quickly backtracked.

"I'm going for a run," Alice said, going into the bathroom and quickly changing clothes. "You should be gone when I get back," Alice said, yanking on her running shoes and storming out of the apartment.

"Shit," Jasper muttered, hitting his hand hard against the mattress. The last thing he had wanted to do was to piss off Alice, the one person who was still on his side, and yet he had somehow managed to do just that.

Jasper lay in Alice's bed for a moment, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Alice. He groaned as his cell phone began to ring and he found it on the bedside table. Glancing down at the small screen, he made a face when he saw his sister's name. He thought about not answering but he knew she'd just keep calling.

"What Rose?" Jasper said into the phone.

"Good morning to you," Rosalie answered. "Alice is right, you are grouchy this morning."

"Alice?" Jasper asked. "You talked to Alice?"

"Yes," Rosalie said. "I don't know how you managed to piss her off already this morning but she's not happy with you."

"I know," Jasper said softly.

"Listen," Rosalie continued. "You and I are having lunch. Go home and clean yourself up and meet me at that one place downtown, okay? Noon?"

Jasper sighed. "Okay," he agreed. He hung up the phone and climbed out of Alice's bed, rubbing his forehead. He found his discarded shirt on the floor and he tugged it on. He glanced around Alice's bedroom, smiling to himself. The Alice he knew was organized and efficient; her office was neat and everything had its place. Her bedroom was different. Clothes spilled from the closet and a few things had been discarded in a chair in the corner.

Japer could clearly imagine Alice trying on several outfits before deciding on one in the morning. Random pairs of shoes were scattered around the room as well—as if Alice had slipped them off wherever she happened to be at the time and just left them. There was a stack of books next to the bed along with a stack of magazines. Jasper's eyes fell on the glasses sitting on the bedside table and he picked them up. He had no idea Alice wore glasses.

Deciding he didn't want Alice to catch him checking out her bedroom, Jasper went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face and borrowed some of Alice's toothpaste to give his teeth a quick finger brushing. Jasper walked back through Alice's apartment, smiling when he noticed that the small kitchen and living room were neat and put together, just like her office.

Jasper found a pad of paper sitting on the kitchen counter and he tore a piece off, scribbling a quick note to Alice and sticking it on the refrigerator before he headed to the lobby to get a cab.

* * *

Jasper slid into the seat across from Rosalie, keeping his sunglasses carefully over his eyes and wincing slightly when a car honked loudly on the street. "Did we have to sit outside, Rose?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie, his twin sister, raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Jasper. "It's too nice to be inside," she declared. "Besides, it's noon, you should be over the hangover by now."

Jasper shook his head—he knew Rosalie was making him suffer. "How's Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie smiled and Jasper knew it was genuine. His sister had always been gorgeous—with her perfect blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and perfectly proportioned body, Rosalie Hale was essentially a walking Barbie doll. When Jasper had become an overnight teen sensation, Rosalie had effortlessly waltzed into a modeling career that even now continued to thrive. Rosalie had always been independent, stubborn but years and years of men treating her like a piece of meat, undressing her with their eyes and trying desperately to get into her pants had turned Rosalie into someone hard, cold.

Then she met Emmett. Emmett played football in San Diego and Rosalie had assumed he was the same as every other hothead athlete she had met but Emmett had proven to be different. Emmett was sweet and attentive and he adored Rosalie. You couldn't help but like Emmett and Rosalie was happier than Jasper had ever seen her.

"He's good," Rosalie said. "He's in New York this week. I miss him," she admitted.

"I'm glad you're happy, Rose," Jasper said, smiling at his sister.

"Thanks," Rosalie said. "But we're not talking about Emmett and I," she said quickly. "We're supposed to talk about you and your fucking up of late."

Jasper laughed a little and they paused to order their lunch. Once the waiter left, Rosalie fixed Jasper with a knowing stare. "So," she asked. "What'd you say to piss Alice this morning?"

"Nothing," Jasper said quickly. "I woke up in her bed and I panicked, thought maybe we had, well, um, you know," Jasper said quickly. "And when she said we hadn't, I was relived and then she got pissed and left."

Rosalie laughed. "You're an idiot," she said, taking a sip of her drink. When Jasper gave her a confused look, Rosalie said. "Jasper, you were freaked out when you thought you had slept with Alice and relived when you found out you didn't. That doesn't do much for a girl's self-esteem, you know."

Comprehension dawned on Jasper. "But it's Alice," he said. "I just meant, I didn't want her to be one of my drunken hook-up girls, you know?" Jasper said.

"I know," Rosalie said. "But you do realize you managed to piss off your best friends and the one person whose job it is to make you look good all in one night, right?"

"Yeah," Jasper muttered. "Edward totally overreacted though," Jasper said quickly. "He always does."

"You know I've never liked Edward," Rosalie said. "But I have to say I'm on his side this time."

Jasper rolled his eyes and Rosalie continued. "Jasper, there was a time when it you wouldn't let anything interfere with your music. What happened?"

"I don't know," Jasper muttered, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want to talk to Rosalie about any of this.

"Jazz," Rosalie said. "You really aren't going to tell me what's bothering you? Why you're suddenly going out every night, drinking until you pass out, getting into fights? Smashing your motorcycle into guardrails?"

Jasper looked up sharply. "That was an accident, Rose," Jasper said.

"I know," Rosalie answered. "I'm just worried about you Jasper. I know what it's like to lose yourself. Remember?"

Jasper sighed. Of course he remembered. Rosalie had dated a string of jerks before she met Emmett, the worst being an older movie producer named Royce King. Royce had destroyed the little self-confidence Rosalie had left until she had showed up at Jasper's house one night, crying about how she'd never be good enough and none of it was worth it any more.

Emmett had turned out to be everything Rosalie needed and he brought back the confident, self-assured sister Jasper loved. And that's what Jasper wanted—someone who instinctively understood him and could help him out of this dark hole that his life had become. He knew the Hollywood bimbos he was currently making his way through weren't going to do that for him but Jasper didn't know where else to look for the kind of relationship that he really wanted.

Rosalie was still staring intently at him and Jasper leaned back in his chair. "I don't know, Rose," Jasper admitted. "I just, I feel off lately. Like I don't know who I am or what I'm supposed to be doing. "

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. "I miss how it was in the beginning—when we were kids and we'd just mess around and play and sing and write. And now there's just so much pressure all the time. I hate it," Jasper said.

"Maybe that means it's time to quit?" Rosalie said with a small shrug. "There's no point in doing something if you don't love it any more."

Jasper shook his head. "I want to love it," he said. "I have to figure out how to love it again."

Rosalie smiled at Jasper. "You will," she told him firmly and Jasper wished he could believe her.

* * *

Alice was sweaty and tired when she got back to her apartment after her run. She paused just inside the door and listened for a moment. When all she heard was silence, she knew that Jasper must have listened to her and left.

Alice wasn't sure why she had gotten so upset with him that morning. Sure, it wasn't wonderful for someone to freak out at the thought of having sex with you. But still, Alice usually didn't let things like that bother her too much. She told herself that she was just tired and annoyed over having to pick up a drunk Jasper at two in the morning.

Alice walked to her fridge to get a bottle of water and saw the note stuck to the door. She pulled it off and read in Jasper's scrawled writing—

_Alice,_

_I'm sorry about last night and this morning. I know I'm a pain in the ass to deal with and yet for some reason you're always saving me. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I like having you on my side._

_See you later,_

_Jasper _

Alice ran her hand over the messy handwriting. She couldn't really ever stay mad at Jasper. Even when Alice had been a teenager and the mere sight of Jasper had turned her into a mute idiot, she had always found him to be rather sweet. While most of her friends had lusted after the gorgeous Edward, Alice had always been drawn to Jasper. Of course, Edward was her cousin and all but still, there was something about Jasper Alice had always found appealing.

Alice set the note down on the counter and walked into her bedroom, stripping off her sweaty clothes. She paused for a moment and breathed in deeply. Her bedroom smelt like Jasper. Alice bit her lip, the thought making her oddly happy as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower.


	3. Let That Be Enough

**A/N: **So, I'm cutting it close with this Monday posting thing. Thanks for the reminders. I got distracted reading real books. Who would have thought? Anyway, here it is, chapter 3. As always, luckyj525 rocks. For reals. The song is "Let That Be Enough" by Switchfoot and it's amazing. Go listen on my profile page.

To morerokk12: My Ashley/Jackson stories are on my LJ page but I friend locked them. Add me as a friend and you can still read them. You have the PM feature disabled on here so I couldn't respond to your message :)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer has it all.

* * *

_"I wish I had what I needed_

_To be on my own_

_Cause I feel so defeated and I'm feeling alone_

_And it all seems so helpless_

_And I have no plans_

_I'm a plane in the sunset with nowhere to land…"_

It was mid-afternoon when Jessica knocked on Alice's door to tell her Edward had stopped to see her. Alice looked up as her cousin entered the room and sank into one of the chairs in front of Alice's desk.

"Hi Alice," Edward said, smiling a little.

"Edward," Alice answered. "Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to apologize for dumping Jasper on you last night," Edward said, somewhat sheepishly. "I shouldn't have called you in the middle of the night like that just because I didn't want to deal with him," Edward said.

Alice shrugged. "It's alright," she said. "I didn't mind."

"How was he this morning?" Edward asked.

"Hung over," Alice answered, leaving out the part about Jasper sleeping in her bed and his reaction that morning. "I went running and he was gone when I got back. I think he had lunch with Rose."

"Well maybe she can talk some sense into him," Edward muttered. "I just don't know what to do any more, Alice," Edward said. "It's like he doesn't care about anything any more."

"I know," Alice said softly. She knew Edward was right—in the past, Jasper had his fair share of drunken nights out and Alice knew his bedroom basically had a revolving door. And there was that one incident from when Jasper was 18 and had gotten caught with pot. But for the most part, it had all been harmless and had never extended much beyond typical growing up experiences. Now, though, anyone could see that Jasper was a little lost.

"I have to think about what's best for the band Alice," Edward said. "If he keeps messing up when we're supposed to be working, I don't know how much more of that we can stand. It's not fair to Seth, Garrett, and I."

"I know," Alice said again, nodding slowly. Alice had a feeling this was coming. Edward had always been a serious musician and he had already put up with quite a lot from Jasper. "I'll talk to him but I don't really know how much good it'll do," Alice told Edward.

"If anyone can convince him to turn himself around, it'll be you, Alice," Edward said and Alice smiled slightly. Why everyone seemed to think she had some hold over Jasper, she wasn't sure.

"Oh, Alice, Esme wants to know if we'll both be home for Thanksgiving in a few weeks?" Edward asked, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, I was planning on it," Alice said, nodding. "I can have Jessica get us plane tickets booked?" Alice asked.

"That'd be great," Edward said. "You know, you should bring Jasper along as well. Esme and Carlisle are always asking about him. It might be good for him to get away for a few days."

"You're right," Alice said. "But I'm sure he's planning on spending time with Rose."

Edward shrugged. "See if Rose and Emmett want to come too," Edward suggested. "It would be like old times."

Alice cocked her head. When she had been a teenager, Edward had usually tried to make it home for holidays and he almost always brought Jasper with him. Jasper and Rosalie's parents had divorced when they were young and their mother had remarried a rich business man and spent most of her holidays in some exotic location and their father had always been a bit distant and so Jasper and Rosalie had both often ended up at Cullen family holidays. If Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all came to Seattle for Christmas, it would be just like old times.

"You should invite Bella," Alice said, grinning at Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his face slightly nervous all of the sudden. "You don't think she has plans?"

Alice shrugged. "Well, I'm sure she'll want to go see Charlie in Forks but she'll have to fly in and out of Seattle you know," Alice pointed out. "I just think it'd be nice to invite her too."

"Yes, right," Edward said. "I'll, um, I'll ask her," Edward said, his usual smooth demeanor slightly shaken. "I'll ask Bella," he repeated.

Alice smiled as Edward moved towards the door. Alice stepped out from behind her desk and gave Edward a quick hug. "I'll see you later," she told him.

"Yeah, see ya, Alice," Edward said. "And thanks."

* * *

That night, the knocking at the front door to her apartment surprised Alice. She wasn't expecting anyone. She stood up from the couch, leaving the various work she was doing strewn about the living room and pulled the door open.

Jasper stood there, grinning at her. "Hi Al," he said, holding up a bag that smelled a lot like Chinese. "I brought you dinner."

"Why?" Alice asked, feeling suddenly self-conscious that she was currently dressed in a pair of men's boxers and a skimpy tank top.

"It's my peace offering," Jasper said. "I was going to cook you dinner or something but then I remembered I can't cook so I brought food instead."

"I wanted to apologize for last night," Jasper continued. "For all the shit you've had to deal with lately actually. I don't deserve you."

Alice bit her lip. "What did you bring?" she asked, nodding towards the bag.

Jasper grinned. "All the best," he said. "Crab rangoon, veggie egg rolls, that disgusting spicy stuff you love."

Alice found herself smiling back and opening the door wider so Jasper could come in.

"Christ Al, do you ever stop working?" Jasper asked, nodding towards the stacks of files Alice had in the living room.

"Well, I have this one asshole client who keeps me running around like crazy all the time," Alice said, reaching to get plates from her cupboard.

"Hmm, sounds like a jerk," Jasper said, grinning a little at Alice as he set the cartons of food on her counter.

"He has a few good qualities," Alice said, pulling silverware from the drawer and loading a plate with rice and noodles and vegetables. Jasper followed her lead and Alice pulled open the fridge. "Something to drink?" she asked him.

"Um, what are you having?" Jasper asked.

Alice rolled her eyes and pulled out two beers, handing one to Jasper. "Alice Brandon drinks beer?" Jasper asked in a fake incredulous voice as he followed Alice to the living room where they both settled onto the couch.

"Shut up," Alice said, shaking her head. "I'm pretty sure you gave me my first beer if I remember correctly."

Jasper laughed. "Oh right," he said. "I do remember that night." He grinned at Alice who couldn't help but grin back. She had been 16 at the time and Jasper and Edward had been home for Christmas. Jasper and Edward had both recently turned 21 and although Alice knew they both had been drinking for a long time, they had made a big deal about going to pick up beer and wine for Christmas dinner that night.

After Carlisle and Esme had gone to bed, Edward and Jasper had stayed up talking and when Alice wandered downstairs much later, unable to sleep, she had found Jasper sitting on the couch in the living room, softly playing the guitar.

"Hey Al," Jasper had said, smiling at her when he saw her at the foot of the stairs. "What are you doing up?"

Back then, Alice never corrected him when he called her Al. She had actually loved the fact that Jasper had his own special nickname for her. "Um, I, I couldn't sleep," Alice had stammered, being around Jasper making her feel as nervous as always.

"Me either," Jasper answered softly. He nodded to the couch and Alice sat tentatively next to him. Grinning, Jasper handed her a bottle of beer.

Alice looked at it warily. "It's alright, I won't tell," Jasper said, grinning again and Alice had reached for the bottle, her fingers brushing lightly against his. She watched as Jasper took a long drink from his own bottle and she copied his action. The liquid burned down her throat and Alice coughed violently after she swallowed, making a disgusted face.

Jasper laughed softly. "It's an acquired taste," he told her, laughing as he took another drink.

"It wasn't that bad," Alice said, trying to take another sip but unable to keep the grimace off her face.

"You don't have to drink it Al," Jasper told her. "It's probably better if you don't, actually. Carlisle and Esme would kill me if you were hung over on Christmas," Jasper said, winking at her.

Alice nodded and set the bottle down on the table. They hadn't talked much after that; Jasper had kept playing softly and Alice had been content just sitting next to him, listening.

"If I recall, you didn't much care for beer then," Jasper said, laughing.

"I've grown up since then," Alice answered, taking a bite of her food.

"Yes, yes you have," Jasper said softly and there was something about the way he looked at her that made Alice shift slightly on the couch.

"Um, you know, Edward and I were just talking about Thanksgiving plans today," Alice said, changing the subject quickly. "He thought maybe you'd like to come home with us?"

"Really?" Jasper asked. "I'm surprised he'd invite me after last night."

"You've been best friends for a long time, Jasper," Alice said. "Edward's not going to forget that over one little fight." Alice didn't have the heart to tell Jasper what Edward had said earlier about the best interests of the band.

"Well, Esme is the best cook I've ever met," Jasper mused. "It's hard to turn down a holiday meal from her. I think Rose had mentioned doing something though."

"Rose and Emmett are invited as well, of course," Alice said. "And I think Edward's going to ask Bella if she wants to come too."

"I'm sure that will be nice and awkward," Jasper said, shaking his head. "I can't believe Edward hasn't realized Bella's in love with him yet."

"How do you know Bella's in love with Edward?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Everyone knows that," Jasper said shrugging. "Everyone but Edward."

Alice laughed. "So you'll come with us then?" she asked, suddenly finding herself really wanting Jasper to be there.

"Sure," Jasper answered. "I don't see why not."

"Good," Alice said, taking another bit of her food.

Jasper reached for the remote and turned on Alice's TV. "Now, we need something really trashy to watch I think," Jasper said. Alice laughed again and Jasper flipped through the channels before settling on a reality TV show chronicling the exploits of a certain young Hollywood star Jasper had once hooked up with.

Alice wasn't exactly sure what happened after that—she knew her and Jasper had finished off the Chinese food as well as a couple beers a piece and the next thing Alice knew, she had the strange sensation of being carried.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and looked up, finding herself in Jasper's arms. "Jasper," she muttered.

"Hey, it's okay Al, you fell asleep," Jasper told her, carrying her to the bedroom. "We both did," he explained. "And it's late and I was just going to put you to bed."

Alice nodded against his chest, thinking that she should really tell Jasper to put her down, that she was perfectly capable of walking to the bedroom by herself. But it was nice to be taken care of for once, it was nice to be snuggled close to Jasper's chest, so close Alice could hear his heart beating against her ear.

She closed her eyes again as Jasper placed her gently under the blankets on her bed. She felt Jasper pull the covers around her and brush her hair away from her forehead before bending over to kiss her cheek.

"Jasper," Alice said again, opening her eyes and reaching for his hand. "This was nice," she told him. "Hanging out with you, I mean. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Jasper agreed. "See, I'm not always a screw up."

"I've never thought you were a screw up, Jasper," Alice said seriously.

Jasper shifted uncomfortably and his eyes darkened slightly. "I should go," he told her. "Good night Alice," Jasper said softly and then he was gone, leaving Alice with the memory of waking up in Jasper's arms.


	4. Home

**A/N: **I decided not to wait until Monday to post this chapter. I'll probably still post one Monday though. I kind of want to be done so I don't have to keep reminding myself to post! Anyway, here you go, chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight related. The Foo Fighters own "Home". It's a beautiful song and you can find a link on my profile page if you're interested in listening.

* * *

_"Echoes and silence_

_Patience and grace_

_All of these moments_

_I'll never replace_

_No fear of my heart_

_Absence of faith_

_All I want is to be home…"_

"I love coming home for holidays," Alice said, smiling happily as her, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie climbed out of the rental car.

"Who wouldn't love coming here?" Rosalie asked, glancing up at the large, grand house that stood in front of them. Despite the house's rather ornate and almost dignified look, it still managed to project a feeling of warmth and love. "I love this place too and it's not even my family."

Alice smiled and linked arms with Rose. "You know it might as well be," she said and Rosalie smiled.

Edward and Bella pulled into the driveway behind them then and when Bella stepped out of the car, Alice raised her eyebrows, silently asking how the car ride had been.

Bella shrugged a little and Alice frowned. Her cousin, for all his charming, smooth behavior and incredible good looks, became a stammering, nervous fool around Bella. And Bella wasn't much better around Edward.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward gathered all the bags as the three girls hurried to the front door and into the house.

"Esme?" Alice called out, taking off her coat and smiling at the smell of good food wafting down the hallway.

"In the kitchen!" Esme called back and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie walked further into the house, stopping when they got to the kitchen.

"You made it," Esme said, smiling at the girls and leaving whatever was on the stove to come over and hug all three young women tightly. "It's so good to see you all," she said, stopping at Alice for a moment to kiss her cheek lightly.

"Thanks for letting us crash your Thanksgiving," Bella said, sliding into a chair at the counter.

"You know we love having you all here," Esme said. "Is Charlie still planning to stop by?"

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "He'll be here tomorrow."

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett entered the kitchen then and Esme turned her attention to the boys.

"Hi Mom," Edward said, hugging his mother who kissed his cheek.

"Hi Edward," Esme said. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Edward said, moving over to the stove to inspect whatever Esme was cooking.

"Emmett, I'm glad you could make it," Esme said, hugging Emmett as well. "No game tomorrow?"

"Nope," Emmett said, shaking his head. "Which I'm very thankful for because I'd much rather eat than play football on Thanksgiving."

Esme laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You'd always rather eat than do anything," Rosalie said.

Emmett shrugged. "Now if only you could learn how to cook," he said, wincing when Rosalie smacked him on the shoulder.

Esme hurried over the hug Jasper next. "Jasper, this hair," Esme said, reaching up to mess with Jasper's shaggy curls. "It's getting longer and longer. You need a haircut."

"See, I told you," Alice said, reaching for a spaghetti noodle from the pot on the stove.

"It's all part of his rock star image," Edward said, laughing a little.

"Well, I just think you'd look so much cuter with your hair just a bit shorter," Esme said, shooing Alice away from the stove.

Jasper ducked his head away from Esme. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered, smiling a little and kissing Esme's cheek.

"Now, dinner will be ready soon and Carlisle should be here any minute," Esme said, going back to the stove.

"Can we help with anything Esme?" Bella asked.

"Um, the table still needs to be set and Edward if you could go down and bring up a few bottles of wine, that would be great," Esme answered.

Edward nodded and Alice pushed Bella towards him. "Why don't you help him Bella?" she said. "Jasper and I will set the table."

"Um, okay," Bella said, making a face at Alice's thinly veiled attempt to force her and Edward together.

Alice handed Jasper a stack of plates and they quietly set the table. When Alice went to the kitchen to get silverware and came back, Jasper was staring at his reflection in the china cabinet glass.

Alice laughed and Jasper turned quickly to face her. "Does my hair look that bad?" he asked, running a hand through the curls.

"It's fine Jasper," Alice said, still laughing as Jasper helped her place silverware around the table.

"Are you sure?" he asked, glancing over at the china cabinet again.

"Quite being such a pansy," Emmett said, coming into the dining room with glasses.

"Shut up," Jasper said, flipping Emmett off.

"I saw that Jasper," a male voice said and Alice turned to find Carlisle in the doorway, an amused expression on his face.

"Sorry, sir," Jasper muttered as Emmett covered his laugh with a cough.

"Jasper, how many years have you been coming over here?" Carlisle asked, stepping into the dining room. "It's Carlisle."

Jasper nodded and Carlisle went over to hug Alice. "Hi Alice," he said. "How are you?"

"Good," Alice answered, grinning at her uncle. She had always liked Carlisle and he had been amazingly kind to her in the years she had lived with him and Esme.

"Jasper, Emmett," Carlisle said, smiling at both the guys. "You're both well?"

Jasper and Emmett both nodded as Edward and Bella appeared, both carrying two bottles of wine, and Esme and Rosalie walked in carrying plates of food.

"It smells great, Esme," Emmett said, taking one of the heavier plates from her and setting it down in the middle of the table.

The others settled around the table and soon they all had full plates and full glasses. Alice had somehow ended up next to Jasper and she found herself watching him closely as he talked and laughed with everyone.

He seemed different, more relaxed here at Carlisle and Esme's house. He teased Edward and laughed with Rosalie and seemed more like the Jasper Alice had always known. He glanced over at her and winked and Alice smiled back, taking a long sip of wine and feeling her cheeks start to flush slightly from the alcohol.

Alice loved LA and loved her job and her life there but sometimes she missed this, missed that feeling of home that only came from the place where you had spent your childhood.

They all relaxed at the table, even after their plates had long been empty, drinking wine and talking. Alice was pleased to note that Edward and Bella seemed to be enjoying each other's company at the other end of the table and Edward had even put his arm across the back of Bella's chair, his hand twitching every now and then with a subconscious desire to touch Bella's hair.

At a lull in the conversation, Rosalie glanced at Emmett and straightened ever so slightly in her chair. "Emmett and I have some news," Rosalie said, grinning.

Jasper stiffened slightly next to Alice as everyone looked towards Rosalie. "Emmett and I are going to have a baby," Rosalie announced, her grin widening.

For a moment, Rosalie's announcement was met with silence and then, everyone seemed to talk at once. There were shouts of congratulations and Bella, Alice, and Esme all got up to try to hug Rosalie at the same time.

"What? How?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. "When did this happen? Why haven't we read about it on the cover of US Weekly?" Alice placed her hand on Rosalie's still flat stomach. "No baby bump?" she asked.

Rosalie laughed. "We just found out last week," Rosalie explained. "We obviously want to keep it quiet as long as possible but we thought we'd tell all of you with us all together this weekend."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Alice said, smiling and hugging Emmett.

"Thanks Alice," Emmett said and Alice watched as he reached for Rosalie's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I couldn't be happier."

"Oh Rose, I hope you know I'm planning to spoil this child more than anything," Esme gushed, wiping at her eyes a little.

Rosalie laughed. "We wouldn't expect anything less," she said.

Alice glanced over at Jasper who was frowning at the table. "Jasper, you're going to be an uncle," Alice whispered to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Jasper looked over at Rosalie as if he hadn't even heard Alice. "Rose, you can't be pregnant," Jasper said. "It's not possible."

Rosalie's smile faded slightly. "That's what we thought but I guess the doctors were wrong," Rosalie said.

Alice looked carefully at Jasper who looked almost upset. Alice knew that Rosalie had been told a long time ago children would never be possible for her and she couldn't understand why Jasper wasn't excited for his sister.

"You son of a bitch, you knocked up my sister," Jasper muttered darkly, his eyes flashing to Emmett as he stood up quickly.

"Jasper," Alice, Edward, and Rosalie all said at the same time as Jasper leaned across the table towards Emmett.

"Jasper, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rosalie snapped, standing up as well. "You can't even pretend to be happy for us?"

Alice tentatively put a hand on Jasper's arm and he glanced down at the spot where she was touching him, seeming to relax slightly.

"I'm, I'm sorry," Jasper said softly, sinking back into his chair. "I am happy for you Rose," Jasper said, looking over at his sister again. "I'm sorry."

Rosalie glared at her brother. "Jasper, you know I love her," Emmett said softly. "We're going to get married," he said. "We were just as surprised about this as you."

Jasper nodded. "I know," he said. "I'm sorry," he said again.

An awkward silence filled the room and Esme stood up quickly. "Well, I think good news like this deserves some dessert," she said, hurrying into the kitchen and returning shortly with two pies.

"When are you due Rose?" Bella asked as Esme began to pass around dessert plates.

Rosalie tore her eyes away from Jasper. "Not until the spring," Rosalie answered.

"I hope whatever doctor you're seeing is a good one," Carlisle said. "I could check him out you know."

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks Carlisle," she said. "But she's fabulous. Emmett did all this research and is making sure we do everything right."

Emmett shrugged. "This is my kid we're talking about," he said, putting his hand on Rosalie's stomach. "I'm not taking any chances."

Alice grinned. "This is so exciting," she gushed. "I just can't believe it."

"I know," Rosalie said. "Trust me, I know."

Rosalie's smile continued to grow as talk of the baby filled the dining room table. Slowly, they moved to the living room, Edward and Bella helping to clean off the table and do the dishes as Esme fussed over Rosalie.

Alice noticed that Jasper had slipped out the back door to the deck and she quietly followed after him. Jasper looked up when he heard Alice come through the door and he smiled slightly.

"Coming out here to chastise me for being a terrible brother?" Jasper asked, leaning against the railing on the deck and taking a long drag from the cigarette he had.

Alice shook her head and hopped onto the railing, sitting next where Jasper was leaning. "Nope, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Alice said.

Jasper sighed. "I feel like an ass but that's nothing new," Jasper muttered.

"You should feel like an ass," Alice told him. "And you should stop this," Alice said, taking the cigarette away from Jasper. "I don't want you to die of lung cancer or anything."

"Alice," Jasper started and then he shook his head.

"What?" Alice asked. "What's going on Jasper?"

"Nothing," Jasper said, looking up at the sky. "They're just so young. And Emmett's a big-shot football player and Rosalie is so self-absorbed, how are they going to take care of a baby?"

"Jasper Hale," Alice said sternly. "This is all your sister has ever wanted and she always thought she couldn't have it. How can you even ask that?"

"I'm sorry, Alice," Jasper said. "It's just, uh, never mind," Jasper said, turning back towards the door.

Alice hopped off the railing and reached for Jasper's hand. "Someday you're going to tell me what's got you so mixed up," Alice said.

"I don't deserve you Al," Jasper said in return.

Alice didn't correct him on her name. Jasper had said those words to her so often, it had almost become a joke between them but he looked so sad and so lost in the moment that Alice stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Jasper seemed surprised at first but he cautiously reached out and hugged Alice back. Alice seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. They held each other for a long moment and then Alice pulled away, smiling a little.

"Come on," she told Jasper, taking his hand. "Let's go talk about what an amazing uncle you're going to be."

Jasper laughed softly and followed Alice back into the house.

* * *

"Al, I need help," Jasper called down the hallway and Alice groaned slightly. She left the bathroom and made her way down to the room Jasper was staying in. He was standing in front of the mirror, holding a tie helplessly in his hands.

"Jasper, you really need to learn how to do this," Alice said, taking the tie from him and standing on her tiptoes.

"Why? That's what I have you for," Jasper said, giving Alice his rock-star grin as she called it.

Alice rolled her eyes and tied his tie. "At least you're in a better mood today," she observed, stepping back and looking Jasper up and down.

Jasper shrugged. He turned towards the mirror and made a face. "I've never understood this dressing up for holidays thing," he said.

"It's fun," Alice responded. "And Esme likes it."

Jasper nodded and turned around to face Alice. For a second, he stared at her. "Al, you look great," Jasper finally said and Alice thought there was something different about the way he was looking at her. It was the same look he had given her that night in her apartment and while it partially thrilled her, it also made her nervous.

"Thanks," Alice said softly.

"Alice! Can you come here for a second?" Bella's voice called from downstairs and Alice smiled.

"Yep, be right down!" she called back to Bella.

"Aren't you just Miss Popular?" Jasper teased, flashing Alice another grin.

"Go make sure your sister and Emmett know it's almost time to eat," Alice said, shoving Jasper towards Emmett and Rosalie's room.

"They're probably still asleep after all the sex last night," Jasper muttered. "Can you even have sex when you're pregnant? Is that safe?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Go," she said, sticking her tongue out at Jasper before she hurried downstairs.

Bella was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and she pulled Alice into the library. "I think your cousin is bipolar," Bella said in a frustrated tone.

Alice laughed. "Edward still not picking up your not so subtle hints?" Alice asked.

"Sometimes I think he gets it and then two seconds later he's back to pretending I don't exist," Bella said, flopping down into one of the chairs. "I should just go back to Jacob. At least Jacob wasn't such a moody girl."

Alice laughed again and pulled Bella up from the chair. "Bella I can assure you Edward likes you," Alice said. "The moodiness is just his screwed up way of showing it."

"Well, I'm getting impatient," Bella whined. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?" Bella said, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"You do not get to use that argument on me," Alice countered, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Bella sighed. "I'll see what I can do about Edward," Alice said. "You have to be patient for a little longer."

Before Bella could say anything the door to the library opened and Edward stood there. "Bella, Charlie's here," he said, smiling at Bella.

"Right, thanks," Bella said, following Edward out of the library. Alice followed behind them as well and soon they were all once again seated around the table, their plates full of food.

Jasper was being especially nice to Rosalie who Alice could tell was trying to stay mad but was too happy about the recent turn of events in her life to really stay angry. And Alice knew all too well that Jasper could be exceptionally charming when he wanted to be.

After making sure everyone had a plate full of food, Esme sat down as well and smiled at everyone. She lifted her wine glass and everyone followed her lead. "I just want to say I'm so happy to have you all here," Esme said. "Our house seems far too quiet without you all around."

They clinked glasses and quickly dug into the huge spread of food Esme had prepared. "You know, I just realized, I've spent more holidays here than I have anywhere else," Jasper said, glancing up thoughtfully.

"Well, you were rather young when you and Edward were off touring the world," Esme said. "We're just glad you boys always found some time to come home."

"Oh, the good old days of tour buses with your parents," Edward said, laughing a little.

"Someone had to keep you boys in line," Carlisle added in.

"And poor Alice used to be so jealous that she was stuck here," Esme said, smiling over at Alice. "She'd get so excited whenever Jasper and Edward came to visit."

"I think she was more excited about Jasper than me," Edward pointed out and Alice glared at him.

"Oh, that's right, she did have all those posters of Jasper covering every inch of her room," Esme said.

Alice's face flushed scarlet. Jasper raised his eyebrows at her across the table and Emmett laughed loudly. "You were a big fan of Jasper back in the day shortie?" Emmett asked.

Alice shrugged. "I didn't have posters covering ever inch of my room," she muttered.

"Yes, you did," Edward said.

"Well, clearly I should have been a Jacob Black fan since you both grew up to be such idiots," Alice snapped.

Jasper laughed. "That was a low blow Al," he said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Well, I had pictures of a certain supermodel covering my walls and look at how that worked out for me," Emmett said, grinning at Rosalie who leaned over and kissed him.

"You know, when Bells was a teenager, she had Edward's face on one wall and Jacob's on the other," Charlie added.

"Dad," Bella hissed, turning to glare at her father.

Edward frowned and Carlisle quickly changed the subject. Alice felt Jasper lean towards her and then he whispered, "Did you really have pictures of me covering your room?" he asked.

"No, not covering," Alice hissed back.

"I always knew you had good taste Al," Jasper whispered, winking at her. Alice shook her head and turned back to her food, wanting to forget the fact that Esme had just revealed a rather embarrassing secret Alice had worked hard to keep from Jasper for so many years.


	5. Walls

**A/N: **And we're back. Sorry it's been so long, the site hasn't been letting me update and I had some unexpected events come up this week but hopefully we're back on track now. This chapter is kind of short but I'll post Chap. 6 later tonight or tomorrow and then we'll be back with regular Monday updates.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit. The song is "Walls" by The Rocket Summer. Check it out on my profile page.

* * *

_"And you got nowhere else to go_

_And you're lost within your own home_

_And you're trying so hard to win_

_You keep trying, it's embarrassing_

_And how you don't even know,_

_But you know you're off the tracks_

_And how did you get in here?_

_Thinking how did I get in here?"_

* * *

Alice's phone rang in her office, startling her from her thoughts. "Yes?" Alice asked, waiting for Jessica to tell her who was on the other line.

"It's Edward," Jessica said. "He sounds pissed."

Alice sighed softly. They had been back in LA for a week since their Thanksgiving reprieve and Edward and Jasper had been at each other's throats the whole time. Alice didn't understand how they could be so okay with each other in Seattle and then go back to arguing and fighting the minute they got back to LA.

"Put him through," Alice said. "Hi Edward," Alice said when she knew Jessica had connected them.

"Alice," Edward said, his voice sounding annoyed. "He didn't show up."

Alice bit her lip. She knew the band was supposed to be recording today. They were supposed to be nearly done with their next album but they had fallen horribly behind, mostly because of Jasper's inability to show up for things or his obnoxious behavior when he did actually show up.

"Have you heard anything from him?" Edward asked, drawing Alice back to the problem at hand.

"No," Alice said. "Not in a few days actually. I'll try to call him."

"He'll probably answer for you," Edward grumbled. "Alice, I really don't know how much more of this we can take."

"I know, Edward," Alice said. "But it's Jasper. You can't just kick him out of the band."

There was a long pause before Edward said, "I'm going to New York next week. I'm meeting with a friend of Garrett's. Someone who would actually show up when we're supposed to record."

"Edward, don't make any decisions yet, okay?" Alice pleaded. "Please, just give it a little more time. Jasper is your best friend, you know."

"Fine," Edward grumbled. "But if it goes well in New York, I can't make any promises."

"I know," Alice said. "Let me at least call and find out where Jasper is and what happened," Alice said.

"I'm sure he'll have a great excuse for you," Edward said. "Call me later," he added before hanging up.

Alice leaned her head against her desk. She suddenly felt exhausted. There was a knock and then the door opened and Alice looked up as Bella walked in.

"Oh, does this mean you've heard?" Bella asked, sitting down across from Alice.

"Heard what? That Jasper didn't show up today?" Alice asked. "That Edward is pissed and meeting some other musician next week and wants to kick Jasper out of the band?"

"Um, well, that," Bella said, fidgeting nervously. "But you don't know why Jasper didn't show up today?"

"No," Alice said, shaking her head and sitting up straighter. "What do you know?" she asked.

"He got arrested last night," Bella said.

"Arrested?" Alice said. "What? How? What for?" she asked. "How come you know this and I don't?"

Bella sighed. "Drunk driving," Bella said. "Jacob and Jasper were both apparently at that new club last night and when Jacob left, he saw the whole thing happen. He called me this morning and told me about it."

"Shit," Alice muttered. "What am I going to do?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know," she said honestly. "Drunk driving is pretty serious."

"That stupid asshole," Alice said. "He could have killed himself. Or someone else. Why didn't he call me? He usually calls me about that kind of stuff."

Bella shrugged again. "I have to go get him," Alice said, gathering her things and standing up quickly. "Thanks Bella," Alice said as she hurried from her office.

* * *

When Alice got to the jail, she realized with a start that she knew nothing about getting someone out of jail. The police officer at the front desk looked over at her and raised his eyebrows. "Can I help you ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Jasper Hale," Alice said. "He apparently was arrested last night?"

"Oh the rock star," the police officer said, smiling a little. "Yeah, he's here. Who are you? His girlfriend?"

"No," Alice snapped. "What do I have to do to get him out of here?"

"His bail is $5,000," the officer said. "You pay that and he's free to go."

"$5,000?" Alice asked. "Really?"

"Apparently the rock star has some prior run ins with the law that make bail a bit more expensive than it typically is," the police officer smirked.

Sighing, Alice took her cell phone out of her pocket and walked away from the desk, dialing Rosalie's number.

"Alice, hi," Rosalie said, picking up after three rings. "What's up?"

"Um, can you get into Jasper's bank account?" Alice asked.

"His bank account?" Rosalie asked. "Why?"

"I need $5,000 to get him out of jail," Alice said, deciding it was best to just tell Rosalie the truth.

"Jail?" Rosalie screeched. "What happened?"

"Drunk driving," Alice said.

"Maybe you should just leave him there Alice," Rosalie said and Alice could hear the anger in her voice.

"I'm tempted to, trust me," Alice answered. "He's been here all night though so maybe that's enough."

Rosalie sighed. "I'll have Emmett bring the money over for you," Rosalie said. "And you tell that asshole brother of mine that he owes me big time."

"I will," Alice said, breathing a sigh of relief that Rosalie was going to help her. "Thanks Rose."

"I'm doing it for you Alice, not him," Rosalie said. "Tell him that."

Alice hung up the phone and settled into one of the chairs to wait for Emmett. She leaned back and closed her eyes. How was she ever going to get Jasper out of this mess? Maybe Rosalie was right and he didn't deserve to get out of it this time.

Alice wasn't sure how much time had passed before she heard Emmett's voice saying her name. She opened her eyes and tried to smile.

"So, Jasper fucked up again?" Emmett asked, handing Alice an envelope.

"Yeah," Alice said softly, standing up and taking the envelope. "Thanks for bringing this over," she said.

"No problem," Emmett said with a shrug. "You want me to wait around, beat the shit out of him when he gets out?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled softly. "That's okay, I think I can handle him," she said.

Emmett nodded and squeezed Alice's shoulder. "You're good stuff shortie," he said. "Keep us posted?"

Alice nodded and Emmett left. Alice walked back to the police officer and handed over the envelope of cash. "Here," she said. "That should be everything."

The police officer peered inside the envelope and then nodded. "Wait here," he said and he disappeared through a back door.

Alice waited a few moments and then Jasper appeared with the police officer. His face fell when he saw Alice. He looked awful—his clothes were matted and rumpled and his hair was a mess. And his eyes—his eyes seemed to look more lost every time Alice saw him.

"Al, I'm sorry," Jasper started to say but Alice shook her head. She was not in the mood for Jasper's apologies. The police officer handed a few forms to Jasper and showed him where to sign. Then he handed Jasper back the few items he had come in with the night before and nodded at Alice, signaling that it was okay for them to leave.

Jasper walked a few feet behind Alice and didn't speak as they got into her car. Alice sat in the driver's seat but didn't start the car.

After a long moment, she turned to face Jasper. "Jasper," she said softly, shaking her head.

"I know," Jasper replied. "I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Jasper," Alice said. "This is serious," Alice told him. "Do you have any idea what could have happened?"

"I know, it was stupid," Jasper said, his voice dull.

"You could have killed yourself, Jasper," Alice said. "Or even worse, you could have killed someone else. God damn it, Jasper, you can't keep making such stupid decisions," Alice yelled.

Jasper looked surprised at Alice's outburst. "Alice, I know," Jasper said softly. "I'm an idiot and I thought I was okay to drive but I wasn't."

Alice bit her lip and looked away from Jasper. She could feel her eyes filling with tears and she desperately tried to blink them away. The idea of losing Jasper, of something terrible happening to him, had Alice more rattled than she cared to admit.

"Alice," Jasper said, reaching out to touch her shoulder gently. "Are you, are you crying?" he asked.

"Edward's going to New York this week to talk to someone about replacing you in the band," Alice said, turning around to face him again. "You're going to end up throwing everything away."

Jasper looked up with a startled expression. "He can't," he said, shaking his head. "We started the band together, he can't just throw me out."

"He can," Alice responded. "You haven't exactly been interested in anything with the band lately anyway," Alice said. "Are you really that surprised?"

Jasper looked out the window and sighed. "He might as well kick me out," Jasper said. "It'd be quite fitting actually."

"Now would be a good time to tell me what's going on with you," Alice said, fighting the urge to reach for Jasper's hand.

Jasper shook his head. "Can we just go home?" he asked softly.

Alice started her car and they drove towards Jasper's house in silence. When she pulled into the driveway, Jasper started to get out of the car but Alice stopped him.

"Jasper, this has to stop," Alice said. "I'm worried about you."

"I know," Jasper said again. "I'm sorry you have to clean up my messes all the time."

Alice shook her head. "It's not that," she said. "I don't care about that. I'm just worried about you."

Jasper looked away. "I don't deserve you, Alice," he said softly. "Thank-you," he added and then he got out of the car.


	6. Slow Down

**A/N: **And here's Chap. 6. Again, really sorry about the lack of updates-tried nearly every day to get these posted but the site was not playing nice.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, Ben Jelen owns "Slow Down". Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence_

_To get away from all my lies_

_I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence_

_To get away from getting by_

_I'd trade wisdom back in for innocence_

_For just one look through those eyes…"_

The next afternoon Alice was staring blankly at her computer, getting nothing accomplished. She couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. When Jessica called to say he was there to see her, Alice was surprised. She had tried calling him last night to check on him but he hadn't answered any of her calls and she was worried about him.

Jasper walked slowly into her office and sat down in front of Alice. He seemed to be watching her warily. He reached out and set an envelope on her desk. "The bail money," he said.

"Thanks but it was Rose who paid it," Alice said.

Jasper cringed. "Rose knows?" he asked.

Alice nodded. "The whole world is going to know," she told him.

Jasper looked up at the ceiling. "You're probably right," he said.

"What are you doing here Jasper?" Alice asked.

"I wanted to apologize," Jasper said. "And tell you that I'm quitting."

"Quitting?" Alice asked. "Quitting what? Life?'

The hint of a smile filtered across Jasper's face. "Music," he said.

"Jasper," Alice said, shaking her head.

They were interrupted by the door opening and closing as Bella walked in. "Oh, Jasper," Bella said. "I didn't know you were here."

"Hi Bella," Jasper said softly.

"Um, I can come back," Bella said.

"No, it's okay," Alice said. "What is it?"

"The children's hospital wanted Edward to come down for a day this week and just play a few things for the kids, do a few songs, that kind of thing," Bella said. "But now, Edward's going to be, um, out of town and I was hoping you'd know of someone who could fill in?"

"I'll do it," Jasper said quickly.

Alice and Bella both turned to stare at him. "What?" Jasper asked. "I don't mind."

"Jasper, you just got a DUI," Alice said. "I don't think you're the best example for children at the moment."

"Actually, I'm desperate enough that even Jasper will do," Bella said. "If you really don't mind?" she said, looking over at Jasper.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Alice said, stepping in quickly.

"Come on, Al," Jasper said. "I can do it. I'll be on my best behavior."

Bella sent Alice a pleading look and Alice sighed. "Fine, but I'm going with you," she told Jasper.

"Thank-you," Bella said. "I owe you both for this. You're really saving me. I'll just let you two get back to it then," Bella said, hurrying from the office.

"It'll be fine, Alice," Jasper said, looking at Alice's worried face. "I promise."

Alice shook her head. "I really don't know about this," she told him.

Jasper smiled at her and for the first time in a long time, Alice could tell it was a genuine smile. "I think this will be good for me, Alice," Jasper said, nodding firmly and standing up. "I should go practice or something, shouldn't I?"

"What happened to quitting music?" Alice asked.

Jasper's face clouded over. "I still think that might be the best thing for me," he said softly. "But we can talk more about that later?" he asked.

"Yes, I think we should," Alice agreed.

Jasper nodded. "We will," he promised.

* * *

Two days later Alice found herself walking into the children's hospital with Jasper at her side, his guitar in his hands. He was oddly excited about all of this, which Alice found strange. She had never known Jasper to be much of a kid person and he had never showed any interest in charity functions before so this was all new. But he was smiling and had joked with her in the car and seemed to be more like the old Jasper.

A young woman was waiting for them when they entered the hospital and she smiled sweetly when she saw Jasper. "Mr. Hale," she stammered, her eyes going wide as she took Jasper in. Alice always enjoyed watching people come face to face with Jasper the rock star for the first time—television and magazines didn't really do his good looks justice.

"Welcome, we're so happy you're here," the woman said, holding out her hand.

Jasper smiled and shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you," he said. "This is Alice, my publicist," Jasper said, nodding towards Alice.

The woman hardly looked at Alice as she ushered Jasper down the hallway of the hospital. Alice walked behind them and held her breath. She hated hospitals. Too many bad memories.

They stopped outside of a large lounge that was decorated in bright colors and when Alice peered around the corner, she could see children of various ages scattered around the room. Most of them were dressed in pajamas of some kind and some looked sicker than others. Alice bit her lip. She wasn't sure why exactly she had agreed to come with Jasper. Hospitals in and of themselves were awful enough but a children's hospital had to be one of the most depressing places Alice had ever been.

"All these kids are sick?" Jasper asked, looking around the room.

The woman, who had introduced herself as Angela, nodded. "Sad, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Jasper nodded and glanced over at Alice, looking suddenly nervous. Alice gave him an encouraging smile and they followed Angela into the lounge. The children and the few parents who were there sat up a little straighter and looked up curiously at Jasper and Alice.

"Everyone, we're very excited to have a special guest visiting us today," Angela said, her voice taking on an almost falsely cheerful tone. "Jasper Hale is here," Angela said, motioning Jasper forward. "And he's going to play a few songs for us."

The children clapped excitedly and crowded around Jasper who was looking slightly uncomfortable. Alice could tell he was starting to reconsider this idea as well.

Alice watched as Jasper took a deep breath and said, "Hi guys," as he settled onto a stool that had been placed in front of the room. Alice leaned against the back wall, watching as a little boy scooted closer to Jasper. "Alright, what song should we start with?" Jasper asked, looking around at the group.

"Do you know any High School Musical?" a little girl wearing a bandana over her baldhead asked.

"Um, I don't think I do," Jasper said, running a hand through his hair and mussing his curls. "Maybe you could help me?" he asked.

The little girl nodded and Jasper mentioned for her to come forward. "What's your name?" Jasper asked as she came to stand next to him.

"Ali," the girl said, grinning a little.

"Ali," Jasper repeated. "That's close to one of my favorite people's names," Jasper said, glancing up at Alice briefly. "Should we give this a shot?" he asked. Ali nodded and she began to sing softly.

Jasper picked up the song pretty easily and soon he was playing along with Ali as a few of the other kids joined in. Alice watched with a smile as Jasper sang a few songs they requested and a few of his own. He looked happy and comfortable now and Alice found she was proud of him in a sense. She had been nervous about how he would act but Jasper was being sweet and adorable and perfect and it was obvious the kids loved him. This was a side of Jasper Alice had never seen before and it was doing funny things to her brain and her body.

Jasper let a few of the kids play with his guitar and then he moved over to the piano that sat in the back corner of the room. He actually looked like he was having fun as he showed a few of the children how to play something simple on the piano. Angela came over to talk to Alice and Alice lost track of Jasper for a while. The next time she looked up, glancing around the room for him, Jasper was gone.

Frowning slightly, Alice walked out into the hallway but Jasper was still nowhere to be found. Alice walked to the staircase and pushed the door open. Jasper was sitting on the top step, his guitar on the landing behind him as he leaned against the wall.

"Jasper?" Alice asked softly and when he turned to look at her, his eyes were wet with tears. "Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked worriedly, sitting down next to him. In all the years she had known Jasper, Alice had never once seen him cry.

"It's not fair Alice," Jasper said softly.

"What's not fair?" Alice asked, frowning slightly.

"Everything," Jasper muttered, looking over at Alice. "That little boy? The one who was playing my guitar?" Alice nodded and Jasper continued. "He's seven. His name is Matthew. He's dying."

"Jasper," Alice said softly.

"He's seven, Alice," Jasper said. "And he told me he wants to play the guitar when he grows up but then I was talking to his mom and he's not going to grow up," Jasper said, shaking his head. "He probably won't even make it to eight."

Alice reached for Jasper's hand. "I know, it's awful," Alice said.

"All those kids in there, they all have this terrible, awful stuff to deal with and they didn't do anything to deserve it," Jasper said. "And I've got everything I could ever want and all I do is fuck it up."

"Jasper," Alice said again, shaking her head.

"I mean, look at you," Jasper said, reaching out to gently run his hand across Alice's cheek.

"What about me?" Alice asked, feeling suddenly nervous at how close Jasper was to her.

"You spent all those years taking care of yourself, even when you were a little kid," Jasper said. "And then you took care of your mother and-,"

"Yeah, and that worked out so well," Alice said softly.

"You were twelve Alice," Jasper said firmly. "And you handled everything better than most adults would have. And that's what I'm talking about. You're a good person Al and you deserve to have a life that's happy and good and perfect, like you."

Alice started to shake her head but Jasper rushed on. "And then I've had this charmed life and yet I just manage to piss off everyone who means anything to me."

"I wouldn't say you've had a charmed life all the time Jasper," Alice pointed out. Jasper shrugged, even though he knew exactly what Alice was talking about. His parents had divorced when Jasper and Rose were only six and then the two of them had spent much of their childhood bouncing back and forth between them but neither of them were really that interested in being parents. So Jasper and Rose had been on their own a lot and as they got older, they spent more and more time with the Cullen family.

"Jasper, you're too hard on yourself," Alice said.

Jasper sighed. "Alice, I, if you knew," Jasper muttered.

"So tell me," Alice said. "Tell me everything."

"Maybe someday," Jasper said with a small smile. "But I'm going to do better Alice," Jasper said with a firm nod. "I'm going to be better."

"You already are," Alice told him, leaning over the kiss Jasper's cheek lightly, not even sure why she was doing it.

* * *

"Come on," Alice said, standing up and holding out her hand. "Let's go," she told him. "There are lots of cute kids waiting for you to teach them how to play piano."

Jasper smiled and took Alice's hand, allowing her to lead him back into the hospital.

"Alice, guess what?" Bella said excitedly, her eyes wide as she shut the door to Alice's office a few days later.

"What?" Alice asked, smiling at her friend. It was unusual for Bella to be so obviously excited about something and Alice was curious about what could be causing it.

"I'm going with Edward to that Christmas show on Sunday," Bella said. "As his date."

Alice raised her eyebrows. "His date? Really?" she asked. Jasper and Edward's band was performing at a Christmas special that weekend with a bunch of other bands and musicians. Alice was planning to go and she had thought Bella was already going as well, as Edward's publicist. But now, apparently, that had morphed into Bella going as Edward's date.

Bella nodded. "He asked me last night and he was all cute and nervous and everything. And I can't believe this is really happening."

Alice laughed. "Well, I'm glad my cousin has finally come to his senses," Alice said. "I knew he would at some point. But, you know Jacob will be there?" Alice pointed out.

"Yeah, that might be awkward," Bella said, frowning a little. "But Jake and I have been over for a long time," Bella said. "And Edward knows we used to date and I mean, we're all adults so it should be fine right?"

"I'm sure it will be," Alice agreed.

"And you'll be there, right?" Bella asked.

"I'll be there," Alice said, nodding. "Oh, Bella, we have to get you a dress!" Alice said excitedly.

Bella made a face. "I almost didn't tell you because I knew you'd want to take me shopping."

"Bella, it's Edward," Alice said. "You've been waiting for this forever. You have to look amazing."

"I suppose you have a point," Bella agreed.

"We'll go after work," Alice said. "I need a dress as well so it's perfect. Meet me here at 5?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Bella mumbled, standing up and walking towards Alice's door. "I'm not trying on a million different dresses though."

"Fine," Alice said. "I'll try to keep myself in check."

Bella laughed. "That always works out so well," she said. "Bye Alice!" Bella called as she walked out of Alice's office.


	7. Collide

**A/N: **An early update for everyone. I'll still post on Monday as well. And I promise to do reply to reviews soon, I just haven't had a chance to sit down and do that yet. It also doesn't help that I'm not getting notifications :/ Anyway, the M rating comes into play here...twice. Just a warning.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada. All things Twilight related are Stephenie Meyer's. Howie Day owns the song "Collide". Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide…"_

Alice was waiting in the lobby of her apartment building when the limousine pulled up outside. Alice smiled as Jasper stepped out of the back seat and hurried to the door to Alice's building.

"Hi," Jasper said, grinning as he looked Alice up and down. "Wow, Al, you look, I mean, wow," Jasper said.

"Thanks," Alice said, blushing a little. The dress she had found when shopping with Bella was much more expensive that anything Alice had owned before but it was gorgeous. It was simple and black and sparkly and it clung to Alice's thin frame in all the right places. "You look pretty handsome yourself," Alice said, running her hand down the front of Jasper's tuxedo.

"Stunning," Jasper said. "That's the word. You look stunning."

Alice blushed and took Jasper's hand as he led her to the limo. Jasper waved off the driver and opened the door for Alice himself, helping her into the back seat.

As they pulled away from Alice's apartment, Jasper held up a glass. "Champagne?" he asked.

Alice raised her eyebrows. "Jasper," she said warningly.

"Not for me," Jasper said. "Just you. I'm not drinking these days."

"Well, I'm fine as well," Alice said, setting the glass back down. "Are you ready for this?" she asked.

Jasper nodded. "I feel good Alice," he said. "And Edward and I have worked things out for the moment and I'm just excited to be on stage again."

"Even if you're singing Christmas songs?" Alice asked with a grin.

"Even if I'm singing Christmas songs," Jasper agreed.

They pulled up in front of the theatre where the show was being recorded and Alice and Jasper snuck in the back, skipping the press out front. Although Jasper had been on his best behavior since his DUI two weeks ago, it was still all anyone wanted to talk about and so Jasper had also been keeping a low profile and Alice had been doing all she could to keep him away from reporters, hoping that maybe the buzz would die down after awhile.

Jasper went to find Edward, Garrett, and Seth when they got inside the theatre and Alice quickly found Bella backstage, standing off the side where she was out of the way but could still see the stage.

"Hi Bella," Alice said, hugging her friend. "You look great," she said, grinning.

"Thanks, so do you," Bella said, hugging Alice back.

"How's Edward?" Alice asked.

Bella sighed. "He's been a perfect gentleman all night," she said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Alice asked.

"Yes, yes it is," Bella said. "Because a perfect gentleman means he's kept his hands and his lips to himself and I am basically never going to have sex ever again."

Alice laughed. "Maybe you should make the first move?" Alice asked. "Edward over thinks everything."

"Maybe I should," Bella said as both her and Alice turned their attention to the stage where Eclipse was about to perform.

Once the band was done, Bella said goodbye to Alice and hurried off to find Edward. Alice waited around for a bit, hoping that Jasper would wander over and find her but when he didn't, Alice decided to head to his dressing room to find him.

As Alice was walking towards Jasper's dressing room, she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, Alice saw Jacob Black waving at her from across the room.

Jacob smiled at Alice as she made her way over to him and gave him a hug. "How are you Jake?" she asked, enveloped by his warm embrace.

"I'm good Alice," Jake answered, pulling back from Alice. "How are you?"

"Pretty good," Alice answered.

"Having fun with your rock star trouble maker?" Jacob asked, raising his eyebrows.

Alice shook her head ruefully. She had always liked Jacob and his quick, easy smile. Alice had also always felt a little bad for Jacob. He was always left out in some way—Jacob was muscled and gorgeous and girls loved him but as a musician, he really wasn't that talented and so he had been left behind when Jasper and Edward wanted to be taken more seriously. And then, while it was clear Jacob was head over heels in love with Bella, Bella had always really loved Edward.

Jacob leaned towards Alice. "I heard Edward's going to kick Jasper out of the band," he said, grinning. "I hope he does."

Alice noticed then that there was something different about Jacob's eyes. "You're drunk aren't you?" she asked him.

Jacob shrugged. "We celebrated a little before coming over here," he said. He leaned even closer to Alice. "Come on, Alice, give me some details. I can't wait to watch Jasper self destruct."

Alice was suddenly not liking Jacob so much. "You know I'm not going to tell you anything, Jake," Alice said, moving back slightly.

"Alice, you look really gorgeous tonight," Jacob said suddenly, reaching out to brush his hand across Alice's cheek. "Has anyone told you that?" he asked.

"Okay, you're really drunk, aren't you Jake?" Alice said as Jacob's hand slid around her waist.

"I'm not that drunk," Jacob muttered, his mouth getting dangerously close to Alice's.

Out of nowhere, Alice felt a rush of wind go by her and then Jacob was being tackled to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Alice heard Jacob grunt and Alice glanced down to see Jasper had flung himself at Jacob and was currently wrestling with him on the ground.

"Keeping your fucking paws off of her," Jasper said through clenched teeth as he got in one good punch to Jacob's face.

For a moment, Alice watched in horror as the two men, dressed impeccably in tuxedos, wrestled with one another. Jacob was much bigger than Jasper and he soon managed to get a few good punches in as well and Alice sprang forward at the same time Edward and Garrett came hurrying over.

"Jasper, stop," Alice yelled as Edward grabbed Jasper and Garrett hauled Jacob off of him.

"Son of a bitch," Jacob spat. "What the hell was that for?" Jacob barked, trying to lunge at Jasper again as he wiped at the blood dripping from his lip.

Edward held Jasper tightly as he struggled to move towards Jacob again. Jasper was panting and Alice could already see a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Jake, man, let's go," Garrett said, pulling on Jacob until the young man began to move away.

"That's right, walk away with your tail between your legs like always, Jake," Jasper yelled after him.

Jacob lunged towards Jasper again but Alice stepped in front of Jasper, her eyes blazing. "Jasper," she said sharply. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Edward, towards his dressing room. "Let's go," Alice said tensely, pulling Jasper into the small room and slamming the door shut behind them.

"What was that Jasper?" Alice asked, turning to face him, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently in her heels.

Jasper hung his head. "I don't know," he muttered.

"Jasper you attacked Jacob Black," Alice said. "He didn't do anything to you."

Jasper was silent for a long moment. "Ididn'tlikehimtouchingyou," Jasper muttered again, so softly Alice couldn't even understand the words.

"What?" Alice snapped. She grabbed Jasper's arm again and yanked on it until he met her eyes. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't like him touching you," Jasper repeated.

For a moment, Alice just stared at him. "What?" she finally asked again.

Jasper moved towards Alice and spun her around until her back was pressed against the door and his body was pressed against her front. Alice found it suddenly hard to breathe.

"I didn't like him touching you," Jasper said again, his voice firm. "I'm the only one who should touch you," Jasper said, reaching out to run his hand across Alice's cheek in much the same way Jacob had. However, Alice's body reacted very differently to Jasper's touch.

"Jasper, you and I, I mean, we aren't," Alice stammered as Jasper leaned in closer and then his lips brushed against hers.

Alice's eyes fluttered shut as Jasper kissed her firmly. His tongue brushed against her lips and Alice found herself opening her mouth against his. The minute his tongue met hers, Alice wasn't sure what happened.

The fire that roared through her body was unlike anything Alice had ever experienced. Her mind was screaming at her that this was Jasper Hale who currently had his tongue in her mouth while her body ached to be closer to him.

Jasper's grasped her waist firmly and pulled her tight against him, one of his hands moving up to tangle in her short hair as he deepened the kiss. Alice could do nothing but clutch frantically at his jacket and kiss him back. Some part of her had been waiting for this for so long.

Jasper pulled back slightly and his mouth kissed and licked a trail to her ear and he breathed her name against her skin. Jasper's hand moved from her hair to the zipper on the back of her dress and he began to tug it down slowly. He lifted his face from her skin and whispered, "Alice, look at me," in her ear.

Alice opened her eyes slowly and met Jasper's gorgeous green eyes. Jasper was staring at her intently. "You have to know, this is different," he said and Alice nodded. She knew exactly what he meant.

Jasper leaned in to kiss her again and his hands resumed their slow descent of her zipper. Alice's mind was screaming at her to put an end to this right now, that it was unprofessional and wrong but there was a stronger part of her that wanted this just as badly as Jasper apparently did.

Jasper soon had Alice's dress pooled down around her feet and Alice kicked it away, not even caring that it was a $1,000 piece of fabric. She began tugging at Jasper's jacket, his shirt, his belt, anything so that she could feel skin against skin. Jasper wasn't very helpful though with the way his mouth was moving down her body, his tongue reaching out to flick against her right nipple as his hand moved up to cup her left breast.

Alice let out a breathy moan and Jasper smiled against her skin, beginning to kiss his way lower and lower. "Jasper," Alice said, yanking his face back up towards hers. "I need you naked," Alice demanded.

Jasper grinned wickedly. "Whatever you say darlin'," he said as he quickly stripped out of his tuxedo and stood in front of Alice in only his boxers. Alice reached out and ran her hand across the faint scars across his chest and then she traced them with her tongue.

She smiled when she heard Jasper's sharp intake of breath. Alice moved towards his lips again, crushing his mouth against hers as her hands moved to slip inside his boxers. Alice gripped his hard length firmly in her hand and Jasper groaned into her mouth. It wasn't like her to be so bold but from the minute Jasper's mouth had met hers, Alice had known there was no way this could be stopped.

"Al," Jasper choked out as she stroked him, her small hand moving up and down against his sensitive skin.

Jasper tugged her underwear away from her body and without warning, he thrust two fingers inside of her, curling them slightly so that Alice's body arched against his and she let out a long moan.

"God, Jasper," she muttered, her head falling back against the door as Jasper worked her body expertly.

Jasper's mouth began to move down her body once again and Alice stopped him. "Later," she muttered, knowing exactly what his intent had been. "I need you now," she muttered.

Jasper's eyes darkened and he grinned, pulling his fingers out of her and bringing them to his mouth. He cleaned his fingers off with his tongue and Alice's breathing deepened.

Jasper slipped his arm around her and lifted Alice off the ground, pressing his body against hers. He positioned himself against her and pushed forward ever so slightly. "Jasper," Alice moaned again, her eyes falling shut.

"Alice," Jasper whispered in her ear. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" he muttered and then he pushed himself all the way inside of her.

Alice squeezed Jasper's shoulder tightly, wanting him even closer to her as he began to move in and out of her in a fast, rough pace. Jasper's hand trailed down her body and his fingers skimmed against her clit.

Jasper was whispering in Alice's ear but all Alice could focus on was how good it felt to be connected to Jasper like this, how right it all was. The last few men Alice had been with had left her less than satisfied but Jasper seemed to know exactly what her body needed and already Alice could feel herself start to tighten all around him.

"Alice, darlin', look at me," Jasper said again and Alice opened her eyes to lock eyes with him as he thrust once deep inside of her and Alice came hard. She cried out as Jasper thrust a few more times and then stilled against her, his breathing heavy and his face relaxed.

Jasper kissed her gently and set Alice on her feet. He brushed her hair away from her forehead and then pressed a kiss there as well and the gentle gesture made Alice's heart swell. "Alice, that was…," Jasper muttered.

"I know," Alice said softly. "I know."

They had a short moment of peace; both of them starting at one another and then a loud knock on the door startled them. "Jasper, Alice, are you in there?" Edward called. "We're getting ready to go to the after party."

"Shit," Alice muttered, slipping out of Jasper's arms and hurriedly pulling on her dress.

"Um, yeah, we'll be right there," Jasper called, hurrying to put his clothes on as well.

"What are you two doing in there?" Edward asked, jiggling the door handle. "Why is the door locked?"

"We're just getting Jasper cleaned up," Alice said. "You and Bella go ahead and we'll meet you there."

"Okay," Edward said and they heard him walk away.

Alice glanced over at Jasper who was hopping around trying to get his pants on. Alice had managed to get her dress back on and was tugging at the zipper, trying to get it zipped up. Jasper met her eyes and they both burst out laughing.

"We look ridiculous," Jasper said, standing up straight.

Alice nodded. "We do," she agreed. "Here," Alice said, walking towards Jasper. "Zip me up?" she asked.

Jasper reached for Alice's zipper and pulled it up carefully, his fingers brushing against her skin. He kissed the back of Alice's neck before she turned around to face him again. Jasper finished putting his tuxedo back on and Alice helped him tie it.

"Alice," Jasper said, taking her hand. "What happened, I mean, you and I, we," Jasper shifted uncomfortably as he tried to find the right words to say.

"I know," Alice said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper gently. "We'll talk later," she told him. "But for now, you have a party to attend."

Jasper nodded and Alice checked her reflection in the mirror, running hand through her hair and putting on lipstick before her and Jasper left the dressing room. Jasper opened the limousine door for Alice once again and they both climbed into the back as the driver headed off towards the party.

Jasper pulled Alice close to him in the backseat and bent down to kiss her deeply. Alice kissed him back and Jasper's hand settled on Alice's knee, sliding up to grip her thigh.

"Jasper," Alice muttered. "Jasper, you're going to mess up my makeup. Again," she told him, pulling away slightly.

Jasper grinned. "Are you really that concerned about your makeup?" he asked, pulling Alice towards him again.

"You're right, screw it," Alice muttered, pressing her lips to Jasper's once again. Neither of them noticed when the limo stopped outside the after party and when the driver opened the door, he had to cough loudly to break Jasper and Alice apart.

"Um, sorry," Jasper said. "We got a little distracted."

The driver nodded and turned away to hide his grin as Alice helped Jasper out of the car. "Do I look okay?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "You're gorgeous," he said, smiling at her.

They walked towards the entrance to the party and Alice grabbed Jasper's hand just before the entered, pulling him to a stop. "Um, Jasper, maybe we shouldn't say anything about this to anyone?" she said softly. "Or, you know, we shouldn't, um, touch each other or anything in front of the others."

Jasper gave Alice a strange look but then he nodded. "Yeah, okay, fine," he said, starting to walk inside again.

"Jasper, wait," Alice said. "It's just, I think we should talk about everything before, you know, being all couplely in front of people."

"I get it Alice," Jasper told her smiling. He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It's okay."

Alice nodded and they walked inside. They were barely through the door when Bella came hurrying over.

"Alice," she said, grinning widely. "I have to talk to you," she gushed. "Hi Jasper," Bella added, looking up at Jasper briefly.

Alice glanced at Jasper and he nodded. "I'll find you later," he told her. Alice grinned and nodded, allowing Bella to drag her off towards the bathroom.

Once they were inside with the door closed behind them, Bella turned to Alice, her grin even wider, if that was possible. "Edward kissed me in the limo," Bella said excitedly. "Like, a real kiss. And you're right and he does actually like me, maybe even as much as I like him."

Alice laughed. "Of course he does, Bella," she said. "He always has."

"I know he's your cousin and all but Alice, he's so perfect," Bella said. "And so gorgeous and sweet and I think I want to have his babies."

"I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Bella," Alice said, laughing again at her friend's enthusiasm.

Bella paused and eyed Alice carefully. "Wait, what's going on with you?" Bella asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"There's something different about you," Bella said. "And your hair is all messed up and you makeup is doing this weird smudgy thing and what was that weird moment between you and Jasper?"

"Weird moment between me and Jasper?" Alice asked, turning around to look in the mirror. "There was no weird moment between me and Jasper."

"Yes there was," Bella insisted. She paused again and studied Alice. Then, her eyes got wide. "Oh my god, you hooked up with Jasper!" Bella exclaimed.

"What? Why?" Alice said, turning around quickly. "How did you know that?"

"You did?" Bella gasped. "Oh, I was just kind of taking a stab in the dark but oh my god, Alice," Bella said. "You hooked up with Jasper? Like for real?"

Alice nodded slowly, deciding there was no point in trying to hide it from her best friend.

Bella grabbed Alice's arm. "You have to tell me everything, Alice," Bella demanded. "Everything."

Alice shrugged. "I don't really know what happened," she said. "Jake was drunk and he kind of made a move and Jasper freaked out and attacked him and then, I don't know, Jasper was all 'I don't like other people touching you' and then all of the sudden we were kissing and then we were naked and well, yeah," Alice said, trying to hide the wide smile that threatened to spill across her face.

"Oh my god," Bella said. "I was freaking out about Edward kissing me and you and Jasper are having wild, crazy sex in a dressing room," Bella said. "So unfair."

"Bella," Alice said, shaking her head. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Bella repeated. "It's definitely a big deal, Alice. It's Jasper. I know you've always liked him."

"Wait, Alice," Bella said. "Are you sure this wasn't just another random Jasper hook-up?" Bella asked. "You know how he is."

"I know," Alice said. "But this was different, Bella. I can't really explain it but it was."

"Good," Bella said. "I'm happy for you, Alice," Bella continued, hugging Alice tightly. "Now we should get back to our men."

"Bella," Alice said. "Jasper and I aren't really telling anyone about any of this until we've had a chance to talk and everything. Okay?"

"Of course," Bella said. "I won't say a word."

"Thanks," Alice replied as Bella hugged her once more and they left the bathroom. Bella and Alice joined the party and wandered around, talking to people they knew who were in attendance. Alice could see Jasper sitting with Garrett and Seth towards the back of the room, talking and laughing. Garrett and Seth both had beers in their hands but Jasper's hands were empty and Alice was glad he was being careful. Jasper caught her eye from across the room and grinned and Alice couldn't help but smile back.

She felt someone touch her shoulder then and Alice turned around to find Edward standing behind her. "Hi Edward," Alice said, grinning at her cousin. "How's your night been?"

Edward smiled. "You talked to Bella," he said.

Alice nodded. "She really likes you Edward," Alice said. "She always has."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with her since the day we met," Edward said. "But I'm also pretty sure I don't deserve her."

"You do, Edward," Alice said, squeezing Edward's shoulder. "Trust me, you do."

Edward nodded towards Jasper, Seth, and Garrett. "Jasper seems different lately," he said. "More like himself."

"I know," Alice said. "Maybe the whole DUI thing was a wakeup call."

"I've missed him," Edward said. "He's my best friend. I never really wanted to kick him out of the band you know."

Alice nodded. "I'm glad you guys have made up," Alice said. "And I hope Jasper is back for good."

"Me too," Edward said. "And I think I'm going to find Bella and get out of here," Edward said. "I know she hates stuff like this."

Alice laughed. "Good idea," she said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Edward's cheek. "See you later cousin," she said.

"Bye Alice," Edward told her, slipping away to find Bella. Alice continued wandering around the party as it began to wind down and soon she felt Jasper come up behind her and put his hand on her elbow.

Bending down, Jasper whispered, "Hey, want to get out of here?"

Alice turned around and nodded and her and Jasper headed back outside to the limo. They slid into the backseat and the driver glanced in the mirror. "To Ms. Brandon's apartment then?" he asked.

"Yes, thank-you," Jasper answered quickly and Alice felt her heart sink a little. She had wanted Jasper to invite her to his place. Jasper hit the button to close the glass partition between the backseat and the front and he leaned back next to Alice.

"Can I, can I stay with you tonight?" Jasper asked, taking Alice's hand in his.

"You want to stay at my apartment?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "I'd take you to my place but it just feels wrong," Jasper said. "Because I don't want you to be like the others. This is different."

Alice grinned. "Of course you can stay," she said, leaning forward to kiss Jasper again. When they pulled up to the front of Alice's apartment building, both Alice and Jasper got out of the backseat.

"Will you be needing me any more tonight, sir?" the driver asked looking up at Jasper.

"No, I think we're good," Jasper said, shaking his hand. "Thank-you." The driver nodded and got back in the limo as Jasper took Alice's hand and led her into the apartment building.

They were silent while waiting for the elevator, their hands still clasped together and when the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival to the lobby, Jasper smiled as they entered the elevator. When the doors closed behind them, Jasper pushed Alice against the wall and kissed her deeply.

Alice kissed him back, the champagne she had drank at the after party making her feel slightly dizzy as Jasper's tongue pressed against her lips until she opened her mouth, letting him in. When the doors dinged again on Alice's floor, she smiled against Jasper's lips and pulled away from him, taking his hand and tugging him towards her apartment door. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice from behind and began kissing her neck as she struggled to unlock the door.

"Having trouble Al?" Jasper breathed against Alice's ear.

"You're distracting me," Alice said as Jasper slid his hands up her body and cupped her breasts through the thin material of her dress. "Jasper," Alice gasped.

"Allow me," Jasper said, taking the key from Alice and fitting it into the lock. They stumbled into Alice's apartment and Alice turned in his arms so she could kiss him again. They kissed their way across Alice's living room, leaving a trail of clothes behind them as they made their way to Alice's bedroom.

Alice felt her knees hit the bed and with a gentle shove, her and Jasper were tumbling into it. Jasper pulled back slightly and brushed Alice's hair away from her forehead. "You're so beautiful," Jasper said softly.

Alice shook her head. "Please, I know I'm not what you're used to," Alice said, thinking briefly of the models and actresses Jasper had dated in the past—woman who were paid to be beautiful.

Jasper sat up and pulled Alice with him so they were sitting face to face. Jasper was down to his boxers and Alice was only wearing her underwear. Feeling suddenly exposed under Jasper's intense gaze, Alice pulled the blankets around her nearly naked body.

"Alice, don't," Jasper told her, taking her face between his hands. "Those other girls, they meant nothing. You're the most amazing person I've ever known. And I mean it when I say you're beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

Alice felt her eyes being to well with tears as she pulled Jasper towards her again and kissed him. This was all she had ever wanted—Jasper's body pressed against hers as he whispered sweet words in her ear, wiping away every insecurity Alice had ever had.

Jasper pushed her gently back onto the bed, his long body hovering over hers as he kissed his way down her body, stopping to run his tongue lightly across her breasts before he continued downward. Jasper passed over the spot Alice most wanted him and Alice let out a small moan of protest.

"Patience, darlin'," Jasper said with a grin, kissing his way down Alice's right leg. He began slowly making his way up Alice's other leg, tickling her lightly behind her knee. Alice shrieked and laughed, jerking away from Jasper.

Jasper laughed against Alice's skin and continued his movement upward. Finally his shaggy blonde head was resting between Alice's thighs and Jasper pressed a kiss to the inside of Alice's thigh. Alice nudged him lightly and then his tongue was circling her clit and Alice sighed with pleasure.

Jasper's tongue moved expertly around Alice's skin and Alice nearly lost it when she felt his tongue push its way inside of her. "Jasper," Alice muttered as he trailed his hand down her body and added his fingers to the mix. He pushed two fingers inside of her, his tongue continuing to flick against her clit and Alice reached down, her hand tangling in Jasper's curls as she pushed him against her even more.

It didn't take long before Alice's body tightened around Jasper's fingers and she came against him. Jasper withdrew his fingers slowly and kissed his way back up her body before he claimed her mouth again. Alice kissed him back lazily, able to taste herself on his tongue but not even caring.

Alice reached down and grasped Jasper's length in her hand, stroking gently as Jasper groaned into her mouth. Alice guided him inside of her and for a moment, he didn't move, both of them relishing the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way possible.

Jasper kissed Alice again as he began to move, his body sliding against hers. Earlier, everything had been frantic and frenzied in a sense but this was different—slower and sweeter somehow and even more intimate.

"Alice," Jasper said softly, his body moving faster against hers. His mouth trailed down her neck until he circled her nipple with his tongue and then sucked hard. Alice gasped and arched her back, drawing him deeper inside of her. Jasper slipped his hand between their bodies, his finger pressing against her clit and Alice could feel herself starting to lose control again.

Alice cried out and muttered a curse as she came around him again and with a few final thrusts, Jasper released inside of her. Alice and Jasper were both breathing heavily and Jasper collapsed next to Alice, drawing her small body next to his.

Jasper kissed Alice gently and smiled as her eyes fluttered open again. "Hi," Jasper said.

"Hi," Alice repeated, tracing his scars with her hand. Alice took a deep breath and smiled widely.

They were quite for a long time, simply lying in bed curled around each other, their hands and lips lazily exploring each other's bodies until finally Alice asked, "What happens now?"

"Al," Jasper said, moving slightly so they were facing each other. "Can't we just enjoy this?"

"But," Alice started to say until Jasper placed a finger over her lips.

"Alice, I just had the most amazing sex I've ever had with one of my best friends in the entire world," Jasper said. "I'm enjoying the moment, okay?"

Alice grinned. "The most amazing sex you've ever had?" she asked.

"Yes," Jasper said with a nod. He kissed Alice deeply. "We'll talk tomorrow," he told her. "For now, I'm going to pass out into a sex induced coma."

Alice laughed as Jasper settled into her bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the blankets tightly around them both. "Good night Al," Jasper whispered, kissing Alice's bare shoulder.

"Good night Jasper," Alice whispered back, moving as close to Jasper as possible before drifting off to sleep as well.


	8. Uncertainly Certain

**A/N: **Hopefully we're back on track for Monday updates now! Here's chapter 8.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. The song is "Uncertainly Certain" by Green River Ordinance.

* * *

_"In a world where nothing ever seems so certain_

_She's all I'm certain of_

_In a world at times that seems so far from perfect_

_She's all I'm looking for…"_

The next morning, a soft, wonderfully familiar voice woke Alice up by whispering in her ear. "Al, Al, darlin', wake up," Jasper said softly. "I have breakfast."

Alice stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at Jasper who was holding a cup of coffee and a bag of food. "Did you leave?" she asked, sitting up and drawing the blankets around her.

Jasper nodded and kicked off his shoes before climbing back into bed with Alice. "I was hungry and I figured you might be too and well, remember how I can't cook anything?" Jasper asked. When Alice nodded, he continued, "So I ran to that little café across the street and got breakfast."

Alice grinned and pulled Jasper to her, kissing him despite what she was sure was awful morning breath. "Thank-you," she said softly.

"No problem," Jasper said with a shrug as he handed Alice her coffee. Alice took a long sip and sighed happily. Jasper chuckled softly as he handed Alice a bagel from inside the bag.

"What?" Alice asked. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"That little happy sigh that you do," Jasper said. "It's sexy."

Alice's cheeks flushed slightly as she took a bite of her bagel. "I'm serious," Jasper said, leaning over to kiss Alice's cheek.

"I like this side of you," Alice said. "Who knew you were so sweet?"

"I don't like people to know that," Jasper said. "I would ruin my rock star rep, you know."

Alice laughed as her and Jasper finished breakfast. "So," Jasper said after they had finished eating and were both lying in bed with their coffee. "What happens now?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "That's my question," she said.

"I know," Jasper told her. "Do you want to hear what I think?"

"Of course," Alice said, straightening up slightly.

"I'm going to New York next week," Jasper said. "I was planning on being there over Christmas. And then you obviously know we're performing on New Year's Eve."

Alice nodded. "Why are you going to New York so early?" she asked, interrupting Jasper.

"Um, I'm meeting with some people about doing some solo stuff," Jasper said, a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"Solo stuff?" Alice asked. "Really? A week ago you were quitting music. And now you and Edward have just made up and you're ditching him?"

"I'm not ditching him or even quitting the band," Jasper said. "I just feel like there are a few things I'd like to do that I can't do with the band. I talked to Edward about it already," Jasper explained. "He's okay with it. Thinking about doing some things on his own as well."

"Okay," Alice said with a nod. "As long as you know what you're doing."

"I do," Jasper said. "Now, can I continue with my idea?"

"Sorry, yes, go ahead," Alice said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to go with me," Jasper said. "Spend Christmas and New Year's with me in New York."

"Really?' Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "It'd be fun and you were already planning on being there for New Year's so it's just a few extra days."

Alice nodded. "That could work," she said softly. "I don't really want everyone to know about this though," Alice said.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"I've watched every relationship you've ever had get scrutinized by the entire country," Alice said. "I just, I don't know if I want to deal with that yet."

"Okay," Jasper said. "Then we'll keep it quiet, low-key for now," Jasper agreed. Jasper leaned towards Alice and kissed her. "I'll do whatever you want darlin'," he said. "This is the only relationship I've ever wanted to really work."

"Have you really liked me for a long time?" Alice asked.

"I think so," Jasper said. "But I didn't really realize it until that night I brought you Chinese," Jasper said. "I don't know but something changed that night. In a good way. What about you?" he asked.

"Jasper, I've been in lo-," Alice stopped suddenly. "I've liked you since I was a teenager," she quickly amended.

Jasper grinned. "Because I'm irresistible," he said, pulling Alice to him.

"Something like that," Alice said, laughing as Jasper tickled her.

"Come on darlin'," Jasper said, scooping Alice up and slinging her over his shoulder. "Let's go take a shower. You smell like sex."

Alice laughed. "I wonder how that happened?" she asked as Jasper carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

On Monday when Alice went to work, Bella was waiting in her office for her. "So, I didn't see any headlines this morning about Jasper hooking up with his publicist," Bella said grinning widely.

"That's because we stayed at my apartment all weekend and it's not really a hot spot for the paparazzi, you know?" Alice said, grinning as well as she slid into her desk chair.

Bella laughed. "You need to call Edward," she said. "He called you on Sunday to see if you wanted to have brunch with us but you didn't answer. He was concerned."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Alice asked, her voice worried.

"I didn't tell him," Bella said. "I just said you were tired and had probably crashed all weekend. I really don't think he'd care though—him and Jasper are back to being friends now, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Alice said. "But I just don't know how he'd feel about his best friend sleeping with his cousin."

"Good point," Bella agreed. "So what's the deal though? Are you guys like together together or was it just a one-time thing? I need details Alice."

"We're together," Alice said. "I'm going to New York with him for Christmas. But we're really trying to keep it quiet still because I just don't want all that pressure. So you can't say anything. Not to Edward or Esme and Carlisle or Rosalie or anyone. Not yet," Alice pleaded.

"My lips are sealed," Bella promised. "But Christmas in New York? That's a good thing, right?"

Alice nodded. "I can't wait," she confessed. "And Jasper has this whole really sweet, wonderful side to him that I always knew was there but to see it in this context, I don't know, it's great," Alice gushed. "I've never felt like this before, Bella," she said.

"I know what you mean," Bella said.

"Oh, right!" Alice said. "I'm a terrible friend and haven't even asked you about Edward. How was your weekend?"

"It was nice," Bella said. "We had dinner on Saturday and then just hung out and talked all night and it was perfect. So perfect."

"How did both of us end up in relationships all of the sudden?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea," Bella said. "But it's great, isn't it?"

Alice nodded in agreement and Bella sighed as she glanced at her watch. "I suppose I should get to work," she said, standing up. "We'll talk before you leave for New York though?"

"Of course," Alice said. Bella waved and headed to her own office, leaving Alice to her work.

* * *

The day before Christmas Eve, Alice and Jasper got off a plane in New York City, both of them happy and excited to be in the city and to be celebrating Christmas together. As Jasper hailed a cab for them outside the airport, Alice excitedly clutched his hand. "Look Jasper, it's snowing," Alice said, holding out a glove-covered hand to catch a snowflake.

"It is," Jasper said, laughing. "I guess we'll be having a white Christmas this year." Alice nodded and they slid into the backseat of the cab. Alice leaned over and kissed Jasper.

"This is great," Alice told him. "Thank-you for bringing me with you."

"I'm just happy you agreed to come with me," Jasper said, kissing Alice back. "I have to head over to the studio and meet with some people this afternoon," Jasper said as they pulled up to the hotel. "You can come with you if you want."

Alice shook her head. "I think I'll go shopping," she said as they got out of the cab and walked into the hotel. "That sounds way more fun."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that," Jasper said as they got their room keys and made their way upstairs.

"What can you see the future now or something?" Alice asked, laughing as they got off on the 17th floor.

"Yes, it's one of my many skills," Jasper said, sliding the key card into the door and pushing it open.

"This room is gorgeous, Jasper," Alice said, her eyes going wide as she took in the suite in front of her. She turned around and threw her arms around Jasper's neck, kissing him deeply.

"I'm glad you like it darlin'," Jasper said, picking Alice up and carrying her over to the bed.

They flopped onto the huge bed and Jasper kissed his way across Alice's neck. Alice giggled and pushed him away. "You have to go be all musiciany," Alice told him. "And I need to go shopping."

"Right," Jasper said, standing up and holding out his hand so he could pull Alice up and off the bed as well.

"Dinner later?" Jasper asked as he gave Alice one final kiss.

She nodded. "I'll meet you back here," she told him. "Now go."

Jasper flashed her his rock star grin once more before he headed out of the room and Alice grabbed her purse and headed out to shop.

* * *

Alice had just gotten out of the shower when Jasper returned later that evening. Alice was standing in front of the mirror in only her towel, humming softly when Jasper cracked open the door.

"You're back," Alice said, grinning at Jasper in the mirror as he came over and kissed her gently. "How'd it go?"

"It was good," Jasper said with a nod. "Really, really good."

Alice smiled and kissed Jasper again. "How was shopping?" Jasper asked.

"Excellent," Alice answered. "I got you a Christmas present."

"You did?" Jasper asked. Alice nodded and Jasper grinned. "Well that's good because I got one for you too, darlin'."

"Oh, what is it?" Alice asked excitedly, turning around to face Jasper.

"I can't tell you Al," Jasper said. "That ruins the surprise."

Alice pouted slightly and Jasper kissed her nose. "Let's go to dinner," he said. "I'm hungry."

"I have to get dressed," Alice said. "Unless you want me to wear this?" Alice asked, waving her hand over her towel-clad body.

"Personally I love this look on you," Jasper said. "But it's December in New York and it's kind of cold for this."

Alice laughed. "I'll be ready soon," she promised, shooing Jasper out of the bathroom so she could finish getting dressed.

It wasn't long before Alice and Jasper were seated at a small, Italian restaurant not far from their hotel. They drank wine and ate and talked and Jasper held her hand under the table. Alice had always fantasized about this kind of a relationship with Jasper but as they had gotten older and Jasper had started dating a different girl every day of the week, Alice had started to think that maybe Jasper would not have made a good boyfriend.

And yet, in the short time they had been together, Jasper had proven to be sweet and attentive and generally wonderful. Alice loved it but she couldn't help but be worried that it couldn't last; that something was coming that would screw everything up.

Alice watched Jasper as he excitedly told her about a new song he was working on, thinking about how different he had been lately. The only problem was, Jasper still hadn't really told her anything about why he had been spiraling out of control lately. And Alice didn't want to ask any more because she didn't want to ruin what they had now.

Jasper nudged Alice's knee under the table. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," Alice answered him honestly. She wanted to lean over and kiss him but Alice was still being cautious about being overly affectionate in public. She wanted it to be just her and Jasper for awhile, not her and Jasper and the readers of _US Weekly_.

"Are you going to the studio again tomorrow?" Alice asked instead of kissing him.

Jasper nodded. "For a little while," he said. "Just to get some things ironed out a bit more. But it's Christmas Eve so it won't be late or anything."

"Good," Alice said. "Because we're going ice-skating."

"Ice-skating?" Jasper asked. "I don't know about that."

"We have to Jasper," Alice said excitedly. "It's Christmas and we're in New York and we just have to."

"Yeah, and then when I fall on my ass, you can laugh at me," Jasper muttered.

"You won't fall," Alice told him. "It'll be fun. Please?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Jasper asked. When Alice shook her head, Jasper sighed. "I'll go," he agreed.

Alice squeezed his hand under the table as the waiter came over to collect their plates. Once Jasper had paid for dinner, the two of them walked back outside and Alice gasped excitedly.

"It's snowing again," she said, grinning widely.

"It does that a lot here apparently," Jasper said as he walked towards the curb to hail a cab.

"Wait, Jasper, let's walk," Alice said, taking his hand. "It's not that far and it's actually not too cold out."

Jasper nodded and took Alice's gloved hand in his as they walked down the snowy sidewalk towards in hotel.

"Snow's kind of magical, isn't it?" Alice asked. "I'm kind of sad we don't have any in LA."

"It is pretty," Jasper agreed. "And you know, I've always wanted to do this," Jasper said, tossing a snowball in Alice's direction.

Alice shrieked as the snow hit her back as Jasper laughed. Alice chased after him, tossing a snowball in his direction and hitting him in the back of the head.

"Geez Al," Jasper said, shaking snow from his hair. "Nice aim."

"Why thank-you," Alice said proudly. Jasper was walking towards Alice slowly, his hands behind his back. Alice backed away. "What are you doing Jasper?" she asked.

"Nothing," Jasper said with a shrug.

"What's behind your back?" Alice asked, still backing up.

"Nothing," Jasper said again.

Alice reached the end of the sidewalk and had to stop before she backed into the street. She eyed Jasper warily and then he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him and smashing a snowball on her head.

Alice screamed and tried to pull away but Jasper kept his arms tight around her. "Do you give up?" he asked, grinning at the squirming Alice in his arms.

"Yes, yes, I give up," Alice said, nearly breathless with laughter.

"Good," Jasper said with a nod, letting go of Alice and taking her hand instead. He leaned in close and kissed her lightly. "Now, let's go home and I can work on warming you up," he whispered.

Alice shivered but not from the cold and kissed Jasper back. "I like that idea," she told him.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand but Alice slipped her hand from Jasper's when they entered the hotel. Jasper frowned slightly but followed Alice into the elevator.

Alice opened the door to their room and led Jasper inside. She turned around and kissed him deeply, unzipping his wet coat and tossing it aside. "What was that promise about warming me up?" Alice asked him, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper's chin.

"You let go of my hand when we walked into the hotel," Jasper said.

Alice frowned. "So?" she said, pulling away from Jasper and taking off her own coat.

"Why is it such a big deal that we keep all of this quiet?" Jasper asked. "What are you so concerned about?"

Alice sighed and crossed her arms. "You're mad at me," she stated.

"I'm not mad, Al," Jasper said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "But I think you think I'm not taking this seriously or something."

"You have to admit, you don't really have the best record when it comes to relationships Jasper," Alice said.

Jasper nodded. "How many times do I have to tell you this is different Alice?" Jasper said.

"It's just all so new, Jasper," Alice said. "And with the whole you being a famous rock star thing, I want it to be just us for awhile."

Alice crossed the room and stood between Jasper's legs, drawing his face between her hands. With him sitting down and her standing up, she was almost eye level with him. "I'm sorry," she told him. "I didn't think that it would bother you that much."

Jasper shrugged. "I finally have a girlfriend I'm proud of is all," Jasper said as Alice ran her hands through his blonde curls.

Alice smiled and kissed him. "That's sweet," she said softly.

"It's true," Jasper replied, deepening the kiss and pulling Alice back onto the bed with him.

Alice smiled again. "We're okay then?" she asked.

"Well, I can think of a few things you could do to make it okay," Jasper suggested.

Alice laughed. "Anything you want," she whispered in his ear, her whisper quickly turning into a squeal when Jasper flipped her over so he was hovering above her and silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Alice was vaguely aware when Jasper slid out of bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's early," she muttered, snuggling deeper under the blankets.

"I know," Jasper said. "You stay in bed. I'll be back later."

Alice nodded and Jasper kissed her one last time. Alice had already fallen back to sleep by the time Jasper took his guitar and headed out for the studio. When she got up later that morning, Alice was excited. She had always loved Christmas but living on the West Coast she often felt like she was missing out on something by not being able to experience a snowy, cold Christmas. New York, however, was the perfect Christmas location and Alice was glad she had Jasper to celebrate with this year.

Alice had a plan. She had talked to the concierge at the hotel yesterday and she was nearly giddy with excitement to carry out her perfect Christmas. Alice got ready quickly and headed out into the city, smiling at the white covered sidewalks.

A few hours later, Alice had their hotel room completely decorated. There were snowflakes on the window, strands of garland around the room, and two stockings hanging above the small fireplace in their suite. Finally, a small perfectly decorated Christmas tree stood in front of the windows, overlooking Central Park. Alice smiled happily at the Christmas wonderland she had managed to turn their hotel room into.

Alice turned when she heard the door open and she hurried over to greet Jasper. "Hi Al," Jasper said, setting his guitar down and pulling Alice to him. He kissed her gently and slid his coat off, tossing it over a chair. "How was your day?"

"It was great," Alice said, taking Jasper's hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jasper asked. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see," Alice told him. She reached up and put her hand over his eyes. "Close your eyes," Alice whispered in his ear. "No peeking."

"Whatever you say darlin'," Jasper said, keeping his eyes closed tightly as Alice led him through the suite.

"Okay," Alice said when Jasper was in the middle of the living room. She squeezed his hand lightly. "You can open your eyes now."

Jasper opened his eyes slowly and Alice watched as he took in her hard work. "Wow, Al, it looks amazing in here," Jasper said, looking around the room.

"Merry Christmas," Alice told him.

"Merry Christmas to you," Jasper repeated, wrapping his arms around Alice's waist and kissing her. "You're amazing," he whispered against her lips.

Alice kissed him back and then slid out of his arms. She turned on the fireplace and then walked back towards Jasper. "I would have put your present under the tree but you can't open it until tomorrow and the shape would give it away," Alice told him.

Jasper laughed. "Well, I'm not putting yours under there until tomorrow either," Jasper said.

Alice grinned. "I looked for it today," she admitted. "But you must have hidden it well."

"Oh, I know all about your and your impatience when it comes to gifts," Jasper said. "You'll never find it."

Alice stuck out her tongue and then grabbed Jasper's hand again. "Come on, let's go," she said.

"Go where?" Jasper asked, watching as Alice put on her coat, hat, and gloves.

"Ice-skating," Alice said. "Remember? You promised."

"Oh, right," Jasper said. "Ice-skating."

Alice handed him his coat. "I'll make it up to you later," Alice said, winking coyly at Jasper.

Jasper laughed and followed Alice out the door. "I'm holding you to that," he muttered.


	9. I And Love And You

**A/N: **Posting early-happy weekend!

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and Alice and Jasper. The Avett Brothers, one of the most incredible bands of all time, own "I and Love and You". Go listen on my profile page. You won't be disappointed.

* * *

_"Three words that became hard to say_

_I and love and you…."_

Jasper eyed Alice warily as she stood up and skated gracefully onto the ice rink at Rockefeller Center. "Come on, Jasper," she told him, grinning. "It's easy, I promise."

Jasper shook his head. "It's not easy, don't lie," Jasper said, refusing to stand up from the bench he was sitting on.

Alice skated over and stopped in front of him. Jasper had to admit, she looked adorable in her long winter coat and the stylish hat placed perfectly over her short, dark hair. "Look," Alice said, taking his hand. "Do you see all the little kids out here?" she asked, nodding towards the ice.

Jasper glanced around the ice rink. There were an awful lot of children and parents and they did seem to be handling the whole ice-skating thing just fine. "I guess if a five year old can handle it, so can I," Jasper muttered, standing up, slightly unsteady.

Alice beamed and gripped his hand. "You'll be great," she told him, kissing his cheek before she began to glide along the ice.

"Whoa, Al, not so fast," Jasper said, his hand clutching hers as he wobbled a little across the ice.

"Jasper," Alice said, laughing a little. "We're hardly moving."

"I think it's better that way," Jasper said. "Slow and steady wins the race, right?"

Alice laughed again and moved to Jasper's side. She kept his hand firmly in hers. "Just hold onto me," she whispered. "You'll be fine."

They began to glide around the rink and Jasper followed Alice's lead. He did seem to be getting the hang of it and he didn't protest when Alice sped up a little. They circled the rink a few times and Jasper began to feel cocky. He pulled Alice to him and kissed her cheek. "Wanna race darlin'?" he asked.

"Race?" Alice repeated, cocking an eyebrow. "You sure about that? What happened to slow and steady?"

"When have I done anything slow and steady Al?" Jasper asked as he let go of her hand and took off.

"Cheater!" Alice yelled as she hurried to catch up with him.

Jasper was laughing as Alice skated after him, both of them dodging the other skaters as they sped around the rink. Jasper turned to look over his shoulder, throwing a cocky grin in Alice's direction and she knew he would fall before he did. Jasper's skate caught on the ice and Alice watched the smile slide from his face and he tumbled to the ground.

Alice skated carefully around him before turning and stopping in front of Jasper who was sprawled out on the ice. "I win," she said, grinning.

Jasper shook his head. "I knew it was too good to be true," he said. Alice reached for his hand and helped him up.

"Everyone falls at least once," Alice said, taking Jasper's cold face between her glove-covered hands. "It's part of the fun," she told him, kissing him softly.

Jasper kissed her back for a moment before pulling away and taking Alice's hand once again. "Let's keep going," he said. The two of moved at a slow, easy pace, hand in hand around the rink, talking softly and laughing together.

Alice forgot all about the fact that they were in public and that the man holding her hand was famous rock star Jasper Hale. Instead, they were just an ordinary couple doing an ordinary thing and Alice loved it. She didn't even care when Jasper would stop and pull her close to him, kissing her as snow fell softly around them, making it all seem rather fairytale-like.

After awhile, Jasper went to get them both some hot chocolate and Alice sat down on a bench, watching Jasper make his way to the small cart selling warm beverages. Alice was so caught up watching Jasper, that the voice next to her startled her slightly when it asked, "How long have you two been together dear?"

Alice looked over at an older, rather grandmotherly looking woman sitting on the bench next to Alice's. "What?" Alice asked.

"You and that handsome young man of yours," the woman asked. "How long have you been together?"

"Um, not long," Alice said softly.

"Well, you two seem very happy," the woman continued. "I love watching young couples so in love like the two of you."

"In love," Alice repeated, the words filling her with a strange sensation.

"Why yes," the woman said. "You love him, don't you?" she asked.

Alice paused for a moment and turned to look at Jasper. He was standing in line and he waved, grinning at her and Alice waved back. "Yeah, yeah I do," she said. "I love him."

Alice had never said the words out loud before but she realized they have been true for as long as she had known Jasper. "I love him," Alice repeated, turning to smile at the woman next to her.

"Of course you do dear," the woman said with a small laugh. "And he loves you too."

"Really?" Alice asked. "You really think so?"

The woman nodded. "Don't you see the way he looks at you?" she asked.

Alice's cheeks flushed and the woman stood up, patting Alice's hand as she moved away. "Merry Christmas," she said, smiling as Alice watched her make her way over to a distinguished looking older man.

"Merry Christmas," Alice called, waving at the older couple as Jasper walked back to her and handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Who was that?" Jasper asked, sitting down next to Alice and draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Just a friendly old lady," Alice said, snuggling into Jasper's body and taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"You look different," Jasper said. "What happened?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing," she told him, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. "Let's go home?" she asked.

Jasper nodded, slightly surprised by Alice's sudden, public display of affection. He took her hand and they walked back towards the hotel. Alice was quiet, contemplative as they walked and Jasper nudged her shoulder as they neared the hotel.

"You're so quiet Al," he said. "It's making me nervous."

Alice stopped and looked up at Jasper. "I really like it when you call me Al," she told him.

Jasper laughed. "Oh really? Then how come you're always yelling at me about how it's not your name?" he asked.

Alice shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted.

"Well, Al," Jasper said. "Let's go inside and get warmed up." Jasper took Alice's hand again but when he moved forward, she didn't.

"Jasper," Alice said. "Jasper, I love you," Alice told him. "I always have."

Jasper looked surprised and Alice had a fleeting moment of panic that he didn't feel the same way and was about to tell her that but then he moved towards her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Al," Jasper whispered, kissing her again. "I don't deserve you but I love you."

"Don't be silly," Alice said, smiling and entwining her fingers with Jasper. "You deserve me."

"When you say you've always loved me?" Jasper asked, reaching up to brush snow off of Alice's shoulder.

"Since I was 12," Alice admitted.

Jasper laughed. "I thought I annoyed you back then. You were always so quiet. Or you would flee whenever I walked into a room."

Alice shook her head. "Only because I was a dumb love-struck teenager and you were a huge rock star and I had no idea what to say to you."

Jasper smiled as Alice stood on her tiptoes to kiss him again. "I love you," Jasper repeated. He had only said the words to once before and as he said them to Alice, Jasper realized this, what he had with Alice, was more real than anything in the past had been.

Alice's eyes were wide and bright and she laughed. "I didn't know how amazing that would sound," she told him. "And I love you too."

"Come on darlin'," Jasper said, tugging Alice towards the entrance to the hotel. "Pretty sure you promised me a reward for going ice-skating with you."

Alice grinned and followed Jasper happily towards the elevator. They rode silently together in the elevator, both of them stealing glances at each other and grinning.

As soon as Jasper opened the door to their room, Alice was pulling his head towards hers, her lips moving insistently over his. Jasper kissed her back eagerly, tugging at the buttons to her coat as she struggled with his coat.

Jasper managed to get Alice's coat unbuttoned first and Alice whimpered in protest when Jasper moved her hands away from him to tug her coat away from her body. He tore his mouth from hers in order to shed his own coat and then he kissed her again, his tongue pushing its way past her lips.

Jasper pulled Alice towards the bedroom, tossing hats and scarves and gloves and clothes around the room. By the time they fell into bed together, Alice was only wearing her underwear, a white tank top she had been wearing under her sweater, and her socks. Jasper was down to only his boxers.

"Jasper," Alice said, a bit breathless as Jasper kissed his way down her neck, sliding her tank top up and over her head. Jasper reached behind Alice and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side as he cupped her right breast in his hand.

"Wait, Jasper," Alice said, pulling his face back towards hers.

"What is it?" Jasper asked, his hand sliding down her body.

"I'm wearing wool socks," Alice said, running her sock-covered foot up Jasper's calf. "They are making me feel unsexy."

Jasper grinned. "You could never be unsexy Al," he said, skimming his hand across her underwear before he sat up and took Alice's foot in his hand. Jasper tugged Alice's heavy sock off and placed a light kiss on her ankle.

Jasper moved to Alice's other foot and did the same thing, moving very slowly and making Alice shiver. "You have the tiniest feet I've ever seen," Jasper said, running his finger across the bottom of Alice's foot and making her giggle and squirm.

"You definitely do not have the tiniest feet I've ever seen," Alice said, tangling her legs with Jasper's as he shifted against her.

"Lucky for you darlin'," Jasper said, pressing his body into hers. Jasper kissed her again as he slid her underwear down her legs, his long, calloused fingers brushing against her skin. Alice gasped into Jasper's mouth when he pushed two fingers inside of her, his thumb brushing against her clit.

Jasper curled his fingers inside of Alice and Alice moaned and arched her back off the bed. Alice was so close when Jasper withdrew his fingers and pulled back slightly, grinning at Alice.

"What? Jazz?" Alice muttered, her eyes opening slowly.

Still grinning Jasper bent down and kissed Alice deeply. Alice reached down and rid Jasper of his boxers, her hand gripping his hard length and squeezing lightly. It was Jasper's turn to groan and Alice took advantage of his distracted state to slide out from under his body and shift until she was hovering over him.

Alice settled over Jasper, her free hand tracing the scars on his chest as she kissed him yet again. She stroked him firmly and Jasper bucked his hips against Alice's hand. Alice guided him towards her and with one shift thrust; Jasper was surrounded by Alice's warm, wet heat.

They both moaned and for a moment, Jasper held Alice's hips still against his. He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

Alice smiled. "I love you too," she whispered back, leaning down to kiss him as Jasper's grip loosened against her and she began to move. They quickly found a rhythm that had them both panting and soon Alice could feel her body once again tightening around Jasper's. Jasper's hand skimmed across her breast before flicking against her clit and that was all it took for Alice to fall over the edge with a loud cry.

Alice continued moving against Jasper until she felt him grip her shoulder tightly, pulling her closely to him as he came inside of her. Alice collapsed against Jasper's sweaty chest and Jasper wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. Alice pressed her ear to Jasper's chest, listening to his heart beat rapidly under his skin and she smiled as Jasper ran his hand through her dark hair. This was perfect.

Gently, Jasper pulled Alice to his side, covering them both with the blankets. "God, Al, we should have done this a whole lot sooner," Jasper said, still trying to catch his breath.

Alice laughed softly and leaned her chin against Jasper's chest, looking up at him. "We should have," she agreed.

"I had no idea sex could be like this," Jasper mused.

"Is that a good thing?" Alice asked, kissing Jasper's chest lightly.

"Oh, it's a very good thing," Jasper said with a nod. "It's always been just sex, you know?" he said. "I mean, with you, it's more."

Alice nodded. "I know what you mean," she said. "Must be that whole being in love thing," Alice said.

"That must be it," Jasper said with a nod. He glanced over at the clock and smiled. "It's after midnight," he said. "Merry Christmas darlin'."

"Do you want your present now?" Alice asked excitedly.

Jasper laughed. "So you're impatient when it comes to other people's presents too?" he asked.

Alice nodded and sat up. "I'm going to get it," she declared, slipping out of bed. She picked up Jasper's shirt from the floor and pulled it over her head, hurrying out into the living room of the suite.

Jasper listened to Alice rustling around and then he heard her yell, "Close your eyes Jasper!"

Jasper laughed to himself and closed his eyes. "They're closed," he called back.

Alice's feet padded softly across the floor and Jasper felt the bed dip slightly when she climbed back in. "Okay, open," she said.

The first thing Jasper saw when he opened his eyes was Alice's bright, smiling face and he couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing her. Alice kissed him back, but only for a moment, before she was pushing his gift towards him.

"Here," she said excitedly. "Merry Christmas."

Jasper glanced down and ran his hand across the beautiful guitar case that now sat in his lap. Without opening it, Jasper knew exactly what would be inside.

"Alice," he said softly, looking up at her.

"Go on, open it," Alice told him.

Jasper carefully undid the latch and opened the case. Inside, was a slightly battered, yet gorgeous acoustic guitar. It was a guitar that had once belonged to Bob Dylan—the iconic musician's very first guitar that he had written some of his biggest hits on. Jasper knew it had been in an auction that fall but he had been so wrapped up in his own life at that time, he had completely missed placing a bid on it. Later, he had tried to track it down but to no avail. And now, here it was, sitting in his lap.

Jasper gently ran his fingers across the strings of the guitar. "Alice, how?" he asked.

Alice shrugged. "I pulled some strings, called in a few favors and was able to track it down," Alice said. "I know you were disappointed you missed bidding on it."

"Al, this is incredible," Jasper said, his hand still lovingly stroking the guitar. "I can't believe you did this."

Jasper leaned over the guitar to kiss Alice deeply. "This really is turning into the best Christmas ever," Jasper said.

"I'm glad you like it," Alice said, grinning happily.

"I love it," Jasper said. "And you." Jasper set the guitar carefully to the side and slid out of the bed, pulling on his boxers. "Don't move," he told Alice. "I'll be right back."

Jasper went out to the living room where his old guitar case sat and popped it open, pulling out the leather journal where he wrote most of his lyrics. He walked back to the bedroom and climbed back into bed, taking the Dylan guitar out of the case and situating it across his lap.

"There was a reason you couldn't find your present anywhere, Al," Jasper said, opening his journal and setting it in front of him. "Now, I had no idea what to get you. You're very difficult to shop for darlin'."

Alice grinned as Jasper continued. "So, I've been feeling rather musically inspired lately and I know that's because of you and well, I'm pretty sure this is something you don't have yet."

Jasper strummed the guitar softly and then he began to play a song Alice had never heard before. Alice's eyes widened as she realized what Jasper's present was. "You wrote me a song," Alice said softly.

Jasper nodded and then he began to sing. Alice had always loved his voice and hearing it like this—soft and up close and directed solely at her, was even better than she could have imagined. Hearing Jasper sing words that had been written specifically with her in mind was a powerful, heady feeling and Alice found herself leaning close to him, so as not to miss a single note.

When Jasper finished the last line, Alice's eyes were teary. "Shit," Jasper muttered. "I should have gotten you a real gift."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "That was amazing," Alice said. "No one has ever done anything like that for me."

"Well, darlin', I don't know why not," Jasper said. "I hope you don't think that was a cop out gift though," Jasper said, biting his lip nervously. "I really didn't know what to get you."

"It's perfect," Alice said. She kissed Jasper softly, being careful of the guitar in his lap. "Thank-you," she told him.

Jasper nodded and gently set the guitar back in its case on the floor. He pulled Alice into his lap and deepened the kiss. "I suppose I'll need to properly thank you for the amazing Christmas gift," Jasper said, trailing kisses down Alice's neck and sliding his hand up her thigh.

Alice laughed against his mouth. "Only if I get to properly thank you as well," she said, shifting so that she was even closer to Jasper.

"Merry Christmas, Alice," Jasper whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Jasper," Alice repeated, pushing Jasper back into the bed once again.

* * *

Alice and Jasper were eating a late breakfast the next morning, both of them still in their pajamas, when Alice's cell phone rang. "It's your sister," Alice said, glancing down at the screen. "Why is she calling me?"

Jasper shrugged. "To wish you a Merry Christmas?" he suggested. "Don't answer. I'm planning on us both being naked again very soon and I don't want Rose distracting us."

Alice made a face and answered the phone as Jasper sighed dramatically. "Hi Rose," Alice said happily, kicking Jasper under the table.

"Alice Brandon," Rosalie said. "Are you fucking my brother?"

Alice nearly spit out her coffee. "What?" she asked. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because Alice, I woke up this morning to pictures of you and Jasper making out all over the gossip blogs," Rosalie said. "Why did I have to find out about this at the same time as the rest of the country? How long has this been going on? How the hell did you get Jasper to go ice-skating?"

Alice laughed. "Slow down, Rose," she said. "What pictures are you talking about?"

Jasper raised his eyebrows and Alice motioned towards her laptop that was sitting at the desk. Jasper went over and picked it up and Alice put Rosalie on speakerphone as she said, "Go to any gossip blog Alice," Rosalie said. "And you'll see the lovely pictures of my brother with his tongue down your throat."

Jasper rolled his eyes and Alice opened up the webpage of one of the blogs she frequently checked. Sure enough, the headline on the front page read, "Rock Star Jasper Hale Celebrates Christmas with New, Unknown Girl" followed by pictures of Alice and Jasper hand in hand ice-skating at Rockefeller Center; of the two of them kissing at the ice rink and outside of the hotel.

"Whoa," Jasper muttered, looking over Alice's shoulder. "I didn't see anyone taking pictures yesterday."

"Jasper," Rosalie said. "Clearly you were a little distracted."

Alice laughed as she scrolled down the page. "So, are you two going to tell me what's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to know too," Emmett called from the background. "I think it's cute," he added.

"Shut up Emmett," Rosalie said. "Tell me everything," Rosalie demanded. "When did this happen? I didn't even know you were in New York, Alice."

"We've been keeping it quiet," Alice explained. "Trying not to make things more complicated than they need to be."

"I'm your sister, Jasper," Rosalie countered. "And Alice, I thought we were friends?"

"Rose," Jasper started to say.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Rose," Alice cut in. "It's been kind of crazy lately. But good," she added, grinning at Jasper.

"So you're fucking him then?"

"Rosalie," Jasper said.

"It's a legitimate question," Rosalie said.

Alice laughed again. She had to admit that at times she loved Rosalie's bluntness. "Maybe," she said as Jasper kissed her shoulder.

"Oh my god, you are," Rosalie said. "Eww."

"Thank Rose," Jasper muttered.

"Alice, are you being careful?" Rosalie asked. "I mean, I know he's my brother and all but he's slept with a lot of skanks."

"Rosalie," Jasper hissed.

"It's true Jazz," Emmett called out again.

"I'm glad everyone is so involved in my love life," Jasper said.

"I'm just glad you're finally dating someone who's not a slut," Rosalie said. "Or Maria."

"Rose, are you and Emmett still coming out here for New Year's Eve?" Alice asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Yes, we'll be there," Rosalie said. "I need to witness you two in person."

"Me too," Emmett added. "This is perfect. We can double date."

Jasper shook his head as Rosalie said, "Jasper, listen to me."

"What Rose?" he asked.

"You're my brother but if you do anything to mess this up with Alice, I'll castrate you, okay?" Rosalie said.

Alice laughed and Jasper had to smile. "Fair enough Rose," he said.

"Hey, Jasper," Emmett said. "You know if Rose doesn't, I will, right?"

"Yes, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Merry Christmas," Rosalie said. "You can go back to fucking like rabbits now."

"Emmett, can't you control her at all?" Jasper asked.

"Nope, it's a lost cause," Emmett said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Alice and Jasper said in unison.

"Aww, listen, they're already saying the same thing at the same time," Emmett said.

"Yeah, yeah, so cute," Rosalie said. "We'll see you lovebirds in a few days."

"See you soon," Alice said, hanging up the phone.

"My sister," Jasper said, shaking his head. "Always a trip."

Alice smiled. "I like Rose," she said.

"You like everyone darlin'," Jasper said, pulling Alice's chair close to his. He kissed her gently. "Are you okay with this?" he asked, nodding towards the computer.

Alice nodded. "I guess," she said. "I just don't want the whole world to know every detail of our relationship," Alice said.

"We can still keep it low key," Jasper said. "It doesn't have to be a big deal."

Alice nodded. "You're right," she said, kissing Jasper's cheek. "It's fine."

"Good," Jasper said, taking Alice's hand and standing up. "Because I'm kind of excited to show you off."

Alice laughed and allowed Jasper to lead her back to the bedroom. "But I'm going to keep you all to myself for a little while longer," he whispered, pulling Alice towards the bed.

* * *

The day before New Year's Eve, Alice and Jasper were waiting at the arrivals gate for Edward, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett to arrive in New York City.

Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder and Alice was tapping her foot impatiently. "Al, we didn't have to come pick them up, you know," Jasper said.

"I know but this is so much more fun than waiting around at the hotel for them," Alice said. "I kind of love airport reunions," she said.

"It's only been like a week since you saw all of them," Jasper pointed out.

Alice poked him in the stomach. "Shut up," she said.

Jasper laughed as a stream of people came through the gate. Alice stood on her tiptoes, watching eagerly for their friends. She spied Emmett's hulking frame first and waved excitedly.

Emmett waved back and the two couples hurried towards Alice and Jasper. "Hi," Alice said excitedly, hugging Bella and Rosalie at the same time as Jasper greeted Edward and Emmett.

"Look at you," Rosalie said, looking Alice up and down. "My idiot brother must be treating you well, you look happy," she observed.

Alice nodded and reached for Jasper's hand. "He's great," she said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Wait, you two are dating?" Edward asked, his mouth dropping open. "What? How? When?" he sputtered.

"I thought you'd know by now," Alice said, laughing at Edward's shocked expression.

"Of course I didn't know," Edward said. "Did you all know?" he asked, looking around at his friends.

Rosalie and Emmett nodded and Edward turned to Bella. "Even you?" he asked.

Bella's cheeks flushed and she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Edward asked.

"I asked her not to Edward," Alice said. "Jasper and I wanted to keep it quiet at first. But pictures of us have been all over the place lately. How did you miss that?"

"It's not like I hang out all day reading gossip blogs and _US Weekly_," Edward muttered. He eyed Jasper carefully. "You're a crappy boyfriend," he said.

"I was a crappy boyfriend," Jasper corrected. "But now I have someone who's worth it," Jasper said, smiling at Alice.

"When did this happen?" Edward asked. "How far behind am I?"

"Um, that Christmas special you guys did," Alice said. "The one where Jasper punched Jacob."

"I didn't know that's when it started," Rosalie said. "What, did you guys hook up in the dressing room or something?" Rosalie asked with a laugh.

When Jasper and Alice didn't say anything, Rosalie's eyes widened. "Oh god, you did!" she exclaimed. "Gross."

"Rose, don't ask questions if you don't want to know the answer," Jasper told his sister.

"The dressing room?" Edward asked. "I was next door to you. Yuck," he said, shaking his head.

"Finally, we agree on something," Rosalie said.

"Come on," Jasper said. "There's a car waiting for us. The JFK arrivals gate is maybe not the best place for this conversation."

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward collected the luggage and walked towards the door. Bella grabbed Alice's hand and they fell behind the guys slightly. "So, everything's good then?" she asked. "Rose is right, you do seem happy."

"It's great," Alice said, excited to have a chance to share details with her best friend. "He's been so sweet and so perfect and we've had the best time," Alice said.

"Please don't share any details about your sex life," Rosalie said, slipping on her sunglasses before they walked outside.

Alice grinned. "My lips are sealed," Alice said. "So, Bella, what about you?" Alice asked. "Things are going well with you and Edward?"

Bella blushed again. "It's great," Bella said. "He's so moody though. I'm learning how to read him."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "He's a drama queen," she muttered.

"He's a great guy though," Bella said quickly. "Quite perfect, actually."

"Well, look at us, three girls in love," Alice said as they neared the car.

"In love?" both Bella and Rosalie said, stopping suddenly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"You're in love with him?" Rosalie asked.

"You've finally admitted it then?" Bella asked at the same time.

Alice nodded. "I love him," she said softly, glancing over at Jasper who was helping put suitcases in the trunk of the limousine.

"Alice, if I was a person who hugged, I would hug you right now," Rosalie said, smiling a little.

Alice laughed as Bella said, "Well, I'll hug you," and moved forward to do just that. Alice hugged Bella back for a long moment before Emmett interrupted them.

"Ladies, I hate to break up this love fest but I haven't eaten in about an hour and we need to fix that," Emmett said, putting his arm around Rosalie and drawing her towards him.

"Aww, poor baby," Rosalie said, kissing Emmett.

"Let's go before we're all subjected to a public make out session between these two," Jasper said.

"Hey, you'd probably learn something, man," Emmett said, a serious expression on his face.

"Trust me, Jasper doesn't need any lessons in that regard," Alice said, winking at Jasper.

"Nice one, short stuff," Emmett said, reaching out to ruffle Alice's hair as she ducked out of the way.

The three couples got into the back of the limo and they started towards the hotel. Bella watched out the window as the snow-covered streets of New York flew by. "It's so pretty here," she said. "I bet you guys had a perfect Christmas."

"It was perfect," Alice said. "I even got Jasper to go ice-skating."

"Christmas in New York? Ice-skating? How did I not know about this?" Edward asked, shaking his head.

"You're a little out of touch," Bella said, taking Edward's hand. "It's okay."

"Jasper wrote me a song," Alice gushed. "It's beautiful."

"You're writing again?" Edward asked, sitting up and leaning towards Jasper. "Really?"

Jasper nodded. "I've been feeling rather inspired lately," he said, glancing briefly at Alice.

"All this lovey-dovey, touchy-feely, gazing into each other's eyes thing is making me sick," Rosalie said.

"I thought you liked the touchy-feely stuff, baby," Emmett said, tickling Rosalie's side.

Rosalie squirmed away from Emmett's fingers and Alice reached out and put her hand on the small baby bump Rosalie had developed since Alice had last seen her. "So, tell us about the baby instead," she said.

Rosalie smiled widely. "She's good," Rosalie said. "Healthy and all that and we're so excited."

"She?" Alice asked.

"We don't know if it's a girl," Emmett said. "But Rosalie is insisting."

Rosalie nodded. "I know it's a girl," she said.

"I got a tiny, baby Chargers jersey for Baby McCarty," Emmett said. "He or she is going to look awesome."

Alice smiled at Rose and Emmett's obvious excitement. She glanced over at Jasper, remembering his outburst at Thanksgiving but he was smiling as he listened to Rosalie and Emmett gush about the baby.

When they pulled up in front of the hotel and got out, Alice watched as Jasper pulled his sister aside as everyone else was distracted with the luggage. "I'm happy for you Rose," he said softly, kissing his sister's cheek.

Rosalie looked surprised but she smiled and hugged Jasper. "Thanks, Jazz," she whispered back.

They entered the hotel and Alice took Jasper's hand. "That was sweet," she told him.

Jasper shrugged. "I hate how I acted at Thanksgiving," he said softly as they headed towards the elevator.

For a moment, the old look of sadness passed through Jasper's eyes and Alice frowned slightly. It passed quickly though and Alice once again didn't ask him about it, telling herself it still wasn't the right moment.

"So, food?" Emmett asked when they stepped out of the elevator on the top floor. He leaned away from Rosalie and whispered, "The whole pregnancy thing makes Rose eat like a horse and when she doesn't eat, she gets crabbier than usual."

"Do not blame your constant need for food on me and your unborn child," Rosalie said.

Emmett raised his eyebrows as Rosalie hit his shoulder. "You guys go get settled in and we'll meet you downstairs in fifteen minutes?" Alice asked. "And we can go get some food."

"Yes, please," Emmett said, walking towards the suite him and Rosalie were sharing. Edward and Bella walked the opposite direction towards their room and Jasper opened the door for him and Alice.

"Rosalie looks so happy," Alice said. "Pregnancy suits her."

"It does," Jasper agreed.

"You're okay?" Alice asked, wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist and hugging him tightly.

"I'm good," Jasper said, running his hand through Alice's hair. "Let's get ready for dinner."

Alice nodded as Jasper went to change his clothes. Alice sighed softly. She didn't want to ruin the fairly tale her and Jasper had been living in lately but Alice knew she was only putting off the inevitable.

She followed after Jasper to change as well before meeting the others, telling herself that she'd talk to Jasper soon.


	10. All This Time

**A/N: **Moving right along with Chap. 10. Probably won't post again until next Monday. This week is a little crazy.

**Disclaimer: **As always, Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight-related. One Republic owns "All This Time." Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"Six on the second hand till New Year's resolutions_

_There's just no question what this man should do_

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost_

_Take what I took and give it back to you…"_

Alice watched from the side of the stage as Jasper, Edward, and the band rehearsed for their New Year's Eve performance. They sounded amazing and Jasper looked better than he had in a long time—he was smiling as he played guitar, his voice strong and clear and Alice knew he would be performing sober for the first time in a long time tonight.

"They sound good," Bella said, coming to stand next to Alice. "Edward's so happy Jasper is back to his old self."

Alice nodded. "I am too," she said, watching as Jasper and Edward stopped playing to talk about a few adjustments Edward wanted to make.

"Did you ever find out what was behind Jasper's crazier than usual behavior?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "No, not yet. I haven't wanted to bring it up either—everything has just been so good and I don't want to ruin it," Alice admitted.

"Well, whatever it was, he seems to have gotten over it," Bella said.

"I guess," Alice said. "I think its still there though. He's just hiding it well."

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"I have a really great dress that I got a few days okay," Alice answered excitedly. "Jasper thinks it's sexy."

"Of course he does," Bella said.

"What are you wearing?" Alice asked.

Bella shrugged. "I don't really know."

Alice's jaw dropped open. "Bella, we have to be back here in like four hours," Alice said. "You aren't just a publicist any more. Now that you're dating Edward, you have to look good at these events."

"Are you saying I didn't look good before?" Bella asked.

"We're going shopping," Alice said, not answering Bella's question. She waved at Jasper who came over to her. "We have to go get a hot dress for Bella to wear tonight," Alice said. "We'll see you later?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, we've got a few more things to run through here," Jasper said. He gave Alice a quick kiss. "Have fun."

"I will," Alice said. "I can't say the same for Bella."

Jasper laughed and Alice grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the exit. As they headed outside, Alice took out her cell phone and began dialing. "Who are you calling?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie," Alice said. "We're going to need all the help we can get."

Bella rolled her eyes as they hailed a cab and Alice waited for Rosalie to answer her phone. Just as Alice was sure it would go to voicemail, Rosalie answered with a breathless, "Hello."

"Rose, hi," Alice said. "Bella doesn't have a dress for tonight so we're going shopping. We're going to swing by the hotel and pick you up."

"Shopping? Okay, um, let me get dressed," Rosalie said and Alice could hear Emmett's voice in the background. "Text me when you get here."

"We will," Alice promised, hanging up the phone.

Soon, Rosalie was sliding into the backseat of the cab with Bella and Alice. "So, what were you up to?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrows.

Rosalie grinned. "I don't know what it is about being pregnant but I just can't get enough," Rosalie said.

Bella had been looking down at her Blackberry and she looked up at Rosalie's comment. "Enough of what?" she asked.

Alice and Rosalie began to laugh. "Sex, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Ugh," Bella said. "I don't want to hear about how your two are spending your days and your nights in some kind of orgasmic haze," Bella said as they got out of the cab and Alice led them into a high class, designer store.

"Wait, you and Edward haven't had sex?" Alice asked, beginning to look through the racks of dresses.

"No," Bella said, frowning.

"What the hell not?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward wants to take things slowly," Bella said, following Alice and Rosalie through the store as they both pulled out dress after dress for Bella to try on. "He's old fashioned about sex."

"Well, we better get you a fucking hot dress then," Rosalie said. "Or at least a really slutty dress."

"Have you tried just jumping him?" Alice asked.

"Yes, actually," Bella said as Alice led them towards the dressing room. "It doesn't work."

"Edward's a prude," Rosalie said. "Here, try this on," she said, handing Bella a dress that was hardly more than scraps of fabric.

Bella sighed and went into the dressing room. "This doesn't even cover anything it's supposed to," Bella said from behind the dressing room door.

"That's the point Bella," Alice said. "Hopefully Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"You should be happy you can still pull something off like this," Rosalie said. "I'm too fat to wear anything sexy."

"You are not," Alice said, shaking her head. "You look gorgeous, even with a baby bump."

"I'm not coming out," Bella said. "Not in this."

"Bella, you have to show us," Alice said. She stood up and opened the door.

"Alice," Bella said. "I feel ridiculous."

"Well, you look hot," Alice said, looking at Bella in the skimpy black dress.

Alice pulled Bella from the dressing room and stood her in front of Rosalie. "Wow, Bella, you do look hot," Rosalie said. "You have to buy that dress."

"I don't know," Bella said, grimacing a little as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Bella," Rosalie said. "If Alice tells you you look hot, well, she's Alice and she's nice so half the time, it's probably not really true. But I'm not nice and so if I tell you you look hot, then you should believe me."

Alice laughed. "She's right, Bella," she said. "Rosalie isn't good at being fake nice."

"It's too much effort," Rosalie said.

"You really think I should wear this?" Bella asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Yes," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Fine," Bella muttered. "I'm desperate enough for sex that I'll do just about anything."

Rosalie laughed. "That was funny, Bella," she said.

"You sound surprised," Bella said. "Does this mean you like me now?"

Rosalie shrugged. "The list of people I like is very short," she said. "But you're getting closer to being on it.

"Don't listen to Rose, Bella," Alice said. "I'd blame her bitchiness on the pregnancy but she's always been like that."

"It's true," Rosalie admitted. "Hurry up and go change," she told Bella. "So that we can go get ready for tonight."

Bella went back into the dressing room and Rosalie turned to look at Alice. "You really love my brother?" she asked softly.

Alice nodded. "I have since I was 12, Rose," Alice said, surprised by the sudden change in conversation.

"You know he can be a complete ass, Alice," Rosalie said. "He's my brother and I love him but I think you should be careful."

"I know," Alice said. "I'm being careful."

"Good," Rosalie said with a nod.

Bella walked out of the dressing room with the dress in her hands, putting an end to Alice and Rosalie's short conversation. "This is officially the sluttiest dress I have ever owned," Bella said, walking towards the register.

"That's the point," Rosalie said.

Bella paid for the dress and they walked out of the store and took a cab back to the hotel. "Alright," Rosalie said when they got out of the cab. "You are both coming to my room to get ready because I'm fat and pregnant and you have to listen to me."

Alice and Bella both agreed and soon the three women were in Rosalie's bathroom, their dresses hanging up on the door and make-up spread out across the counter.

"Rose, babe, you promised me we could have some fun before we went to this shindig tonight," Emmett whined, standing in the doorway and watching his fiancé force Bella into a chair in front of the mirror so they could do her makeup.

"Emmett, first, don't say shindig, and second, we have a very important mission to accomplish tonight so your needs will have to wait," Rosalie said.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Emmett asked.

"Bella needs to get laid," Rosalie stated.

"Rose," Bella said, blushing fiercely as Alice laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked. "Edward hasn't tapped that yet? What the fuck is wrong with that dude?"

Bella blushed further, if that was possible. "Edward always been cautious," Alice said, defending her cousin. "But after he sees Bella tonight, there's no way he'll be able to resist her."

"That's right," Emmett said, nodding. "Bella's gonna get some tonight," he taunted.

"Shut up, please," Bella begged as Alice attacked her hair with a curling iron.

"I'm sorry, Bells," Emmett said. "I only tease you because I like you. And Rose promised me sex and is denying me now so what else do I have to do?"

"Emmett," Rosalie said, turning around to face him. "You have a one track mind."

"You love it babe," Emmett responded, stepping forward and pulling Rosalie to him. He wrapped her arms around her and kissed her deeply as Rosalie squirmed against him.

Alice and Bella both rolled their eyes at each other, used to Emmett and Rosalie's rather public displays of affection. "Maybe I should talk to Edward," Emmett said. "Teach him a thing or two about how to treat a lady."

"Don't you dare say a word to Edward," Bella said quickly. "Please, Emmett, you'll just embarrass him."

Emmett grinned and Rosalie twisted out of his arms and turned back towards Bella. "I guess I'll just go watch some ESPN or something," Emmett said, sighing dramatically. He smacked Rosalie on the ass on his way out of the bathroom and she winked at him.

"Bella, try not to look so miserable," Alice said, still curling her long brunette hair. "We're not torturing you or anything."

"Yes you are," Bella muttered.

Alice and Rosalie continued helping Bella get ready before moving onto themselves. Soon, all three women were dressed and standing in front of the full-length mirror. Rosalie had a tight, short red dress on and she ran a hand through her long blonde hair as she looked at her reflection.

"God, being pregnant makes my boobs look great," Rosalie said. "If only being pregnant didn't come with being fat," Rosalie muttered, placing her hand on her slight baby bump.

"You're not fat," Bella and Alice said together.

"You're glowing," Alice added, grinning at Rosalie.

Rosalie grinned back as Bella tugged on her dress. "You don't think it's too short?" she asked, turning around and looking at the back of the dress in the mirror.

"No, Bella," Rosalie said impatiently. "Stop tugging on it," she said, pulling Bella's hand away from the back of the dress. "You're just as much of a prude as Edward is."

"Are you girls ready yet?" Emmett called from outside the bathroom.

Rosalie opened the door and posed in front of Emmett. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I think if I hadn't knocked you up already, that's exactly what I'd be doing tonight," Emmett said, sliding his arms around Rosalie's waist and kissing her. He placed his hand gently on Rosalie's stomach. "You better not be as gorgeous as your mama because I'm not letting any boys around you ever," Emmett cooed to the baby.

Emmett straightened and looked behind Rosalie at Alice and Bella. "Short stuff," he said, taking in Alice's black, sparkly dress. "You look pretty hot."

"Thanks Emmett," Alice said. "But it's Bella who needs to look hot," she said, moving out of the way so Bella could step forward.

Bella stood awkwardly in front of Emmett who whistled loudly. "Bella, there is no way Edward will be able to keep his dick in his pants tonight," Emmett declared.

Rosalie elbowed Emmett in the stomach. "What? I thought that was the goal?" he asked.

"Let's go," Alice said, bouncing on her feet slightly with excitement.

"Aww, short stuff has been apart from Jasper for a few hours and she's getting lonely," Emmett teased.

"Yes," Alice said. "Now, let's go."

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie put on their coats and they headed down to the lobby of the hotel where a car was waiting for them outside.

"New Year's Eve in Times Square," Emmett said as the car wove through traffic. "I've always wanted to experience that."

"I don't know if it can beat Christmas," Alice said, glancing out the window at the mass of people already gathered in the street.

Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett were led upstairs to one of the top floors of the Times Square Building where a stage was set up as well as a desk and cameras for the broadcast that night.

Edward, Jasper, Garrett, and Seth were waiting backstage, milling around with the other musicians and performers for the night. Alice waved at Jasper and hurried over to him.

"Hi Al," Jasper said, giving Alice a quick kiss. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank-you," Alice said. She reached up and ran her hand through Jasper's blonde curls. "You look pretty handsome yourself," she told him, taking in his faded jeans, beat up cowboy boots and leather jacket.

"Hi Edward," Bella said, coming over to stand next to Edward. She took off her jacket and Alice watched as Edward's eyes widened.

"Wow, Bella, you look, wow," Edward, usually such a smooth talker, stumbled over his words as he took in Bella in her new dress.

"You like it?" Bella asked.

Edward swallowed audibly. "Yes," he said.

Alice and Rosalie slapped palms in a quiet high five and Jasper raised his eyebrows. "We made Bella buy the sluttiest dress we could find so that Edward won't be able to not have sex with her tonight," Alice explained.

Jasper nodded his head. "Fair enough," he said.

"Let's get this party started," Emmett said, coming over with drinks in his hand. He handed them around but Jasper shook his head. "Really man?" Emmett asked.

"I'm good," Jasper said as Alice squeezed his hand.

Rosalie sighed as she took the glass of water Emmett offered her. "I miss alcohol," she said. "And caffeine."

"Trust me, I think I miss you being able to drink caffeine more than you do," Emmett said.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Emmett and he kissed her forehead. "You ready for tonight," Alice asked, leaning into Jasper and taking a long sip of her wine.

Jasper nodded. "We sounded good during rehearsal," he said. "Really good."

"I know," Alice told him. "You were great."

"Just wait darlin'," Jasper said. "We've got a little surprise for the performance later."

Alice laughed. "I'm excited," she said, giving Jasper a quick kiss as she finished off her glass of wine. Emmett handed her another glass and Alice took it, glancing over at Bella and Edward so were making out in the corner.

"Rose," Alice said excitedly. "Rose, look, it worked," she said, pointing towards Edward and Bella.

"Of course it worked," Rosalie said. "That dress is hot."

"Rosalie Hale, great to see you again," a familiar voice said from behind them. Rosalie and Alice both turned to see Ryan Seacrest walking towards them. "You're looking gorgeous, as always," Ryan said, giving Rosalie a hug.

"Thanks," Rosalie said, hugging him back.

Emmett hurried over and slung his arm around Rosalie's shoulder, pulling her to him. "Ryan, you remember Emmett, my fiancé?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, nice to see you," Ryan said, shaking hands with Emmett. "Great season so far man," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Emmett said. "It's been a good year," he said, putting his hand on Rosalie's stomach.

Rosalie caught Alice's eyes and made a face. Emmett was being possessive—with Rosalie's stunning good looks and Hollywood connections, Emmett often felt he had to stake his claim, so to speak. It was ridiculous, however, because Rosalie, despite her sometimes self-centered behavior, truly loved Emmett and Alice knew she'd never do anything to mess that up.

Ryan turned and spotted Jasper and Alice next to Rosalie. "Jasper," Ryan said, shaking hands with Jasper. "Nice to see you," he said stiffly.

"Hi Ryan," Jasper said, nodding slightly.

Alice bit her lip. The last time Jasper and the band had been on Ryan's radio show, Jasper had showed up drunk and got into a shouting match with Ryan, which ended with Jasper throwing a microphone into the wall.

"This is your latest flavor of the week then?" Ryan asked, looking over at Alice.

"This is Alice," Jasper said. "And she's not a flavor of the week. You have every right to be upset with me but don't take it out on Alice," Jasper said.

"Wait, Alice," Ryan said. "You're the publicist, aren't you? You're the one I talked to all the time on the phone a few months ago?"

"Yes," Alice said. "That's me."

Ryan nodded. "Well, it's nice to put a face to your voice," he said. "I have to finish getting things ready to go for tonight," Ryan said. "But it's nice to see you all." With a nod, Ryan slipped away again, leaving the two couples watching after him.

Jasper sighed. "I'm sorry Al," he said.

"It's fine," Alice told him, finishing yet another glass of wine. She giggled. "I'm glad I'm not a flavor of the week," she said.

"Not at all darlin'," Jasper said, smiling as Alice kissed him.

"I don't like that dude," Emmett said, his arm still possessively around Rosalie's shoulders.

"You don't like any guys that say anything to me, you jealous idiot," Rosalie said replied. "I'm pretty sure Ryan would be more interested in you than me anyway," Rosalie told him.

Alice giggled again. "Hey, short stuff, you're a little drunk," Emmett said.

"You're the one that keeps giving me wine," Alice told him, shrugging a little.

"Let her have fun," Rosalie said. "Alice is usually too busy taking care of drunk Jasper to have any fun at these things."

"I love you," Alice said, giving Jasper a kiss.

"Ugh, if you start acting like Edward and Bella, Emmett and I are leaving," Rosalie said.

"Don't worry, we'll save our making out for later," she told Rosalie.

It wasn't long before Jasper, Edward, Garrett, and Seth were setting up for their performance. Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett watched from backstage.

"So, Bella," Rosalie said. "The dress is working, isn't it?"

Bella nodded. "It's like he's a whole different Edward," Bella said.

"You owe us," Alice told her. "We're like, the opposite of cockblockers. What would you call that?"

Emmett laughed. "I like drunk Alice," he said.

"I'm not drunk, Emmett," Alice said. She put her hand on his shoulder and her eyes widened. "Holy hell," Alice said. "You've got like, huge muscles."

"Yes, yes I do," Emmett said. He flexed his arm under Alice's hand. "This is what you're missing with that skinny punk Jasper."

"Hmmm," Alice said, grinning.

"Hey," Rosalie said, stepping in between them. "They're my muscles."

"Don't worry Rose," Alice said. "Emmett's like my brother." She hugged Rosalie tightly. "I don't even think he's hot," Alice whispered.

"I can hear you," Emmett said as Rosalie laughed.

"Hey, they're about to start," Bella cut in. "Be quiet."

They all turned their attention back to the stage where Ryan Seacrest was about to introduce the band.

"Ladies and gentleman, we've got one of the hottest bands in the country right now ready to perform for you," Ryan said. "Please welcome, Eclipse."

The crowd cheered and yelled loudly as the band started to play. It was a newer song, one that was going to be included on the new album and Alice was pleasantly surprised to see a fair number of people knew the lyrics already.

"They sound better than they ever had," Rosalie said. "I'm glad you're kicking Jasper's ass into shape," Rosalie told Alice.

Alice grinned—happy that this was going so well and that she didn't have to spend the entire evening waiting tensely for Jasper to screw up. Events like this were much more fun when she could enjoy them.

The song finished and Alice, Bella, and Rosalie cheered just as loudly as the crowd in front of the stage. Ryan clapped as well as he walked over to Edward. "That was great guys," he said.

"Thank-you," Edward replied, giving the crowd a little wave.

"Now, that was from the new album, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, that's one that will be on the new album," Edward confirmed. "We've been working on a lot of new songs and we should have an album out this spring."

"Great," Ryan said. "I know we're all excited about that," he said, looking out at the crowd who cheered loudly once again. "And it's my understanding that you're going to do one more for us?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, another new one that Jasper wrote, actually," Edward said, nodding at Jasper.

"I didn't know they were doing two songs," Alice whispered to Bella.

"Me either," Bella said with a shrug.

"Jasper," Ryan said a bit warily. "So anything you want to tell us about what we're about to hear?"

"Um, it's something I wrote very recently and the guys just learned it today so don't judge us too harshly," Jasper said. "But I've been re-inspired lately when it comes to music and that's largely due to the influence of someone special and so this is for her."

"Alright then, you're hearing it here first," Ryan said. "A brand new song from Eclipse."

And with that, the band launched into the song Jasper had written for Alice. "This is beautiful, Alice," Bella whispered.

Alice nodded, grinning widely. As the song neared the end, Jasper glanced backstage and smiled softly at Alice once before turning back to the audience.

"You two are sickening," Rosalie groaned, but she was smiling.

As the band finished the song, the crowd cheered loudly as they waved and walked off the stage, leaving Ryan to introduce the next performers.

Alice flung her arms around Jasper and kissed him deeply. "I love you," she told him. "I didn't know you were singing that song tonight."

Jasper laughed. "I love you too darlin'," he said. "And we sort of just decided during rehearsal to do it."

"It's a great song," Edward said, clapping Jasper on the back.

"It really is," Garrett said. "Except Kate's going to be pissed now that I've never written her a song."

"Can we go outside?" Emmett asked. "I want to watch the ball drop."

"It's freezing out," Bella said.

"I know a way you can keep warm," Alice said, pushing Bella towards Edward.

"So mature," Edward shaking his head.

"It's New Year's Eve and we're in New York City," Emmett said. "We are going out to Time's Square to partake in the fun."

"Partake?" Jasper asked. "That's a big word for you."

"Shut up," Emmett said. "Let's go." He led them through the studio, gathering coats as they went along. They spilled out into the street, joining the thousands of other people getting ready to celebrate the New Year.

"Wow," Alice breathed, taking in the crowded street. She grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"God damn, it is cold here," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Rosalie. "I miss LA."

"Don't be a pansy," Alice said, looking up at the snow that had started to fall again. "It's perfect."

"Alice has a new found appreciation for snow," Jasper said.

"It's lovely," Alice said, giggling again and leaning into Jasper.

"Ten seconds!" Emmett yelled, his booming voice carrying over the din of the crowd.

They began to count along with everyone else, shouting numbers at the top of their lungs. "Five, four, three, two, one," they called out as the ball dropped and chaos erupted.

"Happy New Year!" Alice yelled, throwing her arms around Jasper's neck for the second time that night and kissing him.

The other two couples shared a midnight kiss as well as Alice whispered, "I love you," in Jasper's ear.

He whispered the words back to her and Alice beamed. "This is going to be a great year," she said, laughing a little.

"It already is, Al," Jasper said.

"Happy New Year, New York!" Emmett shouted. "I'm going to be a dad this year," Emmett said, grinning and kissing Rosalie again.

"And Edward is finally going to get laid," Alice said, making both Edward and Bella blush.

"Jasper, I think you need to control your drunk girlfriend," Edward said. "Quite the role reversal, isn't it?"

Jasper laughed as confetti rained down on them and people pushed against them, everyone loud and happy and excited about the fresh start a new year brought with it.

"Well, this has been great but Bella and I really have to be going," Edward said, taking Bella's hand.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie began to whistle and catcall loudly as Edward led Bella back towards where a car was waiting for them. "Bastards," Edward muttered, shaking his head.

"Wait," Bella said, hurrying back to Alice and Rosalie. "Thank-you," Bella said, grinning as she hugged Alice. "I'm hugging you too even though you don't like it. Or me," Bella said, giving Rosalie a quick hug as well.

"You're growing on me," Rosalie admitted.

Bella waved and hurried after Edward. "If Edward is getting laid tonight, so am I," Emmett said, looking pointedly at Rosalie.

"When do you not get laid?" Rosalie asked. Emmett shrugged and kissed Rosalie's neck. "You guys want to share a car back to the hotel?" Rosalie asked.

Alice shook her head. "Let's walk," she said to Jasper. "It's only a few blocks."

Jasper nodded and they said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett, telling them they'd see them tomorrow for their flight back to LA.

Alice clutched Jasper's arm as they weaved their way through the crowd of people. "This really is going to be a great year," Alice said excitedly.

"Of course it is," Jasper agreed.

"Jasper," Alice said, stopping suddenly. "There's still a lot we have to talk about you know," she said, the alcohol making her braver than usual.

"I know," Jasper said. "And we will, I promise."

"But we're good, right?" Alice asked. "What we have really is different?"

"Yes, Al, I can't even explain it," Jasper said. "But being with you makes me happier than I have ever been. Okay?"

Alice nodded and Jasper kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

"You better not," Alice said, taking his hand once more and leading him back to the hotel.

* * *

The next afternoon, as they stepped off the plane in LA, Alice felt a flutter of nervousness. She was worried that going back to real life, so to speak, would ruin the happy bubble her and Jasper had been living in.

She followed Jasper and the others through the airport towards the baggage claim. Jasper was holding his new guitar case tightly in his hand. He had bought an extra ticket so the guitar could actually have a seat on the plane since Jasper didn't trust the airline to get his new guitar safely to LA.

"Ugh, we're going to get mobbed," Rosalie muttered, slipping on her sunglasses as the guys gathered their luggage. Rosalie was right—a large group of paparazzi were situated outside the airport, waiting for whatever celebrities may be traveling back to LA that day.

"There should be a car for us," Bella said, looking down at her Blackberry. "I told them to send one for us."

"Ready?" Emmett asked, putting his arm protectively around Rosalie. They followed Emmett out the door and pushing photographers and flashing lights instantly surrounded their little group.

Rosalie smiled and waved a little as people shouted questions about the baby. Growing up around Edward and Jasper and now working with them, Alice was used to this but for the first time, she heard her own name being shouted out as well.

"They want to know all about my new girlfriend," Jasper whispered. "Sorry, it's an occupational hazard."

Alice smiled. "Its okay," she told him, sliding into the backseat of the car behind Bella.

"I hate them," Emmett said as the car pulled away from the airport. "They better be careful around you," Emmett told Rosalie, putting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm fine, Emmett," Rosalie told him. "They're more interested in Alice and Bella these days."

Bella shuddered. "I hate all the attention," she muttered.

"It is kind of weird to hear people yelling out your name," Alice said. "But you guys are used to it, I guess," she said to Jasper and Edward.

Jasper shrugged. "I just ignore it most of the time," he said.

They had pulled up outside of Rosalie's house and her and Emmett said their goodbyes as they gathered their luggage. The driver took Edward and Bella's to Edward's house next, leaving just Alice and Jasper.

"So, do you want to come over?" Alice asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to do some writing," Jasper said. Alice's face fell slightly, fearing that already things were changing between them. "But you should come home with me," Jasper said.

"Really?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "I won't work long, I promise," he said. "I just want to get a few things down before I forget."

"Okay," Alice said, kissing Jasper's cheek as he told the driver to take them to his house.

"Al," Jasper said when he carried their suitcases into the house.

"Yes?" Alice asked, taking off her coat and turning to face Jasper.

"I'm making a New Year's resolution for the first time in, well, my whole life," Jasper said.

Alice laughed. "What is it?" she asked.

"I'm making up for lost time," Jasper said. "With you and with Rosalie and Edward and everyone. Y'all have taken care of me for so long, it's time for me to return the favor."

"I think that's a great resolution," Alice said, giving Jasper a deep kiss. "Now, go write pretty songs," Alice said, shoving him playfully towards the stairs.

"I will darlin'," Jasper said. "You wanna know why?"

"Because you're an amazingly talented musician and that's your job?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Jasper said. "It's because, well, you're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration," he began to sing.

Alice laughed loudly. "Don't sing Chicago songs to me," she said, making a face.

"Chicago is a great band darlin'," Jasper said. "Don't hate."

"Go," Alice told him, kissing him once more before Jasper headed down to his studio.


	11. Swim

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm a day late. Had a huge school project due today so I've been distracted. But here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit. Jack's Mannequin owns "Swim". Listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"You've gotta swim, swim for your life_

_Swim for the music that saves you_

_When you're not so sure you'll survive…"_

Alice and Jasper picked up right where they had left off in New York and Alice was happy that despite being back where the real world commanded much of their time, they still seemed to be able to make a relationship work. Jasper was focused and attentive and incredibly sweet and it seemed as if everything was working out exactly as it should.

One afternoon while Alice was at work, her cell phone buzzed on her desk, startling her from her work on the publicity schedule she had been putting together for a young up and coming musician she had recently started working with.

Glancing down, Alice was surprised to see Emmett's name on her phone. Her and Emmett were friends but it was unusual for him to call her. Alice almost didn't answer, telling herself she should finish what she was working on and call him back but something made her pick up the phone at the last minute.

"Emmett, hey," Alice said. "What's up?"

"Alice, I, I've been trying to reach Jasper," Emmett's voice sounded worried, panicked almost and Alice sat up straight in her chair, the schedule on her computer forgotten.

"Emmett, what happened? What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It's Rose," Emmett said, his voice cracking slightly. "She was complaining about her stomach all morning and then, then there was blood everywhere and I brought her to the hospital and I don't know what's going on," Emmett said in a rush. "They took her in for surgery and they won't tell me anything and god, Alice, it's Rose. What am I going to do?"

"It's going to be fine, Emmett," Alice said, standing up and gathering her purse. "You tried to call Jasper?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer and I thought maybe he was with you," Emmett said.

"No, but I'll go get him," Alice promised. "And then we'll come meet you at the hospital, okay? It's going to be okay," Alice said, trying to keep her own voice calm.

"Yeah, okay," Emmett muttered.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Alice said. "Call me back if you learn anything."

"I will," Emmett said. "Thanks Alice," he tacked on before hanging up.

Alice rushed out of her office and Jessica looked up with a startled expression. "Jess, I have to go take care of something," Alice said. "I don't think I'll be back today."

"Okay," Jessica said nodding. "What about your meeting with Bella this afternoon?"

"Bella, right," Alice said. "If she hasn't heard from me by the time she gets over here, tell her to call me, okay?"

"Okay," Jessica said as Alice hurried from the office. She drove quickly to Jasper's house, parking her car in the driveway and letting herself inside.

"Jasper," Alice called out, listening for a response. When she got none, she knew he must be in the basement.

Alice hurried downstairs to find Jasper at the piano. He looked up and smiled when he heard Alice. "Hey Al," he said. "Listen to this, I think I've really got something here," Jasper said, beginning to pay the piano.

"Jasper," Alice said, trying to get his attention.

"I don't know what it is Alice but I just can't stop writing," he said. "It's a great feeling."

"Jasper, listen," Alice said again.

Jasper stopped and eyed Alice carefully. "What's wrong?" he asked when he saw the expression on her face.

"Emmett called," Alice said. "Something happened with Rosalie. They're at the hospital."

Jasper's face fell. "What happened?" he asked, standing up and moving towards Alice. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Alice whispered. "Emmett said they took her into surgery but he doesn't know anything yet and he's freaking out."

"Let's go," Jasper said, taking Alice's hand. They drove in silence to the hospital and hurried inside as soon as Alice parked the car.

Alice and Jasper rushed into the hospital and found Emmett pacing just outside the waiting room. "Emmett," Alice said, hurrying over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Hi," Emmett said softly, his voice lacking its usual joy, his eyes wide and a slightly shell-shocked expression on his face.

Jasper hugged him as well and asked, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," Emmett said, shaking his head. "But there was so much blood," he said. "Rose can't lose this baby," Emmett said. "She can't."

Alice squeezed his arm. "I'm sure they'll both be fine," she told him but Emmett seemed not to even notice Alice.

The doors swung open and a young looking doctor walked out, glancing around the waiting room. Emmett hurried over to him. "My wife, is she okay?" he asked. "And the baby? Are they okay?"

"Mr. McCarty," the doctor said. "Your wife is still in surgery. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"Please, just tell me," Emmett begged.

The doctor looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry I don't have anything else to report, Mr. McCarty," he said. "I'll let you know as soon as we know anything."

"You son of a bitch," Jasper said suddenly, grabbing the doctor by his coat and shoving him against the wall. "That's his wife and my sister," Jasper growled. "You sure as hell better have something to tell us."

"Jasper," Alice said, grabbing Jasper's arm.

Jasper shook Alice off. "Go back in there and tell them I will fucking kill every one of those doctors if anything happens to my sister or her baby," Jasper said, the doctor's eyes widening in fear.

"Jasper," both Alice and Emmett said his name this time as a security guard hurried over.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the security guard said, putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Jasper let go of the doctor and backed up. He looked over at Alice and Emmett and then dropped his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry," he said, allowing the security guard to escort him from the building.

The doctor hurried off and Emmett sank into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He buried his head in his hands and Alice sat next to him, putting her hand on his back.

"What am I going to do Alice?" Emmett asked.

"You don't know anything yet," Alice said soothingly. "She's going to be fine."

Emmett shook his head. "You don't understand Alice," he said. "This baby is the only thing Rose has ever wanted and everyone told her she could never have it. And I, I had to put her back together after every doctor's appointment, every time they told her it was never going to happen. If she loses this baby, I don't think I'll be able to put her back together."

"Emmett, don't think like that," Alice said. "Even if she does lose the baby, it happened once, she could get pregnant again."

Emmett sighed but said nothing and Alice wished there was something, anything she could do. She hated feeling helpless.

Alice wasn't sure how long she sat there with Emmett before the doctor came through the door again, his eyes shifting around nervously as he looked for Jasper. Alice and Emmett both stood up and hurried over to him.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"Your wife is fine," the doctor said and Emmett breathed a huge sigh of relief. "She's been through a rough surgery but she's going to be fine."

"Thank God," Emmett said. "And the baby?" he asked.

"The baby is okay for now," the doctor said slowly. "But the next 24 hours are crucial. She'll have to stay here so we can continue observing. And she'll have to be very careful throughout the rest of the pregnancy. We want the baby to stay in the womb as long as possible but it's very likely we'll have to do an early C-section, even after this surgery."

Emmett nodded. "But for now they're both fine?" he said.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, for now they're both fine," he said.

"Can I see Rose now?" Emmett asked.

"The anesthesia hasn't worn off yet but you can wait in her room, if you'd like," the doctor said. "It might be good for her to see a familiar face when she wakes up."

Emmett nodded. "I'm going to go check on Jasper," Alice said, giving Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

"Thanks short stuff," Emmett said, smiling a little. Emmett followed behind the doctor and Alice turned towards the main hospital doors, walking outside and looking around the parking lot for Jasper.

She found him sitting on the trunk of her car, smoking a cigarette and staring blankly out in front of him.

"Jasper," Alice said softly, hopping up on the trunk next to him.

"Is she alright?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "She's going to be fine. The baby is okay for now too but they're still worried about it. She's not awake yet but Emmett is going to be there when she does wake up."

Jasper's whole body relaxed next to Alice's and he sighed deeply. "Good," he said softly, taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"You going to tell me what that was all about back there?" Alice asked, feeling like her and Jasper had somehow gone back in time a few months.

Jasper was silent for a long time but Alice didn't push him. Finally, he said, "Alice, do you remember when Maria disappeared for awhile last year?"

The question surprised Alice. "Yes, I remember," she said. "The rumor was she was in rehab."

Jasper shook his head. "'She wasn't in rehab," he said. "Maria was pregnant. With my baby."

For a moment, Alice didn't know what to say. She knew something had been going on with Jasper but she would never have guessed this.

"Jasper," Alice said softly. "What happened?"

"She didn't even tell me until she came back," Jasper said. "She finally got drunk and told me everything. It was the night I crashed my motorcycle," he explained.

Alice nodded and Jasper continued. "Maria obviously didn't mean to get pregnant and I guess she didn't even know she was at first. But then she freaked out and didn't know what to do. She didn't want to keep it but some deep rooted Catholic upbringing thing kept her from getting an abortion."

"So instead her people found some place out in the middle of nowhere in Arizona where she could go and have the baby without anyone knowing," Jasper said. "They leaked the rehab story to explain her absence. Maria said it was perfect because rehab is trendy now," Jasper said with a bitter laugh.

"She had the baby and gave it away to some family," Jasper said with a shrug. "Never even saw him, I guess."

"Him?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, it was a boy. I have a son," he said softly.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice said, taking his hand. "She shouldn't have done all that without telling you."

"I would have made a shit father anyway," Jasper said. "I'm not ready for that, especially with Maria. But still, it bothers me that I have a son somewhere out there who I'll never know. And someday he's going to find out he's adopted and he's going to wonder why his biological parents didn't want him," Jasper said. "That's the part that fucks with me. I never even had a chance to want him."

"So that's what all this crazy behavior has been about?" Alice asked. "And your initial response to Rosalie being pregnant?"

Jasper nodded. "It's nothing I'm proud of," he said. "But I just didn't know how to handle any of this. And then, it's stupid, but I was jealous of Rose and Emmett."

"That's not stupid," Alice said, shaking her head.

"How can I feel like I lost something when I never had anything to begin with?" Jasper asked. "It's like I miss someone that I don't even know."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Alice asked. "We could have done something. It can't be legal for Maria to give the baby up for adoption without your consent."

"I promised Maria I wouldn't make it a big deal," Jasper said. "And that I wouldn't say anything. I'm sure he's better off wherever he is anyway," Jasper said.

Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper. "I'm so sorry, Jasper," she said.

"Thanks Al," Jasper said, his hand gently stroking her hair. "I feel better now that you know," he admitted.

Alice nodded against his chest. "I wish I could change things," Alice told him. "And make it better."

"You already have," Jasper said. "And I think this was the way it was supposed to be. I just wish I knew he was someplace safe and happy."

"I love you, Jasper Hale," Alice said, lifting her head up so she could kiss Jasper's lips.

"I love you too," Jasper said. "And thank-you."

Alice's phone buzzing in her pocket interrupted them. She fished it out and glanced down to see Bella's number on the screen. "Oh, it's Bella," she told Jasper. "I should tell her what's going on."

"Right, of course," Jasper said as Alice answered the phone.

She explained to Bella what had happened and Bella promised her and Edward would be at the hospital soon. Alice hung up the phone and turned back to Jasper. "Bella and Edward are on their way," she said.

"You should go back inside," Jasper said. "Check on Rose and Emmett."

"Come on," Alice said, hopping off the trunk and taking Jasper's hand. "Let's see if we can get them to let you back in."

"Alice, I threatened to kill doctors," Jasper said. "I don't think they're letting me in."

"You said you'd kill them if anything happened and Rose is fine," Alice pointed out, happy when a small smile cracked through Jasper's face. "And if you apologize and explain that you were just worried about your sister, I bet we can work something out.

Jasper followed Alice and they paused outside the hospital doors where the security guard who had escorted Jasper out sat. He raised his eyebrows. "You think you're coming back in here?" he asked.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," Jasper said. "I was terrified something was going to happen with my sister and I overreacted. I've calmed down now and I promise I won't be a problem."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Alice added.

The security guard sighed. "You know, I'm always surprised more people don't act like that," he said. "Go in. But if I hear anything out of you, I'm calling the police."

"Fair enough," Jasper said, nodding at the security guard as him and Alice went into the lobby. They sat down in the uncomfortable chairs and soon Edward and Bella joined them.

They were all quiet as they waited—Edward went and got coffee for everyone at one point and they drank it silently. Alice had lost all sense of time as they sat there in the waiting room and so when Emmett appeared, she had no idea how long they had been waiting.

"Hi guys," Emmett said, trying to smile. "Thanks for waiting."

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She's awake but she's pretty groggy," Emmett said. "She's worried about the baby, of course, but she seems to be doing well."

Alice laced her fingers with Jasper's as Emmett turned to Edward. "I have a huge favor to ask," he said.

"Anything," Edward replied quickly.

"Do you think Carlisle would come down?" Emmett asked. "I know the doctors here are great and are doing everything they can, but he's the best and I can't take any chances," Emmett said.

"Of course," Edward replied, standing up and taking out his cell phone. "I'll call him right now."

"Thank-you," Emmett said. Edward walked towards a quiet corner to call Carlisle and Emmett turned to Jasper. "She wants to see you," he said.

Jasper nodded and stood up. "They're only letting one person in her room at a time," Emmett explained. "But she's in 206."

"206, right," Jasper repeated, turning to walk down the hallway. He found Rosalie's room at the end of the hall and knocked softly.

"Come in," Rosalie's voice sounded weak as she called out to him.

Jasper pushed the door open and walked towards Rosalie's bedside. He hated seeing his strong sister looking so small and frail in the huge hospital bed.

"Hi Rose," Jasper said, kissing her forehead before sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Hi Jasper," Rosalie said softly. "Emmett wasn't sure you would be allowed back in."

"He told you about that?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie nodded. "Sounds a lot like the before-Alice Jasper," Rosalie observed.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jasper said. "I was just so worried about you."

"It's okay," Rosalie said. "I'm okay."

"Thank God," Jasper muttered softly.

"How's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked, confused by Rosalie's question. "He's fine, I guess."

"Is he really fine? Or just pretending?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rose," Jasper said. "Why are you worried about Emmett? You're the one we're all worried about."

"Emmett is good at being happy all the time," Rosalie said. "He's good at covering up everything else. He's saved me so many times, Jasper," Rosalie said. "I don't want him to have to save me again."

"Rose, it's Emmett," Jasper said. "He's going to do whatever you need him to do. He loves you."

"I know," Rosalie said. "But, I just, I know I'm not easy to deal with," Rosalie admitted. "Sometimes I wonder how long until he figures out he could have any girl he wants. And that most of them wouldn't put him through hell like I do."

"Rosalie," Jasper said. "I know you've just had a near-death experience and all but you're being an idiot," Jasper said. "You don't think I feel like that with Alice every single day that we've been together? But Rose, it doesn't matter. We're lucky because we have amazing people who, for whatever reason, love us. Don't question it."

"When did you become the smart one?" Rosalie asked.

"It's Alice's influence," Jasper replied.

Rosalie smiled and her eyes fluttered slightly. "I should let you rest," Jasper said, standing up. "You and that niece of mine need to get healthy," Jasper said.

"We will," Rosalie replied. "Thanks Jasper."

Jasper nodded and squeezed Rosalie's hand once before he left. He joined the others in the waiting room and Emmett stood up quickly when Jasper reappeared.

"Is she still okay?" he asked.

"She's fine, Emmett," Jasper said. "She's tired."

Emmett nodded. "I'm going to go down and stay the night with her," he said. "But thank-you all for being here. It really means a lot."

"We'll go get some clothes and stuff for you," Alice said. "And bring it tomorrow morning when Carlisle and Esme get here."

"Thanks," Emmett said one final time before heading back to Rosalie's room.

"We'll meet you here in the morning?" Edward asked. "Bella and I will pick up Mom and Dad and head over."

"Sounds good," Alice said.

"Edward, thanks for doing this," Jasper said.

"It's nothing, Jasper," Edward said. "Carlisle was happy to come down. You know he thinks of Rosalie as a daughter."

Jasper nodded and the two couples went out to the parking lot where their cars sat waiting. Jasper and Alice drove home in silence, both of them lost in thought. The only time either spoke was when Alice started to turn onto the street that would take them to Jasper's house.

"Please, let's go to your place," Jasper said.

"Okay," Alice agreed, continuing to drive until they reached her apartment complex. They took the elevator to Alice's floor and Alice let them into the apartment. They had been spending so much time at Jasper's house lately that her apartment felt slightly unlived in.

"I'm glad Rose and the baby are okay," Alice said, turning around to face Jasper. "Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice asked when she saw that he was crying softly.

"I can't imagine what Emmett must have felt today," Jasper said softly. "I mean, if it was you…," Jasper's voice trailed off and Alice moved towards him, wrapping him in her arms.

"It wasn't me," Alice whispered against his chest as Jasper cried into her hair. "I'm fine. I'm right here," she told him.

"Alice," Jasper breathed her name and tilted her face up towards his. "Alice," he said again, as if reassuring himself that she really was okay and then he kissed her.

Alice kissed him back and she could feel his intense and almost desperate need for her. He lifted her up and carried her towards the bedroom, never once drawing his lips away from hers.

They fell into bed together and slowly, silently undressed each other, Jasper's mouth kissing every part of Alice's body that he could reach. When they were both naked and Jasper was hovering over her, Alice reached up and touched his cheek. "Jasper," she said. "Is this really what you need?"

"You, Alice, I need you," Jasper said. Alice nodded and Jasper pushed himself slowly inside of her. They both gasped and Jasper began to move slowly, his body moving in perfect synch with Alice's.

* * *

The next morning, Jasper and Alice carried an overnight bag full of extra clothes and toiletries into the hospital for Rosalie and Emmett. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme were just arriving as well.

"Alice, dear, good to see you," Esme said, hurrying over to hug Alice. "Although I wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same here," Alice said, hugging Esme tightly for a moment.

"Jasper," Esme said, moving towards him. "You look well," Esme said, eyeing Jasper carefully. She hugged him and smiled knowingly. "You look happy," she told him.

Jasper smiled slightly. "I am," he said.

"I think we need to talk to you two," Carlisle said, looking between Alice and Jasper. "If what I've been reading on the tabloids at the supermarket check out aisle has any truth to it."

Alice blushed slightly and took Jasper's hand. "Yes, we'll have to hear all about it," Esme said excitedly.

Emmett came towards them then, looking exhausted. "Hi guys," he said. "Carlisle, Esme, thanks for coming."

"Of course Emmett," Esme said, hugging him. "How is she?"

"She's okay," Emmett said. "But I'll feel better after hearing that from Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded. "Well, let's go have a look," Carlisle said, following Emmett down the hallway.

The others sat down in the now familiar chairs and Esme leaned towards Alice. "So, why is it I had to read about the two of you being an item in a magazine?" Esme asked.

"A lot of people seem to have that question," Jasper said.

"Hey, I found out in an airport," Edward cut in. "Bella even knew and didn't say a thing."

"I'll get to you two next," Esme said, looking at her son.

She turned back to Alice who said, "It all happened so fast, Esme. We've hardly had time to really tell anyone."

"Esme, I just want to say, I know I have sort of a bad reputation, but I love Alice," Jasper said. "I really love her."

"I know, Jasper," Esme said. "I can tell." She patted his hand. "We've always thought of you as part of the family. I'm happy for you two."

Alice smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek. "We're happy too," she said.

"And now, dear son of mine," Esme said, turning to Edward. "It seems you have found love as well?"

Edward glanced over at Bella. "It was inevitable, I guess," he said.

"Well, I couldn't be happier," Esme said. "I've always thought you and Bella would be great together."

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Esme said. "I'm just glad to see all my children happy."

They talked with Esme for a while longer until Carlisle and Emmett returned. "Rosalie's okay, dear?" Esme asked, looking up at her husband.

"Rosalie will be fine," Carlisle said, patting Emmett's shoulder. "And as long as we keep an eye on the baby, I'm confident he or she will be just fine as well."

"That's certainly good news," Esme said.

Emmett nodded. "They're going to keep Rose here one more night, just to be safe and then I can take her home tomorrow. And we're done for the season already so I can stay here in LA with Rose."

"We'll help, Emmett," Alice. "With whatever you guys need, even after the baby gets here."

"Thanks short stuff," Emmett said, looking much more relaxed.

"Here," Jasper said, handing Emmett the bag he and Alice had brought with them. "We picked up a few things for you."

"Thanks," Emmett said. "Thanks to all of you," he added, looking around at the people who had become his family.

"I'm going to stay here for the day, keep an eye on Rose," Carlisle said.

"Jasper and I are supposed to meet Seth and Garrett this afternoon," Edward said.

"You should go," Alice told them. "Bella, Esme, and I will go get lunch."

"You'll call us if anything changes?" Jasper asked Emmett. Emmett nodded in agreement and they said their goodbyes, Jasper and Edward heading off to the studio and Alice, Esme, and Bella to lunch.

* * *

The three women sat down at a quiet restaurant for lunch and instantly Esme had more questions about Alice and Bella's new relationships.

"So, girls," Esme said. "It sounds like you're both off to a great start this year."

Bella and Alice glanced at each other and nodded. "It's true," Alice said. "It has been a great year so far."

"Bella, how on earth did you finally catch Edward's attention? I know he's been interested for years but he always seems so distracted by his music," Esme said.

"I'm not really sure," Bella said. "I was about ready to give up and then, Edward asked me out. And now, here we are."

"He needs someone like you," Esme said. "Someone who won't put up with his moodiness."

Alice laughed loudly. "I'm glad even you think Edward's moody," Alice said.

"Don't tell him I said that," Esme said. "And you, Alice, you've finally managed to catch Jasper who you've had your eye on since you were twelve?"

"I guess," Alice said, grinning. "It certainly took long enough."

"Jasper seems different," Esme said. "I'm assuming that's your influence?"

"He's overcoming some demons, that's for sure," Alice said softly.

"Have you guys talked?" Bella asked. "Do you have any idea what's been going on with him?"

Alice paused. "It's complicated," she said.

"Alice?" Esme asked. "What does that mean?"

Alice was unsure of how much to tell them. Jasper hadn't explicitly told her not to say anything but Alice was sure he didn't want everyone to know. However, Alice knew she could trust Esme and Bella and she wanted someone's opinion on the idea that had been forming in her head since last night.

"Last year, Maria had a baby," Alice said. "Jasper's baby. And she didn't tell him about it, just disappeared and had the baby and then arranged for someone to adopt him."

"How did Jasper find out?" Esme asked.

"Maria finally told him one night when she was drunk," Alice said. "I guess it's really bothered him, that he has a kid out there somewhere and he's never met him."

"Poor Jasper," Bella said. "I guess it kind of makes sense why he's been acting so strange lately."

Alice nodded. "I'm been thinking about seeing if I could track down the family that adopted the baby," Alice said.

"Does Jasper, like, want him back?" Bella asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't think so," Alice said. "But I think it might be nice if he could have some closure. Just so he knows his son is okay."

"Did Jasper say he wanted to do this?" Esme asked.

"No," Alice said. "But I just think it might be good for him."

Esme nodded. "Be careful, Alice," she said. "You don't want to get involved in a bunch of drama. It might be best to just let it go."

Alice nodded but for some reason she couldn't get the thought out of her head. Esme smoothly changed the subject as their food came and Alice tried not to think about Jasper's son.


	12. Life is Beautiful

**A/N: **Chap. 12 is here!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, as always. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Vega 4 owns "Life is Beautiful". Listen to it on my profile page.

* * *

_"Life is beautiful but it's complicated_

_We barley make it_

_We don't need to understand,_

_There are miracles, miracles…."_

"Alice, where are we going?" Jasper asked as Alice merged onto the interstate and began driving away from LA.

"I told you, it's a surprise," Alice said.

"Al, I don't like surprises," Jasper muttered.

"You're crabby today," Alice said.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said. "I just have a lot of work to do."

"You can take one day off from being a big rock star," Alice told him. "I'm a little offended you aren't excited about spending the whole day with me," Alice said, sending Jasper a pouty look.

"I am excited about that darlin'," Jasper said, leaning over to kiss Alice's cheek. "I just wish I knew how exactly we were spending the whole together."

"Surprise, Jasper," Alice said, turning up the radio. "Deal with it."

Jasper laughed softly. "I like it when you're feisty," he said.

Alice wiggled her eyebrows at him and Jasper laughed again. He began to sing along with the radio and settled back into the passenger seat, finally relaxing a little.

The past few weeks had been stressful, to say the least. Carlisle and Esme were still in town and Rosalie had been put on bed rest, which of course turned her into a demanding and whiny diva. Emmett was worried sick about the baby and he fawned over Rosalie, hardly letting her out of his sight, which only made Rosalie tense.

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella had all been helping out, staying with Rose whenever Emmett had something to do, bringing over food and care packages to fight Rosalie's growing boredom and keep her mind off the fact that her miracle pregnancy had morphed into a high risk, high stress situation.

Amidst all of this, Edward and Jasper were working furiously with Seth and Garrett to finish the new album so it could be released that spring. That also meant Alice and Bella were coordinating a huge promotional schedule in conjunction with the album release and there was talk of a summer tour.

To top it off, Alice had been working on a project of her own. Esme had warned her against it but Alice couldn't get the idea of tracking down the family who had adopted Jasper's son out of her mind. And so she had spent the past few weeks searching for anything that would lead her to them. Finally she had found them and when she called and explained what had happened, they had been open to Jasper and Alice coming to visit after Alice had assured them that Jasper was not interested in taking the baby back from them.

Alice wasn't sure how Jasper would respond. She had debated over whether to tell him or not but she had decided if he knew, he would maybe not go and Alice had an odd sense that this was something he needed to do.

"You're deep in thought, Al," Jasper said, drawing Alice from her thoughts.

"I'm excited," Alice told him. _And nervous,_ she added to herself.

"Oh, hey, you want to hear the new record?" Jasper asked, reaching into the back seat and digging a CD out of his bag.

"I thought it wasn't done yet," Alice asked as Jasper slipped the CD into Alice's CD player.

"It's close," Jasper answered. "It just needs a little more work. It's really great though," Jasper continued excitedly. "I think it's our best work yet."

Alice smiled as Jasper turned up the volume and Edward's voice blared from the speakers. They listened to the CD for the rest of the drive, Jasper turning it down every now and then to point out specific lyrics or melodies out to Alice. Jasper was right—the album was great and Alice was positive it would do well. She was happy to see Jasper so excited and genuinely happy about something for once. Alice's only hope was that meeting his son wouldn't push him back in the other direction.

When Alice took the exit for San Diego, Jasper turned to her with a grin. "San Diego?" he asked. "What's in San Diego?"

"A surprise," was all Alice would say as she navigated through the streets, finally coming to stop across the street from beautifully restored Victorian-style house.

"Al, this is a nice neighborhood but what are we doing here?" Jasper asked, looking up and down the street as if he would find a clue to their purpose for being here.

"Jasper," Alice said, taking a deep breath. "I did something. Something you might not be happy about."

Jasper looked confused. "What are you talking about Alice?" he asked.

"The couple that adopted your son," Alice started. "They live here," Alice explained, pointing to the house across the street. "I tracked them down and explained everything and they're okay with you meeting him."

For a long moment, Jasper was silent. "This is your surprise?" he asked softly.

Alice nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said in a rush. "But I just thought maybe you needed some closure or something but I knew you wouldn't like it so I just did it and please don't be mad at me," Alice said.

"I'm not mad, Al," Jasper said. "I just, I don't know about this."

"It'll be fine," Alice said, taking his hand. "I promise. Aren't you curious about him?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, yeah I am," he said. Jasper stared up at the house and then nodded once. "Okay, let's do it," he said.

Alice smiled kissed Jasper's cheek as they got out of the car. They walked towards the house and Jasper took a deep breath when they paused on the front porch.

"You ready?" Alice asked, taking his hand tightly in hers. Jasper nodded and reached out slowly, knocking softly on the door.

They heard footsteps and then a young woman with red hair and kind eyes pulled the front door open. She smiled tentatively at Alice and Jasper.

"You must be Charlotte," Alice said, holding out her hand. "I'm Alice. We spoke on the phone."

"Yes, right, nice to meet you," Charlotte said, shaking Alice's hand. She turned to Jasper.

"Um, hi," Jasper said, shifting nervously.

"Hi," Charlotte said, shaking hands with Jasper as well. "We're glad you could make it."

"Thanks," Jasper said as Charlotte ushered them into the house.

"My husband Peter is out back with Henry," Charlotte said. "He was rather excited to find out that Jasper Hale is Henry's father."

Jasper smiled. "Henry," he repeated.

"Yes," Charlotte said, leading them through the house. "He's named after Peter's grandfather," Charlotte explained.

"It's a good name," Jasper said.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Charlotte asked as they passed through the kitchen.

"We're good, thanks," Alice said, watching as Jasper continued to inch towards the back door. Alice could tell all he wanted was to see Henry.

Charlotte pushed open the glass doors that led to the deck and they followed her outside. A man with brown hair and a beard was sitting on the deck floor, surrounded by various toys. A little boy sat in front of him, stacking blocks on top of each other.

Jasper paused and his hand found Alice's. Henry looked up and Alice bit her lip to keep from gasping. It was a bit strange—to see Jasper's familiar blue eyes looking up at them curiously from Henry's face. The little boy had Maria's dark hair and complexion but Jasper's eyes. And when he offered them a hesitant smile, Alice had to smile back at the miniature version of Jasper's rock star smile.

"Peter, honey, this is Jasper and Alice," Charlotte said as Peter stood up and scooped Henry into his arms.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said, smiling and shaking hands with them both. "Jasper, this might be weird, but well, I'm a huge fan," Peter said, his smile wide as he continued to shake Jasper's hand.

"Honey," Charlotte told him, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh, right, sorry," Peter said, dropping Jasper's hand. "Well, I guess this is who you really came to see," Peter said, shifting Henry in his arms. "This is Henry."

"Hi Henry," Jasper said softly as the baby regarded him curiously.

"He's a great kid," Peter said. "Really sweet and smart. Although, we might be a little biased," Peter admitted.

Jasper laughed and Peter held Henry out to him. "You can hold him, if you want," Peter said.

Jasper reached his arms out and for a moment, Henry stared at him before he leaned towards Jasper and allowed Jasper to take him from Peter.

"Hi little guy," Jasper said softly, settling Henry on his hip like he had seen Peter do. "It's very nice to meet you."

Henry reached out a chubby hand and pulled on Jasper's unruly hair. "See, even Henry thinks you need a haircut," Alice said.

Peter, Charlotte, and Jasper laughed which made Henry giggle as well. "You would agree with Al, wouldn't you?" Jasper told the little boy who giggled again.

"You know, I'm really hoping he's inherited some of your talent," Peter said. "I would love for someone to actually be able to play those guitars I have."

"Guitars?" Jasper asked. "Do you play?"

"Peter likes to mess around," Charlotte said. "But he's not that good."

"Thanks honey," Peter said as Charlotte kissed his cheek.

"What do you have?" Jasper asked as Henry pulled at his hair again.

"You want to come have a look?" Peter asked. "They're all in the library. Maybe you could show me a few pointers."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, let's go," he agreed. He smiled briefly at Alice as he followed Peter back into the house, Henry still in his arms.

"Well, they seem to have hit it off," Charlotte said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, they have," Alice agreed, happy that everything seemed to be going so well.

Alice and Charlotte went into the kitchen and Charlotte poured them glasses of lemonade. They could hear the soft sounds of a guitar being played, followed the Jasper and Peter laughing and Henry's giggle.

"Thank-you for letting us come visit," Alice said as her and Charlotte sat down at the kitchen table. "I think this will be good for Jasper."

Charlotte nodded. "To be honest, I wasn't a huge fan of the idea at first," she admitted. "But Peter convinced me that it was the right thing to do."

"I'll have to thank him as well then," Alice said.

Charlotte grinned. "I think Peter really just wanted a chance to meet Jasper Hale," Charlotte said, making Alice laugh. She liked Charlotte and Peter and she was glad Jasper's son seemed to have ended up in the best possible home.

* * *

"You're not that bad," Jasper said, holding Henry in his lap as Peter messed around on the guitar. "I'm impressed, actually."

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably just saying that," Peter said, smiling a little.

Henry clapped his hands excitedly and Jasper turned him around, holding him up in the air. "You are going to be a little musician, aren't you?" Jasper asked. Henry clapped his hands in agreement.

"He likes you," Peter said. "He doesn't always like strangers."

Jasper smiled. "He's wonderful," he said softly.

"We didn't know," Peter said. "About you, I mean. Char's a nurse and she just happened to be working when Maria came in to confirm that she was pregnant. It all happened so fast. She told us she didn't know anything about the father and just wanted it all over as soon as possible."

"We had no idea she didn't tell you anything," Peter said.

"It's okay," Jasper told him. "I'm not here to try to take him back or anything. I promise," Jasper said.

"Charlotte was all freaked out about letting you come over here," Peter admitted. "But I thought maybe you could see that he's happy. That we love him. That he belongs here," Peter said.

"I can see that," Jasper agreed, as Henry squirmed in his arms. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a father anyway," Jasper said. "It's better this way."

"Hey, I didn't think I'd be any good at this either," Peter said. "I'm a history professor for a reason—college kids are easy to deal with—but this little guy," Peter said, taking Henry when he reached towards him. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to us."

Jasper smiled as he watched Henry lay his head on Peter's shoulder, his thumb making its way into his mouth. "He's getting sleepy," Peter said. "It's close to nap time."

Peter looked over at Jasper. "So, you and Alice?" he asked. "She's a lot more than your publicist, isn't she?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. "Al's everything."

Peter nodded. "You're a lot smarter than they give you credit for in the tabloids," Peter said.

Jasper laughed. "Thanks, I think," he said.

"Alright, let's go see what Mommy is doing, buddy," Peter said to Henry, setting his guitar down.

Jasper followed Peter back to the kitchen, grinning a little when he saw Charlotte and Alice laughing over something.

"How was the jam session?" Charlotte asked, looking up at Jasper and Peter.

"He's really not bad," Jasper said. "And Henry is well on his way to being a little rock star himself."

Henry held his arms out towards Alice and Peter smiled. "I think you have an admirer," he said, holding Henry out towards Alice.

Alice smiled and cautiously took Henry into her arms. "Hi Henry," Alice said softly. He smiled back at her and touched her cheek before laying his head on her shoulder.

"Little charmer," Charlotte said, laughing a little.

Alice caught Jasper's eye and shrugged a little. Jasper felt a strong jolt in his chest. Watching Alice hold his son, he realized that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted what Peter and Charlotte had, what Rose and Emmett would soon have. He wanted a marriage and a family and everything that it entailed. And that thought terrified him.

Jasper didn't have long to ponder this train of thought however. Henry started to whimper softly in Alice's arms and she handed him back to Charlotte. "I should really go put him down for his nap," Charlotte said. "Otherwise he'll turn into a cranky little terror."

"Thanks again for letting us come over," Jasper said.

"Any time," Charlotte said, turning so Jasper could see Henry's face.

"Bye buddy," Jasper said, gently pushing Henry's dark hair away from his face. "I'm so glad I got to meet you."

Henry offered Jasper a small smile and Jasper bent down and kissed his cheek. "Bye," he whispered.

"Peter, honey, you'll show Jasper and Alice out while I put this guy to bed?" Charlotte asked. Peter nodded and Charlotte said, "It was so nice to meet you both. And please, any time you're in the area, stop and see us."

"Thank-you," Jasper said, waving at Henry as Charlotte carried him upstairs.

Peter walked them to the front door and shook hands with Jasper and gave Alice a hug. "Charlotte's offer is a sincere one," he said. "Any time you want to come over, just call."

"You're sure that's okay?" Jasper asked. "I appreciate the offer but I'd hate to intrude any more than we already have."

Peter shook his head. "We'd love for you to be involved in Henry's life," Peter said. "The more people that love him, the better."

"Thanks," Jasper said, shaking Jasper's hand once more. "I'm glad Henry's got such wonderful parents."

Peter smiled. "Thanks for setting this up, Alice," he said. "Try and keep this one in line," he added, nodding at Jasper.

"I will," Alice said with a laugh as her and Jasper said their final goodbyes and walked back to the car.

Alice slid into the driver's seat but didn't start the car right away, turning instead to look at Jasper. "So, that was good, right?" she asked.

Jasper turned to face Alice, taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply. "That was perfect, Alice," he said softly. "Thank-you," he whispered against her lips, kissing her once again.

"You're welcome," Alice replied, reaching up to run her hand through Jasper's hair. "He has your eyes," Alice said, her hand sliding down his face and touching his cheek. "And your smile," she added, her finger tracing his lips.

Jasper grinned. "I did think he was awfully handsome," he said.

Alice laughed. "Of course he is," she agreed.

"I like Peter and Charlotte," Jasper said as Alice started the car and they began the drive back to LA. "I'm glad Henry's with such amazing people."

"Me too," Alice said, feeling nearly giddy that her gamble had paid off even better than she had ever imagined.

Jasper leaned over and kissed Alice. "I gotta say, my life is significantly better now that you're in it," Jasper told her, taking Alice's hand as she zipped along the freeway.

"I've always been in your life, Jasper," Alice pointed out.

"I know, but not like this," Jasper said.

Alice grinned and Jasper leaned back in the seat, turning up the music again. They rode in comfortable silence, both of them thinking about the day. They were interrupted by Jasper's phone ringing when they were just outside LA.

"It's Emmett," Jasper said, looking down at the screen. "Hello," he said, answering quickly.

"Jasper, Rose is having the baby tonight," Emmett said in a rush. "Where are you?"

"Tonight?" Jasper repeated. "But she's supposed to have a few more weeks."

"I know, but Carlisle said it's time," Emmett said. "Just get over here."

"Okay, Alice and I will be there soon," Jasper said, hanging up. He turned to Alice. "Rose is having the baby," he explained.

"What? Now?" Alice asked.

Jasper nodded. "Apparently Rosalie's kid is just as impatient as she is," he said.

"So I guess we're going to the hospital then," Alice said, taking the exit that would lead them there.

"Yeah," Jasper said. "Apparently today is just full of baby surprises."

Alice grinned, parking the car in the hospital lot. "Come on Uncle Jasper," she said, both of them hurrying inside.

They found Esme already in the waiting room and she smiled as Alice and Jasper hurried over to her. "Everything's fine," she said, noting the worried expression on Jasper's face. "Carlisle and Emmett are both with her and everything is going well so far."

"Good," Jasper said, breathing a sigh of relief and sinking into the chair next to Esme.

"What have you been up to all day?" Esme asked. "Edward and Bella are on their way—they said they hadn't heard from either of you all day."

Alice glanced at Jasper and he nodded, silently telling her it was alright to tell Esme where they had been all day. "We went to San Diego," Alice said. "And we saw Jasper's son."

"Oh," Esme said, raising her eyebrows. "And how was that?"

"It was great," Jasper said. "His name's Henry and he's perfect and his parents are incredible," Jasper said. "He's a lucky kid."

Esme patted Jasper's hand. "That's good to hear," she told him.

"What's good to hear?" Edward asked as him and Bella approached. "Rosalie's doing fine?"

"Well, Rosalie is doing fine," Esme said. "But that's not what I was referring to."

Bella's eyes widened. "Oh, today was the day, wasn't it?" she asked. "I totally forgot."

Alice smiled. "It's okay, you've been a little distracted lately," she said, glancing over at Edward.

Bella blushed and Edward sighed. "Why am I always out of the loop?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"Alice and I went and met the family who adopted my son today," Jasper explained.

Edward's eyes widened. "You have a son?" he asked. "When the hell did that happen?"

"Bella didn't tell you?" Jasper asked, surprised that Edward apparently knew nothing.

"Bella doesn't tell me anything, apparently," Edward grumbled.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Bella said with a shrug.

"Last year, when Maria disappeared, it was to have a baby," Jasper said. "Our baby. She gave the baby up and never told me about it until recently."

"And you met the baby and the family today?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded. "And it went well?" Edward continued.

"Very well," Jasper said.

"Well, good," Edward said. "And from now on can someone provide me with a daily update on who's dating whom and who has children and all of that?" Edward asked.

"I'll work on it sweetheart," Bella said, giving Edward a quick kiss.

They waited well into the night before Emmett came bursting through the waiting room doors. He grinned widely when he saw everyone waiting for him.

"I have a daughter," Emmett yelled excitedly. "A daughter," he repeated.

There was a collective shout as everyone stood up and hurried over to hug Emmett, throwing questions at him as he tried to hug everyone at the same time.

"Rose is great," Emmett said, wiping at his eyes a little. "And the baby is fine—she's small, but she's healthy and Carlisle says they both did great."

"What's her name?" Alice asked excitedly, hugging Emmett again.

"We haven't decided yet," Emmett said. "Rose can't find the perfect name."

Jasper laughed softly and Emmett grinned. "I have to go back," he said. "But I just wanted to tell you all the good news and thank-you for being here."

"Can we see them soon?" Alice asked.

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, as soon as they say it's okay for visitors, I'll be back." Emmett hugged everyone once more before waving and hurrying back through the doors.

"A niece," Jasper said, grinning. "I have a niece."

Alice hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a great uncle," she whispered softly as they resumed their spots to continue waiting.

Alice was half asleep, her head resting on Jasper's shoulder when Emmett came back out. "Okay," he said. "You can see them now."

They all stood up quickly, following Emmett down the hall. "So did you decide on a name?" Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded. "Rose made me promise not to tell you though," he said. "She wants to."

Emmett slowly pushed open the door to one of the rooms and they quietly walked inside. "Everyone's here," Emmett said softly.

Rosalie was sitting up in the hospital bed, holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked tired but somehow she still managed to look gorgeous. "Hi," Rosalie said, smiling up at everyone.

Emmett hurried over to the side of the bed and perched next to Rosalie, gently touching her shoulder. "Don't worry, I didn't tell them her name," Emmett said, smiling at Rosalie.

"Good," Rosalie said. "I'm the one that did all the work, I should get to tell everyone," she said.

"So tell us already," Alice said, leaning forward excitedly. "We're dying to know."

Rosalie laughed and shifted the baby carefully so that they could see her face. "Everyone, this is Sophie," Rosalie said. "Sophie Hale McCarty."

There was a collective "aww" from Alice, Bella, and Esme and Jasper grinned. "Hale?" he asked.

"It's the only way I could convince her to take my name when we get married," Emmett said.

Rosalie shrugged and glanced towards the door as Carlisle walked in. "So, you've all met Sophie then?" he asked, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder.

"She's perfect," Esme said.

"Can I hold her?" Jasper asked.

"Jasper Hale," Rosalie said. "You're asking to hold a baby?"

Jasper nodded. "He's had some practice already today," Alice said.

"Practice?" Rosalie asked. "Have you been stalking the nursery or something?"

"What, Rose doesn't know?" Edward asked. "You mean I'm not the last person to know something?"

"Know what?" Rosalie asked, looking up at Jasper.

"Well, I guess after this, everyone will know," Jasper said. "Last year, Maria had a baby. My baby. And she gave the baby up and he was adopted by a great couple who live in San Diego and Alice and I went and met them today. And that's the story," Jasper said. "Now, can I hold my niece?" he asked.

"You have a kid?" Rosalie asked. "A kid?"

"He's only mine biologically," Jasper said. "Peter and Charlotte are his parents."

"We have to talk about this more," Rosalie said. "When I'm not feeling so drugged up."

"Fair enough," Jasper said reaching out and taking the baby from Rosalie. "Hi Sophie," he whispered, sitting down in the chair next to the bed with the tiny baby in his arms. "You're gorgeous," Jasper said. "Just like your mother."

"Flattery is not getting you out of this," Rosalie said but there was a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, Rose, she is gorgeous," Alice said softly, standing next to Jasper and looking down at Sophie. "I'm so happy for you guys," she said, grinning at Rose and Emmett.

"Okay, I want a turn," Esme said, coming over to Jasper.

Jasper handed Sophie carefully to Esme. "She's perfect," Esme said, kissing the little girl's head.

"Glad it's not just us that thinks so," Emmett said.

Once everyone had a chance to hold Sophie and fawn over her, they slipped quietly from the room, leaving to allow Rose, Emmett, and Sophie to get some rest with promises to be back tomorrow to visit again.

* * *

Alice and Jasper drove home, Jasper's hand firmly entwined with Alice's. They ended up at Jasper's house and when Alice climbed into bed, Jasper turned and pulled her flush against him. "This was quite the day," Jasper said softly.

Alice nodded against his chest. "It was," she agreed. "But in a good way, right?" Alice asked.

"In a very good way," Jasper said. "Thank-you, Alice," Jasper said, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her. "For everything," he added.

"You're welcome," Alice said, kissing him back. "I love you, Jasper," Alice said, curling into his side, her eyes heavy with sleep.

"I love you too, Al," Jasper whispered back, watching as Alice fell quickly asleep. Jasper watched her sleep for a moment, her head against his chest. Jasper thought about his feelings watching Alice hold Henry earlier. Jasper had never thought he'd be the kind of guy to get married, settle down, have a couple kids but after watching Alice earlier, it was all he could think about.

Jasper wanted Alice in a way he had never wanted anyone before. He was certain he didn't deserve her though and even though his life had turned around recently, he did not want to drag Alice into the mess that was him.

Sighing softly, Jasper closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He wanted to focus on all the good that happened that day—meeting his son, Rose and Emmett's daughter—Jasper would figure the rest out later but for now, he was determined to be happy, to for once be perfectly content in the current moment.


	13. In Front of the World

**A/N: **So, there is so angst ahead here. I couldn't let them live happily ever after quite yet. And I'm sorry about a Wednesday rather than Monday update. It's finals week and my days tend to run together...

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer gets all the credit. Stephen Kellogg and the Sixers own "In Front of the World". Listen on my profile page. The man is a genius.

* * *

_"Well it's hard to live in front of the world_

_There's only so much that you can pretend_

_Write down what it is you're thinking_

_Take each day as it comes_

_You never know what's hanging round the bend…"_

Alice's office phone range, jarring her from the Eclipse tour schedule she had been working on. "Yes?" Alice said, picking up the phone.

"Alice, there's someone from US Weekly on the phone for you," Jessica said. "They said they have questions about Jasper."

"Jasper?" Alice asked. It had been a long time since anyone had called her about Jasper. "Put them through," she said, curious what this would be about.

"Alice Brandon," Alice said when Jessica had connected her.

"Ms. Brandon, this is Eric Yorkie over at US Weekly," an unfamiliar voice said. "I have a few questions for you about Jasper Hale."

"Yes, what is it?" Alice asked.

"Do you have any comment on Jasper and Maria's child?" Eric asked. "Anything to say about the secret adoption? Especially now that you and Jasper are romantically involved, how do you feel knowing he has a love child with Maria?"

Alice felt her stomach dropped. "Love child?" she asked. "Really?"

"Don't pretend you don't know," Eric said. "We know for a fact you and Jasper went to visit the baby."

"Listen," Alice said. "Leave this alone. They don't deserve to have their names thrown all over the tabloids."

"It's a little late for that," Eric said. "It's one of the biggest stories of the year. Jasper and Maria have a baby in secret and then give it away to the highest bidder? Come on, you can't expect us not to print that."

"The highest bidder?" Alice asked. "You have no clue what you're talking about.

"Don't I?" Eric asked. "You don't think they profited from this at all?"

"Maria, maybe," Alice said. She knew she should shut up and not saying anything else but this was personal and she could feel herself losing the battle to stay professional. "Jasper had no idea."

"That's not what I hear," Eric said. "I think you better double check facts with your rock star."

"We're done here," Alice said angrily hanging up the phone. She glared at it, as if Eric Yorkie, wherever he was, would somehow be able see her.

"Um, Alice?" Jessica said, knocking softly on the door.

"Yes?" Alice asked, looking up to find Jessica biting her lip, something she only did when she was nervous.

"Your phone keeps ringing," Jessica said. "Everyone has questions about Jasper and the baby."

"Tell them we have no comment," Alice said. "I need to talk to Jasper."

"Um, well, Charlotte called as well," Jessica said. "She didn't sound happy."

"Shit," Alice muttered. "I'll call her back but I don't want to talk to anyone else. And see if you can track down what they're printing already."

Jessica nodded and left the office as Alice dialed Charlotte's number. After multiple rings, Charlotte's voice hesitantly said, "Hello?"

"Charlotte, it's Alice," Alice said.

"Alice, hi," Charlotte replied. "What's going on? I keep getting all these phone calls from people wanting to know about the adoption and our connection to Maria, to Jasper. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"I know, I'm sorry," Alice said. "I don't know what happened or how this got out. I just found out a few minutes ago."

"They're saying we had some kind of financial deal with Maria. They're making it sound like we bought our baby," Charlotte said, her voice cracking a little.

"Charlotte, I'm so sorry," Alice said. "Just, don't talk to anyone, okay? My job is put out fires like this so I'll see what I can do."

"There are people driving by our house, trying to take pictures of us," Charlotte said. "I find it odd that as soon as you and Jasper come to visit, this happens."

"Charlotte, neither of us talked to anyone," Alice said in a rush. "We would never do that to you."

"Maybe you don't have as much control over Jasper as you think you do, Alice," Charlotte said, her voice angry.

"Just, stay inside, okay?" Alice asked. "And don't talk to anyone," she said again. "I will fix this."

Charlotte made a non-committal noise in her throat and hung up the phone. "Shit," Alice muttered, staring at her phone. "Shit, shit, shit," she said, feeling a strong urge to kick something.

"Alice," a voice said and Alice looked up to see Jasper striding angrily into her office. "What the fuck is this?" Jasper asked, tossing a magazine on Alice's desk.

The front page showed a picture of Jasper and Maria from back when they had been together. The headline read "Jasper and Maria's Love Child Discovered". "They printed it already?" Alice asked, flipping the magazine open.

"You knew about this?" Jasper asked, his eyes dark.

"I just got a call about it," Alice said. "How can they even print this crap?"

"Peter called me, said they're calling the house constantly," Jasper said, his voice rising. "How did this happen Alice?"

Alice felt her own temper flare over Jasper's anger directed at her. "You tell me," Alice said.

"You think I said something?" Jasper asked. "That I told someone about this? The only person I told was you, Alice," Jasper said. "And then you went and told your entire fucking family."

Alice stood up and walked around the desk so that she was standing in front of Jasper. "Don't you dare imply that any of them said anything," Alice said. "You know they wouldn't."

"Well, then how did this happen, Alice?" Jasper asked again.

"I don't know, Jasper," Alice said, fighting the urge to stomp her foot. "They're saying you knew about the baby all along, you know. That you and Maria both made a nice little sum of money for your baby."

Jasper's face paled. "You actually believe that?" Jasper asked, his voice quiet again.

"I don't know, Jasper," Alice said. "It's not like you're known for being Mr. Honesty."

Jasper shook his head. "I've never lied to you, Alice," he said. "Never."

Jasper turned and walked towards the door. "Fix this Alice," he said, not turning around to look at her. "Do your fucking job and fix this," he said before he left, pulling the door shut behind him.

Alice could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she picked up the stapler on her desk, the first item she could reach and chucked it at the door with a yell. The door opened again and Bella stepped inside.

"Throwing office supplies isn't a good sign," Bella said softly, picking up the stapler and bringing it back to Alice's desk.

"Bella, this is a disaster," Alice said, sinking into her chair and burying her face in her hands.

"It's not that bad Alice," Bella said. "So everyone knows Jasper and Maria had a baby and someone else adopted it? So what? As far as celebrity scandals go, this seems pretty minor."

"It's not that," Alice said. "They're saying Jasper knew about it all along. That he was part of whatever deal Maria made with Peter and Charlotte."

Alice looked across her desk at Bella. "And now Jasper thinks it was one of us that said something to the press," Alice said.

"That's ridiculous," Bella said, shaking her head. "None of us would do that," Bella said. "And as for Jasper knowing, I don't think he did Alice."

"How am I supposed to know what's the truth?" Alice asked in an exasperated tone.

"Jasper wouldn't lie to you, Alice," Bella said. "You must know that."

Alice sighed. "I do," she said softly. "I just can't believe he thinks I would have said anything."

"It'll be fine," Bella assured Alice. "We'll figure it out."

The door opened again and Edward walked in. "Alice, we have a problem," he said, looking surprised to see Bella sitting there.

"I know we have a problem, Edward," Alice said. "I'm in the midst of trying to figure it out."

"I might be able to help you out with that," Edward said, looking slightly guilty.

"Edward," Alice said. "What did you do?" she asked. "Please tell me this," Alice tossed the tabloid at him, "is not because of you?"

Edward sighed and sat down next to Bella. "I ran into Jacob a few days ago," Edward started.

Alice cringed, already knowing this wasn't going anywhere good. "We were talking and he was pissed about Bella and I," Edward said. "And then he said a few not so great things about Jasper and I might have let something slip about Maria and the baby."

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "Why would you do that?" she asked. "This is going to ruin everything."

"I'm sorry, Alice," Edward said. "I didn't mean to, it just happened. I had no idea Jacob would do anything with it. I didn't even think he was paying attention. I just wanted him to shut the hell up."

"Jacob hates you and Jasper, of course he'd do something with this," Alice said. Edward started to apologize again but Alice shook her head. "Just go," she said.

Edward glanced at Bella and Bella nodded, telling Edward he should listen to Alice. "I'm sorry, Alice," Edward said once more before he left her office.

"What do I do now Bella?" Alice asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Release a statement saying that Jasper recently learned about his son and that while he's disappointed Maria didn't talk to him about it before, he's very happy with the family who adopted Henry," Bella said. "Ask for everyone's understanding in respecting the family's privacy. Then tell Peter and Charlotte to change their number and wait it out. There'll be some new gossip soon and everyone will forget this."

Alice nodded. "Okay," she said. "You're right. And what to do I about Jasper?" she asked.

"Go talk to him," Bella said. "Tell him what happened and that you're sorry."

"That sounds too easy," Alice said.

"It's going to be fine, Alice," Bella said again. She stood up and walked towards the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Bella," Alice said.

Alice quickly wrote up a statement and sent it out, calling a few reporters she had come to know over the years to make sure it would be printed in the right places. Then, Alice called Charlotte.

The phone went to voicemail but as Alice began to leave a message, Peter picked up. "Hi Alice," he said, his voice a bit gruff.

"Peter, hi," Alice said. "I just wanted to let you know that I've released a statement from Jasper and I've asked that everyone respect your privacy," Alice said.

"Respect our privacy?" Peter said with a laugh. "I don't really see that happening, Alice."

"I know," Alice said. "You might want to change your number."

"Charlotte and I have tried to be open and understanding about letting Jasper meet Henry and being involved in his life but if this is what that means, I don't know if we can do it," Peter said, his voice low.

"Peter, I'm so sorry about this," Alice said. "I know it's awful and unfair to you but Jasper had nothing to do with it, I promise. Please don't punish him for this."

There was a long pause. "I'll see what I can do," Peter finally said. "But it might be best if Jasper didn't come over here for awhile."

"I understand," Alice said softly, knowing that it would break Jasper's heart. "It'll blow over soon, though, I promise. Nothing ever lasts long in Hollywood."

"Right," Peter said. "Goodbye Alice."

"Bye," Alice said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

It was late and getting dark when Alice finally left the office. She was not prepared for the onslaught of cameras that waited for her.

Alice paused for a moment, too surprised to react at first. People snapped her picture and then there were lots of shouts, all directed at Alice.

"Alice! Alice, how do you feel about Jasper and Maria having a baby?"

"Alice, why didn't Jasper tell you about the baby?"

"Is the old rock star Jasper back now?"

"Are you and Jasper still together?"

Alice had been around paparazzi enough in her life that they usually didn't faze her. But never before had their cameras and their questions been aimed directly at her. It was not a feeling she liked at all.

"Excuse me," Alice muttered, pushing past the small group towards her car. She hurriedly got in the driver's seat, trying to block out the questions that were still being shouted at her.

Alice managed to pull out of the parking lot without hitting anyone, which she counted as a small miracle. Alice drove to Jasper's house, parking in his driveway and letting herself inside the house.

It was quiet and dark inside and Alice dropped her bag and her coat by the door. "Jasper?" she called out, frowning when she didn't get a response.

Alice made her way through the house, flipping on lights but Jasper was nowhere on the first level. Alice could see a faint light under the door that led downstairs and so she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Jasper was sitting at the piano, staring at the keys but not playing anything. "Jasper?" Alice asked.

He looked up at her and Alice felt her heart sink. Her eyes drifted to the half empty bottle of whiskey next to him on the piano bench. "Jasper," she said again.

"Did you come over here to yell at me Alice?" Jasper asked. "Because I'm drunk?"

"No, Jasper, I came over to apologize," Alice said.

"Apologize for what?" Jasper asked. "For not believing me?"

"Yes," Alice said. She reached for the bottle but Jasper was surprisingly quick and grabbed it away.

"Why should you believe me Alice?" Jasper asked. "I'm a drunk and a liar and I screw everything up."

"Jasper," Alice said. "That's not true."

"They don't want me to see Henry any more," Jasper said. "Peter called me. I can't really blame them."

"They only said maybe it'd be best if you didn't see him for a little while," Alice said. "Until this blows over."

Jasper shook his head. "You should go, Alice," he said. "Just go."

"Jasper, no," Alice said, getting angry again. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Alice, I don't want you here," Jasper said. "I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you."

"You're drunk," Alice muttered.

"This is over, Alice," Jasper said, looking up from the piano. "I tired but I can't do this."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice asked. "We hit one rough patch and you're bailing? Well, fine, you stupid drunken asshole," Alice shouted. She grabbed her keys and walked towards the stairs. "Don't expect me to clean up your messes ever again," Alice said before hurrying up the stairs and out of the house.

Alice drove aimlessly for awhile, not wanting to go home where she knew there were probably more paparazzi waiting for her. She certainly didn't want to face them, not like this. She thought about calling Bella but she knew Bella would be with Edward and she really didn't want to see Edward at the moment either.

Finally, Alice found herself at Rosalie's apartment. She rang the buzzer and was greeted by Emmett's voice. "Hello," he said.

"Emmett, it's Alice," Alice said into the intercom.

"Al, hi, come up," Emmett said. Alice made her way up to Rosalie's apartment and found Emmett waiting at the door for her.

"I'm sorry," Alice started to say.

Emmett shook his head. "Don't apologize," he said, giving Alice a hug. "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Alice said, laughing a little as she followed Emmett into the apartment.

"Hi Alice," Rosalie said, looking up from where she was seated on the couch with a sleeping Sophie in her arms. "What's wrong?" Rosalie asked when she caught sight of Alice's tear-stained face.

"You didn't hear?" Alice asked.

"Oh, we heard," Emmett said. "About the baby and how the whole world knows?" Emmett said. "That's what you're talking about, right?"

"Yeah," Alice said with a nod.

"Jasper tried to break up with you, didn't he?" Rosalie asked.

"He didn't try," Alice said. "He did."

"That fucking moron," Rosalie said.

"Rose," Emmett said, looking down at Sophie.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She's sleeping," Rosalie said. "And she can't understand anything anyway."

"Yes, but I would really prefer that our daughter's first word is not the f word," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, let's focus on what's important here," Rosalie said. "Jasper and his idiocy."

"I went over to talk to him after I left the office and he was drunk," Alice said. "Told me he didn't want me there and that we were done. And I can't go home because there are a million paparazzi waiting for me and I don't want them to see me like this and now that Jasper and I are done."

"You aren't done," Rosalie insisted. "It's a family trait, bailing when things get hard. Emmett, how many times did I break up with you?" Rosalie asked.

"Many," Emmett said. He grinned at Alice. "She tried to get rid of me many, many times," Emmett said. "But then I knocked her up and now she's stuck with me forever," Emmett said, gently stroking Sophie's head.

Alice sighed. "So I should have let him get me pregnant too?" Alice asked.

"All I'm saying is that I know exactly what Jasper is thinking right now and that he'll realize you're the best thing that ever happened to him and that he was an idiot for trying to push you away," Rosalie said.

Alice said nothing and Rosalie held Sophie out to her. "Want to hold Soph?" she asked. "She makes everything better, I promise."

Alice smiled and took the baby from Rosalie's arms. Sophie stirred slightly but didn't make a sound as she resettled in Alice's arms. "She does make everything better," Alice admitted.

"Emmett, go make sure the guest room is good for Alice," Rosalie said.

Alice smiled her thanks and when Emmett was out of the room, Rosalie leaned forward. "Alice, Emmett won't say anything because he's too nice but I was awful to him when we were dating," Rosalie said. "I'm not excusing Jasper's behavior but the only reason we're still together is because Emmett's persistent and he loved me enough to put up with my shit."

"Well, I'm not giving up on him quite yet," Alice said. "I've been waiting for him since I was 12."

Rosalie laughed. "That's right, you have been. I don't really know why," Rosalie said.

"Alright, bedroom is ready to go," Emmett said, coming back into the living room.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Alice said.

"Of course short stuff," Emmett said, taking Sophie out of Alice's arms. "You are welcome here any time."

Alice said goodnight and settled into Rosalie and Emmett's guest room. She thought about calling Jasper or at least texting him but instead Alice turned off her Blackberry, setting it on the bedside table and promising herself she wouldn't touch it until the morning.

* * *

The next morning, after eating breakfast with Rosalie, Emmett, and Sophie, Alice went home. The paparazzi who had been staked out last night had already lost interest and there was no one outside of her apartment as Alice parked her car. She took the elevator up to her floor and let herself into the apartment.

Alice had just gotten out of the shower when someone knocked on her door. Wrapped in her towel, Alice looked through the peephole and pulled the door open when she saw Jasper standing in the hallway.

"Hi," Jasper said softly. He held up two cups of coffee. "I brought breakfast," he said.

Alice stepped back from the door and let Jasper into her apartment. "Can we talk?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded. "Let me put clothes on," she said. Jasper settled onto the couch and Alice quickly threw on the first clothes she could find before she joined Jasper on the couch.

Jasper handed Alice one of the coffee cups and Alice took it, taking a sip. "Where did you stay last night?" Jasper asked.

"At Rose and Emmett's," Alice said. "Why?"

"I was over here very early this morning but you weren't here," Jasper explained. Alice nodded and Jasper continued. "I'm sorry about last night, Alice," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Alice said. "Can we just forget about it all? I mean, I really think this will all blow over with Peter and Charlotte and everything will be fine."

"I'm moving to New York, Alice," Jasper said suddenly.

"New York?" Alice asked. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"When we were there over Christmas, I talked to a lot of people about doing some solo stuff," Jasper said. "And if I really want to make it work, I that's where I need to be."

"Don't be an idiot," Alice snapped. "You're not moving to New York."

"I've been thinking about it for awhile, Alice," Jasper said. "We're done with the band's album now and this is the time to do it."

"This is not the time to do it," Alice said. "What about us? What about Henry? What about Sophie? You're just going to leave all that behind?"

"It's only New York, Alice," Jasper said. "I'll still be in LA all the time and I can see everyone then."

"So that's it then," Alice said. "You're just moving to New York without even talking to me about it?"

"Don't be dramatic," Jasper said softly.

Alice stood up and walked towards the door. "Alice," Jasper started to say.

"Wait, this is my apartment," Alice said, stopping at the door. "You're the one who has to leave."

Jasper sighed deeply and stood up. "I'm sorry, Al," Jasper said softly, reaching out for Alice's hand.

"It's Alice," Alice told him, jerking her hand away. "Don't," she muttered.

Jasper nodded and walked out of Alice's apartment. Alice slammed the door behind him and then she made her way to her bedroom. She climbed into bed and made a face when she realized the sheets smelled like Jasper.

In a frenzy, Alice tore the sheets from the bed and piled them on the floor. She dug through her closet until she found a blanket and she curled up on the mattress with only the blanket wrapped around her, crying softly until she fell into a restless sleep.


	14. Hazy

**A/N: **Sorry I've been MIA. The end of the semester was crazy and then I was out of town for awhile with no computer so sorry about that. But here it is, the last chapter. See the longer note at the end.

**Disclaimer: **I own nada. Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight things and Rosi Golan owns "Hazy". It's one of my favorite songs in the world. Go listen on my profile page.

* * *

_"What if I fall and hurt myself,_

_Would you know how to fix me?_

_What if I went and lost myself,_

_Would you know where to find me?_

_If I forgot who I am,_

_Would you please remind me?_

_Oh, cause without you things go hazy…"_

When Alice woke up, she wasn't sure if the pounding she was hearing was real or in her head. She looked around her room, not even sure what time it was and then she recognized a voice—Rosalie's voice.

"Alice, Alice, open the door," Rosalie was saying and Alice realized the pounding she was hearing was Rosalie knocking on the door.

Alice could hear other muffled voices and then she was pretty sure the door to her apartment was opening. A minute later, her bedroom door was pushed open and Alice looked up to find Rosalie, holding Sophie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward standing in the doorway.

"Hi Alice," Bella said.

"How did you get in here?" Alice asked, pulling the blanket tighter around her body.

Bella held up a key. "You gave it to me a long time ago," Bella said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked.

"Jasper called me and said he was moving to fucking New York," Rosalie said. "What the hell happened?"

"Rosalie," Emmett said, taking Sophie out of her arms. "Don't listen to Mommy's potty mouth," Emmett whispered.

"He's moving to New York," Alice said with a shrug. "He came over here this morning and told me."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"He says it's the best place for him right now," Alice said. "He wants to work on his solo stuff and apparently New York is the only place he can do that."

"I don't care," Alice continued. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Right, you don't care," Bella said. "That's why you didn't come into work today and are currently in bed even thought it's almost lunch time?"

Alice shrugged but said nothing.

"Jasper's even more screwed up then you are," Emmett said to Rosalie. "At least you never tried to move to the other side of the country."

"Shut up," Rosalie said, smacking Emmett in the shoulder. "This is about Alice."

"I'm so sorry, Alice," Edward said. "I can't help but think this is my fault. If only I hadn't spoken to stupid Jacob."

"It's not your fault, Edward," Alice said. "Don't be a martyr."

"So, wait, is Jasper really gone, gone?" Emmett asked. "Like, he left already?"

Rosalie nodded. "When he called me earlier, he was at the airport."

"Dude works fast," Emmett muttered.

"Listen, thanks for stopping over," Alice said. "But I'm fine. I just want to be left alone. Bella, you can cover for me in the office today, right?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah, that's no problem," Bella said. "But are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Alice nodded. "Okay, well, call if you need anything," Bella said.

Alice nodded again as her friends slowly made their way towards the door. Alice appreciated their concern, of course, but she wanted to be alone, wanted a chance to process the fact that Jasper was really gone on her own. She had been foolish to believe that she could have a future with Jasper. But they had been so blissfully happy the past few months that Alice felt suddenly off-kilter knowing Jasper was gone.

Alice heard her front door close as everyone left and she curled back up in her blanket, closing her eyes and wanting to sleep for a few days.

* * *

A week passed and Alice heard nothing from Jasper. She figured he made it to New York and was fine. In fact, Alice was guessing that he was back to his old habits, drinking every night and sleeping his way through a whole new city of girls. She tried not to think about him but it was impossible not to—Jasper was everywhere and for the first time in her life, Alice hated it.

Alice's phone rang and she glanced down, surprised to see Charlotte and Peter's new number on the screen. "Hello," Alice said, picking up the phone.

"Alice, hi," Charlotte replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Alice said. "How are you?" she asked.

"Better," Charlotte said. "You were right and everyone has pretty much forgotten about us now."

"Well, it was only a matter of time before Charlie Sheen went on another bender," Alice said.

Charlotte laughed. "I've never been so happy to see him on the cover of a tabloid," she admitted.

"But I'm calling about Jasper," Charlotte continued. "We've been trying to call him and apologize for overreacting but we can't seem to reach him."

Alice sighed. Even though Jasper was on the other side of the country, Alice was apparently still cleaning up his messes. "Jasper moved to New York," Alice said.

"New York?" Charlotte asked. "When did that happen?"

"A week ago," Alice said. "When the whole mess with Maria and the baby hit the news."

"Oh," Charlotte said. "Well, is he coming back?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Alice answered. "He's working on some solo stuff with a record company out there."

"And what about the two of you?" Charlotte asked. "Are you still together?"

"Not exactly," Alice said.

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry," Charlotte said. "I had no idea."

"It's okay," Alice said. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I have a hard time believing that," Charlotte said. "If you talk to him, tell Jasper we'd still like him to be involved in Henry's life."

"I will," Alice promised. "Thanks, Charlotte."

"I hope it works out, Alice," Charlotte said.

"Me too," Alice admitted. Alice and Charlotte hung up with a promise to have lunch soon. Alice had been burying herself in work since Jasper left but after Charlotte's call, she suddenly felt unmotivated. She still couldn't understand why Jasper felt the need to up and leave like he did and she had been trying to think about anything but the huge hole that now filled her life. Hearing from Charlotte only reminded her what she was missing. Alice shook her head, trying to clear it and told herself to forget about Jasper.

* * *

Jasper sighed and hit the buzzer outside the apartment complex he was currently standing in front of. He waited a moment and then his sister's voice said, "Yes? Who is it?"

"It's me," Jasper said. "Jasper."

Rosalie didn't answer for a long time. Jasper thought maybe she wasn't going to answer him and then finally she said, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk to you, Rose," Jasper said. "Please."

Jasper could hear Rosalie's heavy sigh before the door buzzed and Jasper hurried up the stairs. He knocked on Rosalie's door and she pulled it open, looking pissed.

"I really have no desire to talk to you," Rosalie said, turning away from the door but leaving it open for Jasper to follow her inside.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Jasper said as Rosalie went over and picked up Sophie who had started to cry softly.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Rosalie said.

"I know," Jasper muttered, hanging his head and setting his guitar by the door. "Where's Emmett?" he asked.

"In San Diego," Rosalie said. "He's meeting with coaches and everyone today."

Jasper nodded and sat down across from his sister. "I'm an idiot," he said softly.

Rosalie nodded. "Did you not listen to anything I said that night in the hospital?" she asked.

"I don't know what happened, Rose," Jasper said. "I don't know," he repeated.

"Yes, you do," Rosalie said, adjusting Sophie in her arms. "You got scared and you ran away like a fucking coward."

Jasper grinned slightly and glanced down at the baby in Rosalie's arms. "If you say anything about swearing in front of Sophie, I swear to god I'll kill you," Rosalie threatened.

"I didn't say anything," Jasper said.

"Now, are we going to talk about you moving to New York City?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, everything happened so fast," Jasper said. "We met Henry and then you had Sophie and all I could think about was how I wanted that with Alice," Jasper said. "I've never wanted that before."

"And it scared you and you're not good enough for Alice and blah blah blah," Rosalie said. "You're starting to sound like Edward."

"But it's true," Jasper said. "Alice does deserve so much better than what I can give her. And I thought I was doing the right thing and then I ended up in New York and I was miserable," Jasper said. "I've never been so unhappy in my life. And it's because I don't have Alice in New York."

"So you're back," Rosalie said. "And you're telling me all of this and not Alice?"

"She probably hates me," Jasper said. "I don't know, you were the first person I thought to come to."

"Alice doesn't hate you," Rosalie said. "She doesn't really like you right now but she couldn't hate you. She's Alice."

"What am I going to do?" Jasper asked.

"You're going to move back to LA, first of all," Rosalie said. "Who wants to live in New York anyway? And then you're going to apologize to Alice and tell her everything you've told me," Rosalie said.

"And, you're going to apologize to Henry and to Sophie," Rosalie continued. "For trying to ditch them."

Jasper laughed softly. "Sophie," he said, taking the baby from Rosalie. "I could never ditch you," Jasper said, holding the baby gently against his chest.

"Jasper, listen to me," Rosalie said, her voice softer than usual. "I tried to run away from Emmett so many times," Rosalie said. "And it was stupid and pointless and someone with less patience would have never put up with it."

Rosalie paused for a moment and watched her brother holding her daughter. "Don't put Alice through what I put Emmett through," Rosalie said.

Jasper nodded. "You're right," he said softly. He glanced down at Sophie who had fallen asleep in his arms. "She really is perfect, Rose," Jasper said.

"Obviously," Rosalie said. "She's my daughter."

"So modest," Jasper said. He handed Sophie back to Rosalie and stood up. "I'm going to go fix this," he said.

"If Alice refuses to take you back, don't come over here all sobbing and destroyed," Rosalie said. "I won't be sympathetic."

"I don't even think you know the meaning of that word, Rose," Jasper said, picking up his guitar.

"Hey, I've been very sympathetic towards Alice all week because my brother is an asshole," Rosalie said. "But I'm reached my limit so I've got nothing left for you."

"Thanks Rose," Jasper said, kissing Rosalie's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Rosalie waved off his thanks and Jasper left her apartment. He took a cab to Alice's place, knowing that she should be home by now. He carried his guitar with him as he took the elevator to Alice's floor.

Jasper paused outside of Alice's door and took a deep breath. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

Jasper knocked and a few moments later, Alice pulled the door open. She gasped in surprise when she found Jasper standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alice snapped, her eyes dark with anger.

"Alice, I just want to talk to you," Jasper said.

"So talk," Alice told him, crossing her arms and blocking the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Jasper started.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I got scared, Alice," Jasper continued. "I've never been in love before, not like this, and it scared me because I'm an idiot and an asshole," Jasper said. "And I don't know how to do this," he said, waving his hand between them.

"And then, with Henry and Sophie and everything, I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted that with you," Jasper said. "But I didn't know how to handle that and I'll never be good enough for you Alice and so I took the easy way out and ran away."

Alice's body was still as she watched Jasper carefully. "And Alice, I've been so miserable all week long. I basically got fired because I couldn't even play this stupid thing," Jasper said, holding out his guitar. "Much less write a song."

Alice bit her lip slightly and Jasper stepped closer to her. "I shouldn't have left, Alice," Jasper said. "And now I'm back and I'm begging you to forgive me. I love you Al," Jasper said softly. "I need you."

Alice was silent for a long time, Jasper's words turning over and over in her mind. "So what happens next time?" she finally asked. "The next time we have any kind of a problem? How do I know you won't run away again?"

"I'm done running away," Jasper said. "I'm all in, Al, no matter how hard or crappy or screwed up things get. I promise." Jasper smiled softly. "I'm a wreck without you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to be the kind of man you deserve."

Alice nodded slowly. Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. But another part of her was so happy to see him standing there in front of her and wanted to just forget the past week had even happened. Finally, Alice took one step forward until her head was pressed against Jasper's chest and his arms were wrapped firmly around her. "I missed you," she whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Never again," Jasper whispered back, running his hand through Alice's hair and kissing the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

Alice nodded against his chest. "Let's just forget about it," she said. "Please?"

Jasper pulled back slightly so that he could kiss Alice's mouth and they stood in her doorway kissing for a long time until Jasper picked Alice up and carried her inside.

"I love you Alice," Jasper whispered.

"I love you too, Jasper," Alice whispered back.

* * *

Alice glanced over at Jasper who sat next to her in the backseat of Emmett's car and grinned. Sophie's car seat was in between them and Jasper was bent close to her, talking softly.

"Jasper, what are you saying to my daughter back there?" Rosalie asked, turning around slightly in the passenger seat to look at Jasper.

"We're just chatting," Jasper said, grinning when he looked up at his sister. "Sophie's a very good listener."

"Well, I can guarantee whatever Jasper is saying is probably more appropriate than what you say around her," Emmett mumbled.

When Rosalie raised her eyebrow at Emmett he smiled. "I mean, I love you my beautiful, perfect, fiancé," Emmett said, leaning over to kiss Rosalie's cheek lightly.

"That's better," Rosalie said.

Sophie began to cry softly and Alice adjusted her in the car seat. "Oh, it's alright, Soph," Alice said. "We're almost there and then you get to meet your cousin Henry."

Sophie quieted down slightly and Alice laughed. "She's excited," Alice said.

"I'm excited," Emmett said. "I can't wait to see Jasper's kid."

"Jasper, your kid better not be cuter than mine," Rosalie said.

"Shallow much, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Shallow much?" Rose repeated. "I had no idea the father of my child was a 13 year old girl, Emmett," Rosalie said.

Jasper and Alice both laughed and Alice reached for Jasper's hand. It was Henry's first birthday and Peter and Charlotte had invited Jasper and Alice to San Diego for the party. It had been Jasper's idea to invite the others. He wanted his family to meet Henry and Peter and Charlotte. Even Carlisle and Esme were on their way to San Diego. Bella and Edward were picking them up at the airport and meeting everyone at Peter and Charlotte's house.

Alice knew Jasper was slightly nervous about the day ahead. He hadn't seen Henry since the time him and Alice had visited. Peter and Jasper had met for lunch one afternoon when Peter was in LA and they had worked out the leftover issues from the tabloid debacle. Jasper genuinely liked Peter and there weren't many people Jasper truly liked so Alice was glad they had worked things out.

Emmett parked the car outside of Peter and Charlotte's house and the two couples climbed out, Alice carrying Sophie's car seat.

"This is nice," Rosalie said, glancing around. She squeezed Jasper's shoulder as he led them to the front door.

Peter answered before they could knock. "Jasper, hi," he said, smiling and shaking Jasper's hand. "We're so glad you could make it."

"Thanks, Peter," Jasper said as Peter opened the door and ushered them inside.

"Alice," Peter smiled widely when he turned to Alice and he hugged her. "Nice to see you."

"You too," Alice told him. "Thanks for doing all of this."

Peter shrugged and Jasper turned to his sister and Emmett. "Peter, this is Rose, my sister and her fiancé, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Oh, trust me, they don't need introductions," Peter said. "Never in my life would I have guessed Jasper Hale, Emmett McCarty, and Rosalie Hale would be standing in my house."

"Come in, come in," Peter said. "Char's out back with Henry."

They followed Peter through the house and out to the deck. Henry was sitting on the deck floor, various toys spread out in front of him. He looked up and giggled a little at the group of people who now all had their eyes trained on him.

"Jasper, Alice," Charlotte said, smiling as she came over to greet them. "Good to see you both."

"You too," Jasper said, giving Charlotte a hug. "Charlotte, this is my sister Rose and her fiancé Emmett," Jasper said.

"So nice to meet you," Charlotte said, shaking hands with Rose and Emmett. "And this must be your little girl?" Charlotte asked, looking at Sophie who was asleep in Rosalie's arms.

"Yes, this is Sophie," Rosalie said softly.

"She's beautiful," Charlotte said.

"Of course she is," Peter mumbled. "Her mother's a super model and her father's a professional football player."

Charlotte shot Peter a glare and he looked away sheepishly, mumbling an apology.

Charlotte bent down and picked up Henry, grinning at the little boy. "Henry, say hi to everyone," Charlotte said, handing him to Jasper.

"Hi Henry," Jasper said, grinning at the boy. "Happy birthday."

Henry giggled again and Jasper turned to Rose and Emmett. "Guys, this is Henry," he said.

"Hi little man," Emmett said, ruffling Henry's hair.

"Hi Henry," Rosalie said. Henry regarded Rosalie and Emmett cautiously, smiling shyly. "You're so handsome," Rosalie said.

"Yes, Charlotte is quite glad our son looks like someone besides me," Peter said, making everyone laugh.

Henry glanced around at the adults, laughing together and laughed as well. "Please, sit down," Charlotte said, nodding towards the chairs around the table. "Alice, your parents are coming still, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, they should be here soon," Alice said. "Along with Bella and Edward."

Peter shook his head. "You should have invited Seth and Garrett," he said. "Eclipse could have played at my house."

"Maybe next time," Jasper promised.

Soon, they were all gathered around the table singing happy birthday to Henry who looked around with wide eyes at the celebration he was too young to understand. Alice glanced over at Jasper, smiling when she saw how happy he looked. She was sure she had never seen him look so content.

Jasper caught her eye and grinned, moving closer to wrap his arms around her waist. As the singing ended and Charlotte began to cut the cake, Jasper whispered, "What are you thinking?" in Alice's ear.

"That you look happy," Alice told him.

"Of course I'm happy Al," Jasper said. "I've got you."

Alice grinned. "And Rose and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Bella and Peter and Charlotte and Sophie and Henry," Alice added in a rush.

Jasper laughed softly. "I'm a lucky guy," he said.

Alice nodded. "And…," she said softly, taking Jasper's hand and placing it over her stomach.

For a moment Jasper said nothing and then Alice turned so she could see the wide grin that filled his face. "Really?" he asked. "You're? I mean, really?"

Alice nodded. "I just found out this morning," she whispered, kissing Jasper's cheek.

As Jasper stared at her, his eyes bright, Alice realized she was wrong before. This moment was the happiest she had ever seen Jasper. "I love you, Al," Jasper said. "I love you," he repeated.

Alice stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Jasper deeply. "I love you too," she whispered back.

"Eww, guys, get a room," Rosalie said. "And come get some cake before Emmett eats it all."

Alice and Jasper rejoined their family and friends at the table and as they sat eating cake, Jasper reached for Alice's hand under the table, finally feeling as if he was home.

* * *

**A/N: **So, that's the end of Reputation. I sort of lost steam towards the end so I'm sorry if it feels rushed or incomplete or whatever but I needed to be done, I think. Don't know if/when I'll post anything again but thanks for reading this! Special thanks to luckyj525 for pre-reading and being awesome and wonderful and all of that. She's my favorite.


End file.
